Harry Pjolter og Pornokammeret
by Trekuk
Summary: Med en slik tittel er det vel strengt tatt ikke nødvendig med et sammendrag... Du vet hva du får.
1. Bursdagsgaven

Kapittel 1

Bursdagsgaven

Harry stønnet lavt mellom de sammenbitte tennene da tante Petuina lukket de smale leppene sine om det dirrende lemmet hans. Den lange tungen hennes danset over kukhodet med lekende letthet, og fikk ham til og sprute ut en liten ladning før han hadde tenkt. Tante Petunia gav fra seg et forskremt skrik da Harry fyrte løs igjen, helt uten forvarsel. Hun prøvde å trekke hodet tilbake igjen for ikke og ta hele ladningen rett i kjeften, men Harry var rask som et lyn, og fikk holdt hodet på plass. Petuina gurglet langt nede i halsen da hun prøvde og svelga unna mens Harry tømte seg inne i kjeften på henne. «Sånn ja! Svelg alt nå!» hveste Harry og holdt hodet hennes fast som i en skrustikke. Harry slapp ikke taket før han kjente at han begynte og bli slapp, da dro han det halvslappe lemmet sitt ut og klasket det raskt mot fjeset hennes for og få det hardt igjen. Petuina hostet og harket da hun fikk den halvslappe dongen til Harry klasket mot ansiktet gjentatte ganger. Men siden det nå en gang var bursdagen hans, kunne hun nesten ikke klage. Etter å ha klasket seg hard igjen mot det utmagrete ansiktet til tanten, la han seg tilbake på senga, mens han ventet på at Petuina skulle følge etter og bestige den stusselige pålen hans. «Kom igjen nå da! Jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å holde tilbake stort lenger!» peste han der han lå og dro den for og holde den i gang. Petuina sukket oppgitt, men sa ikke noe, hun krabbet bortover madrassen, og satte seg på huk i posisjon til å ta i mot. Harry som allerede var blitt utålmodig, gjorde seg klar til å skyve den steinharde festpinnen sin opp i det aller helligste da de hørte lyden av en motor som ble slått av, etterfulgt av slamring i bildører. Petuina ble hvit som et laken vasket i blenda, da det gikk opp for henne at lydene kom fra deres egen innkjørsel. Harry derimot så ikke ut til å ha lagt merke til noe og hadde allerede begynt og tørjukke mens han ventet på at Petuina skulle sette seg ned over ham.

Men i stedet var hun snar til og komme seg opp fra senga og løp bort til vinduet for å se etter. «Helvete Harry! Få på deg fillene! Wiktor og Dudleif kommer!» ropte hun med høy, skingrende stemme og løp bort til klesskapet for og finne nye klær til seg selv. Det var først da Harry endelig reagerte, med skrekk og panikk. Han hev seg rundt og fomlet rundt med hånden etter klærne han hadde slengt fra seg på gulvet. Nedenfra kunne de høre lyden av ytterdøren som ble åpnet og de tunge skrittene til onkelen tett etterfulgt av Dudleif. Svetten silte nedover pannen til Harry mens han rotet rundt i ørska under senga for og finne underbuksene sine. Han fikk virkelig fart på seg da han hørte den buldrende stemmen til onkelen nedenfra. «Petuina! Hvor faen er middagen?!» brølte han, sannsynligvis så ansiktet ble ildrødt av opphisselse. «Jeg kommer snart!» svarte Petuina, fortsatt like skingrende.

Men ikke før hadde hun sagt det, før de hørte de tunge, taktfaste skrittene til onkelen som slet seg opp den bratte trappen. Harry kjente en isnende frykt bre seg nedover ryggen og helt ut til pikken som ble slapp som kokt spagetti. Raskt som et lyn rev han til seg underbuksa og kastet seg ned bak senga hvor han krøp under og gjemte seg så godt han kunne. Han hadde ikke før fått kravlet under, før soveromsdøra ble revet opp og onkel Wiktor kom inn i rommet. Han var tungpustet etter og ha gått opp trappa og tydeligvis i dårlig humør. «Hvorfor i heiteste helvete har du ikke lagd mat?!» hveste onkel Wiktor og hyttet med den lyserosa knyttneven mot den forskremte skikkelsen til tante Petuina. «Noe kom i veien. Men jeg skal begynne med middagen med en gang.» la hun fort til da hun så hvordan onkel Wiktor tok denne nyheten. «Det kan vente litt, nå har jeg lyst på litt sengekos.» sa onkel Wiktor og tok av seg tweedgenseren i størrelse XXXXXXXXL mens han satte seg langsomt ned på senga. Harry fryktet for livet da han hørte hvordan sengen knakte faretruende under den voldsomme vekten til onkelen.

Harry hadde vanskelig for å fatte hva han nettopp hadde hørt. Først trodde han at han kanskje hadde hørt feil, eller at onkelen prøvde seg på en eller annen syk spøk, men da onkel Wiktor lot de svette klesplaggene sine falle til gulvet, gikk alvoret opp for ham. Han slo hendene for ørene og lukket øynene mens han prøvde å tenke på noe hyggelig. Men av en eller annen merkelig grunn hjalp det liksom ikke, når han tenkte på at bare et par centimeter unna drev onkel Wiktor og bedekket tante Petunia alt hva remmer og sengetøy kunne holde. Den taktfaste lyden av sengestolpene som knirket og knaket under den samlede vekten til de to turtelduene nesten ble i det meste laget, selv når han klemte hendene for ørene og tenkte på noe koselig. Etter noe som kjentes ut som en hel liten evighet våget han seg til og åpne øynene for og se om de to hadde gjort seg ferdig, kjente han onkelen rett ville han ikke klare å holde ut særlig lenge.

Da øynene fikk vendt seg til det svake lyset som sivet inn gjennom gardinene og under senga, så han fremdeles klærne til onkel Wiktor som lå fra seg slengt i en haug på gulvet. De misfargede underbuksene og svette flekkene på skjorten og tweedgenseren var umulig og ta feil av. Harry sukket nesten lydløst av ergrelse og frustrasjon mens han belaget seg på og fortsatt og gjemme seg under senga til onkelen og tanten. Etter å ha ligget der enda litt lenger begynte han og lure på om han skulle prøve å snike seg ut. Hvis han hadde flaks ville de to oppe i senga være for opptatt til og legge merke til ham. Men det ble bare med tanken, og han forbannet seg selv for at han ikke hadde usynlighetskåpen sin med seg, da kunne han blitt igjen og sett litt på før han listet seg ut også. Plutselig la han merke til noe heller uvanlig, borte ved kommoden, lengste borte i rommet. Det så ut som to lysende øyne på størrelse som tallerkener som holdt ham under oppsikt. Harry ble så forskrekket at han slapp fra seg et tynt men skingrende skrik før han fikk slått hånden for munnen. «Hva faen var det?!» gryntet onkelen med den hese stemmen sin. Harry krøp sammen lengst under senga og håpet at onkelen ikke ville se etter. De stirrende øynene hadde han helt glemt. «Sikkert bare katten søtnos, kom over hit igjen i stedet.» hørte han tante Petuina si, med skjelvende og utmattet stemme. «Vi har da vel ingen katt!» brummet onkel Wiktor, men gjorde som hun sa. Akkurat da han rullet over på siden mot henne igjen knakk to av plankene som holdt madrassen oppe og den traff Harry som en murvegg. Han slapp fra seg nytt forskrekket hyl, bare enda høyere og mer gjennomtrengende denne gangen. «Faen! Er det noen under senga Petunia?!» brølte onkel Wiktor så spyttklysene flagret rundt ham mens han forgjeves strevde med og komme seg opp fra den havarerte madrassen. Harry vred seg frem fra madrassen som til da hadde klemt ham til gulvet og dro seg frem fra sengen før han stormet ut av soverommet, mens han hørte onkel Wiktor buldre i vei med den hese basstemmen sin. Harry stormet ut i gangen hvor han smelte døren igjen etter seg og fortsatte videre nedover gangen til soverommet. Raskt som et lyn rev han opp døra og kylte den igjen bak seg før han hev seg rundt, vred om låsen og sank andpusten sammen med ryggen mot døra.

Harry begravde ansiktet i hendene mens han prøvde og glemme alt som hadde skjedd, med noe varierende hell. Da han hadde gitt opp dette oppdaget han til sin store forskrekkelse at han ikke lenger var alene i rommet. Like foran ham stod det en kortvokst, og noe gnomelignende karakter i fargerike men fillete klær. Harry skulle akkurat til å skrike til da den gnomelignende oppkomlingen gjorde tegn til at han skulle holde seg rolig. «Hva er du?» spurte Harry med skjelvende stemme, da han hadde samlet sammen nok mot til og åpne kjeften. «En husgnom herr Pjolter.» svarte oppkomlingen med tynn stemme. «Eh… Ja vel ja. Hyggelig og møte deg.» svarte Harry forfjamset. Husgnomen bare trakk på skuldrene til dette og virket mer interessert i været enn å forklare hva faen han gjorde der. «Men, hva gjør du her egentlig?» spurte Harry og klødde seg tenksomt i det bustete håret. «Næsj, jeg driver nå og holder et øye med hva du foretar deg da, og det har jeg jo gjort en god stund nå.» svarte husgnomen og prøvde forgjeves og skjule et lite smil. «Hva?! Driver du og overvåker meg?!» utbrøt Harry som kjente raseriet velle opp i ham. «Når du sier det sånn får du det til og høres så ille ut, jeg ville heller sagt at jeg har holdt deg under 'oppsyn' i stedet.» fortsatte den lille husgnomen som ikke la merke til at ansiktet til Harry nå var fortrukket i et rasende grin.

En plutselig og voldsom banking på døren var det eneste som hindret Harry i å drepe den ufordragelige husgnomen der og da. «Åpne døra gutt! Nå skal du få deg en omgang juling!» bæljet onkel Wiktor fra den andre siden mens han rev og slet i dørhåndtaket av alle krefter. Harry skulle akkurat til å spørre onkelen hvorfor han skulle åpne døren når han viste at han skulle få deng, men slo det fra seg. Harry visste at onkelen måtte vente med og få gitt nevøen pryl, siden han hadde satt inn en meget solid dør for og forhindre at guttungen kunne komme og gå som han ville i huset. «Du knuller ikke kona mi og slipper unna med det din sleipe faen!» brølte onkelen mens han hamret på døren med de fleskete nevene sine så veggene skalv. Husgnomen rynket brynene og så opp på Harry som så ut som han ikke helt visste hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Døra så ut som den kunne gi etter hvert sekund, så i ren desperasjon og med frykt for sitt eget liv, kom Harry seg på beina og røsket til seg trollstaven sin. «Securre!» bæljet Harry og viftet med staven som ga fra seg en svak, lysende stråle som suste gjennom lufta før den kolliderte med døra.

Utslitt og fortsatt litt skjelven, stavret Harry seg bort til senga. Husgnomen hadde han helt glemt, og ikke gadd han bry seg stort da han la merke til ham heller. Akkurat nå hadde han langt viktigere ting og gruble over. Hvordan han skulle komme seg unna onkelen med livet i behold og hva som ville skje med ham når trolldomregjeringens overvåkningstjeneste oppdaget at han hadde utøvd magi hjemme. Med en svakt skjelvende hånd dro han dyna over hodet og stengte omverden ute.


	2. Hølet

Kapittel 2

Hølet

De neste par dagene tilbragte Harry i den ytterste stillhet, begravd under dyna. Ikke en eneste gang våget han seg frem for og se om det var noen forandring på onkelens humør. Det skjønte han forresten utifra den nesten konstante dundringen på døra og de høye ukvemsordene som ble ropt ut fra full hals med jevne mellomrom. Kun et par timer om natten hørtes det ut som onkelen tok seg par minutters sovepause. Et par timer etterpå var han tilbake med kjefting og smelling utenfor døra igjen, tydeligvis oppsatt på og få frem sitt budskap, som bestod utelukkende av dødstrusler og detaljerte forklaringer om hvordan han så skulle partere ham, skjære ham opp i små biter og hvordan han siden skulle gjøre seg av med liket. Dette bidro med andre ord ikke til og roe ned engstelsen til Harry, som var en heller følsom type når det gjaldt og motta kritikk. Hadde onkelen endatil gått på jobb og latt Harry få fred de få timene, hadde det kanskje ikke vært så ille, men nå, når han var hjemme hele dagen for og buldre og hamre på døren ble det i overkant mye.

Da det led mot morgengry den tredje dagen, var Harry så utmattet at han knapt klarte og samle krefter nok til og åpne øyelokkene. Onkelen hadde tilbragt nok en natt med og hamre løs på døren hans med diverse redskaper, i et forsøk på og bryte seg inn. De første solstrålene trengte seg innigjennom gardinene som blafret rolig i morgen brisen. Vinduet lå nå i biter inne på rommet, etter at onkelen hadde kastet stein mot ruten da han oppdaget at han for for feit til og klatre opp stigen og bryte seg inn den veien. Heldigvis hadde onkelen også fått montert et gitter foran vinduet for og forhindre at Harry skulle prøve og stikke av selv, etter at han kom hjem fra første klasse. Akkurat nå var Harry sjeleglad for at onkelen hadde gått til slike ekstreme lengder for og holde ham atskilt fra omverdenen.

Akkurat da deiset noe inn på gulvet foran kommoden hans. Fortumlet, og ikke så lite forskrekket, stakk han det bustete hodet frem fra dynen og tittet frem for og se, hva onkelen nå hadde kastet inn på rommet hans. Til hans store forundring var det en ugle, og rundt begge beina var det surret og teipet fast en konvolutt.

Da Harry hadde lest igjennom brevet for fjerde gang ble han sittende på sengekanten mens han tenkte på hva han skulle ta med seg når Fred, Georg og Ronny kom og plukket han opp. Han kunne ikke gå nedenunder, eller prøve og åpne døra. Det var ingen tvil om at onkel Wiktor satt utenfor og ventet på ham med lærreima, klar til og gi ham en drabelig omgang med juling med en gang han stakk knollen utenfor døråpningen.

SENERE

«Så… dette er altså 'Hølet' da?» spurte Harry og kikket bort på Ronny som hadde begynt og lempe bagasjen ut fra bagasjerommet. «Jepp! Ikke stort og se til, men det er nå en gang hjem da.» sa han og trakk lett på skuldrene før han og Georg gikk oppover mot rønna med hver sin koffert. Fred kjørte kjerra tilbake i garasjen i mens Harry fulgte etter de to andre inn. «Jeg hadde ikke tenkt å si no', men nå når du nevner det ser det nokså shabby ut.» mumlet Harry og fulgte etter pakkeslet bort til huset. «Vær stille så ikke mutter'n hører no'» kviskret Ronny da de smøg seg inn gjennom inngangsdøren. Ikke før hadde han sagt dette før de hørte et skingrende skrik. «Forbannede drittunger! Nå skal dere faen steike meg få dere en god omgang juling!» Like etter denne trusselen kom fru Willersen settende bortover den trange gangen som ledet ut fra stua. Ronny satte i et redselskrik og slapp nesten de tunge koffertene i forfjamselsen. «Ta det rolig mutter'n! Se hvem vi har med oss.» sa Georg og skjøv Harry fremst. Reaksjonen lot ikke vente på seg. Ansiktet til den smålubne kvinnen som til da hadde vært fordreid i raseri mildnet så fort hun fikk se den bleke, kortvokste og bebrillede guttungen som stod foran seg. «Neimen! Nå har jeg aldri!» utbrøt hun og slengte seg med all sin tyngde om Harry, som knakk sammen under den brå og voldsomme vekten.

«Hvordan kunne dere finne på og dra'n med dere på no slikt?! Det er greit nok at dere selv setter livet på spill i den gamle skranglekassen, men ikke faen om dere får dra Harry med dere i elendigheta!» freste hun, fremdeles med armene slynget om Harry før hun ledet an mot kjøkkenet.

Harry la med en gang merke til at fru Willersen, som for et øyeblikk siden hadde vært eitrende forbannet på sønnene sine, nå så på ham, Harry, med et rart glimt i øyet. «Jeg er selvfølgelig ikke sint på deg, Harry!» fortet hun seg og si, og for andre gang den morgenen, omfavnet hun ham i en skikkelig bjørneklem, som nærmet presset lufta ut av ham; i den gale enden. «Jeg har savnet deg Harry.» hvisket hun inn i øregangen hans mens hun intensiverte trykket i klemmen. Det var da varsellampene til Harry begynte og blinke som besatt samtidig som alle alarmer fortalte ham at han burde komme seg vekk fra denne klemmen så snart som mulig. Hvis fru Willersen fortsatte og klemme ham stort lenger ville oppskytingmekanismen bli iverksatt, noe som uten tvil, ville by på pinligheter. Men, fru Willersen gjorde ingen tegn til og ville gi fra seg Harry med det første, og i hennes omfangsrike barm, var det ikke stort han kunne gjøre for og komme seg vek, om han da ikke skulle ty til magi. «Er det tryllestaven din i lommen, eller er du glad for og se meg også?» hvisket fru Willersen igjen, da Harry ikke lenger kunne holde tilbake for presset og begynte og heise flagget sitt til topps. Harry ville mest av alt, synke ned i et hull i bakken og aldri komme tilbake igjen. Ikke nok med at han for et par dager siden hadde blitt fersket av onkelen mens han bedekket tanten sin, men nå ble han attpåtil avslørt av sin beste venns mor. Harry forsøkte og le det bort, mens hjernen hans raste ivei etter og komme på en unnskylding. «Møt meg i skuret, bak huset etter frokost, Harry.» hvisket fru Willersen med en sensuell, pirrende røst, før hun endelig slapp taket om Harry, som sjanglet etter de andre inn i det falleferdige huset for og innta litt næring.

«Faen'a Harry! Du ser jo likbleik ut jo.» utbrøt Ronny da de hadde satt seg ned rundt bordet i spisestuen og fru Willersen var travelt opptatt med og servere dem alskens merkverdige retter, som Harry aldri hadde sett eller hørt om før. «Nå har'n jo tross alt tilbragt tre dager uten mat eller drikke da.» svarte Fred, før Harry fikk åpnet munnen for og svare. «Det er sykt ass! Hva faen fikk'en til og gjøre noe slikt mot deg'a Harry?» spurte Ronny med kjeften full av pudding. Harry satte i med et falskt hosteanfall, og lot som stuinga han nettopp hadde tatt en bit av var årsaken til dette, mens han nok en gang måtte streve for og komme på en unnskylding. Han kunne selvfølgelig fortelle Ronny sannheten etterpå, under fire øyne, men ikke faen om han innrømte alt mens halve Willersen familien satt og hørte på. «Vel, hva kan jeg si? Onkelen min er et svin.» sa Harry da det falske hosteanfallet hadde gått over. «Jo'a.» mumlet Ronny til svar, etter og ha slikket ren tallerkenen. «Er'u ferdig med og spise snart eller Harry? Vi kunne jo gå opp til meg, så kan jeg hjelpe deg og pakke ut å greier.» sa Ronny med et bredt glist rundt kjeften. «Sorry Ronny! Harry skal hjelpe meg og avgnome plena mi, så du får nok gjøre det selv.» sa fru Willersen da hun stakk hodet frem fra kjøkkenet hvor hun drev og puslet med et eller annet. Harry hadde sterk lyst til og protestere høylytt, men kunne ikke få seg til og si nei til fru Willersen, som tross alt hadde vært svært snill mot ham.

Etter at han hadde slengt fra seg tallerkenen i oppvasken, tok han farvel med Ronny som slet seg opp den stupbratte loftstrappen med koffertene hans, før han tok bakdøren som ledet ut til hagen. Solen hadde stått opp for fult, men det var fremdels litt kjølig og det var en heller sur vind i lufta. Skuret fru Willersen tydeligvis hadde siktet inntil den loslitte loven, som nå fungerte som garasje og lager for alle de gompedingsene herr Willersen hadde plukket med seg for og studere nærmere. Døren til skuret var lukket men det så ikke ut til og være noen lås på den som Harry kunne se. På en annen side hadde han hørt at herr Willersen ikke stod tilbake for og forhekse ting, så det kunne godt være han hadde brukt magi for og holde uvedkommende unna. Til Harry's overraskelse var døren både åpen og enkel og få svingt opp, selv om hengslene skar i ørene hans. «Fru Willersen?!» Harry ropte ut mens han lot de stikkende øynene sine venne seg til halvmørket innenfor.

Harry rygget bakover. Synet av fru Willersens halvnakne kropp kom for alltid til og være brent fast til netthinnene hans, fryktet han. Ikke så og si at han var kvalm eller følte noen form for vemmelse ved synet, men det var likevel litt av et sjokk og se moren til sin beste venn i en sågar stilling. Nå måtte han se til og komme seg ut og vekk, langt vekk. Hvis han ble oppdaget her inne nå ble han nok mest sannsynlig sendt tilbake til onkelen og tanten, hvor velkomsten heller ikke ville være spesielt lystig. Han rygget langsomt bakover mens han holdt blikket festet på døren i tilfelle den skulle åpne seg. Han hadde ikke kommet langt før en forrædersk gulvplanke knaket både lenge og høylytt under ham. «Svarte helvete!» Harry ble grepet av en slik vill panikk han ikke hadde følt siden onkelen hadde kommet over ham, mens han sto og poserte foran baderomsspeilet, kun iført tantens undertøy og en solid festpinne spikkende frem under trusen.

Før han fikk summet seg skikkelig snudde han og løp det han var kar om mot utgangen. Døren ut til friheten var like foran ham nå, bare et par meter til og han kunne overtale Fred eller Georg til og bruke en minnefjerningsformel på ham så han kunne glemme alt og alle. Uheldigvis så det ut til han ikke hadde hellet med seg denne dagen, bare et par meter unna døren smalt han skallen rett inn i en lav takbjelke og gikk rett i gulvet med et smell.

Da Harry kom til seg selv igjen var alt litt uklart i førstningen. Kanskje ikke så rart, alt tatt i betraktning. «Harry! Våkn opp!» forkynte en stemme da han gjorde tegn til og komme til seg selv igjen. Selv om Harry var litt øm i knollen etter den nokså brutale medfarten, var han ikke sekund i tvil om at denne stemmen tilhørte fru Willersen. «Flott! Akkurat det jeg trengte for og gjøre dagen komplett.» mumlet Harry da han fikk bildet av fru Willersen som stod på kne ved siden av ham i fokus. «Går det bra Harry?» stemmen hennes var langt fra hva Harry hadde forventet seg etter det som nå hadde skjedd. Hvis han hadde litt flaks med seg etter alt det kjipe som hadde hendt ham, kunne han kanskje fake hjernerystelse og hukommelsestap for og slippe unna eventuelle represalier. «Jeg... Jeg føler meg ikke helt bra...» mumlet Harry mens han tenkte gjennom hva han skulle si videre. «Dakkar, Harry!» utbrøt fru Willersen, med tilgjort barnestemme før hun kastet ham inn i en ny, bjørneklem. Akkurat da var Harry for svak til og yte noen motstand overhodet og lot det stå til. Først etter et par sekunder gikk det opp for ham at han nå hadde fritt innsyn til fru Willersens velfylte bluse.

«Jeg klarer det ikke! Jeg får det faen meg ikke til!» remjet Harry og så med avsky ned på det slappe utstyret som hang mellom beina hans. Fru Willersen så på ham med et oppgitt og desperat uttrykk i det godmodige ansiktet. Så fikk hun tydeligvis en lur ide, for øynene hennes lyste opp og hun grep etter tryllestaven som hun bar i beltet. Før Harry fikk sukk for seg, hadde hun allerede pekt på ham og avfyrt en formel, Harry antok het 'Priapisio', eller noe deromkring, uten at han ble noe klokere av det. Men akkurat der og da fikk han ikke lang tid til og dvele ved det, for nå var begynt og skje saker ting. Som ved et trylleslag hadde Harry jr. Begynt og våkne til live for alvor. «Åh, Harry!» fru Willersen var blitt en anelse rød i kinnene og øynene lyste av noe Harry tolket som vill kåtskap. «Dette har jeg fantasert om helt siden jeg så deg i fjor.» fortsatte fru Willersen mens hun la fra seg tryllestaven, og gikk mot Harry med korte, skjelvende skritt.

Den korte hånden hennes, med pølsefingrene lukket seg om Harrys pulserende og dirrende lem som en skrustikke. Hvis han ikke hadde vært forbedret, var han sikker på at han ville ha avfyrt ladningen sin der og da.

Harry nikket bekreftende og førte langsomt, den steinharde festpinnen sin inn i skyggene av fru Willerens skjørt. Tippen av kukhodet hans støtte borti de mye foldene som utgjorde inngangen til det aller helligste. Det var ikke fritt for at han ble litt nervøs og stresset da han så det forventningsfulle blikket til fru Willersen, som strålte imot ham. Det var en ting og ta tanten for moro skyld, men dette var litt mer seriøst. Hvis han ikke spilte kortene sine riktig kunne han ende opp og betale dyrt for det siden. Bare de fikk være alene en stund nå, og ikke bli avbrutt eller forstyrret, skulle han jammen gjøre sitt beste for og tilfredsstille de dyriske lystene til fru Willersen. Til Harrys overraskelse viste det seg at fru Willersen var både trang og behagelig og la seg selv synke inn i. Rent instinktivt begynte Harry og sette hoftepartiet i rask bevegelse. Den klaskende lyden da han traff fru Willersen igjen og igjen, i stadig raskere tempo, ga gjenlyd i den tomme låven. Harry kunne bare håpe at lyden ikke ville nå ut til de andre som ganske sikkert ville gå for og se hva som foregikk. På en annen side, kunne han nesten ikke få seg til og be fru Willersen om og dempe de gutturale skrikene sine heller. Dels fordi hun neppe ville klare og høre ham gjennom støyen, men også fordi han ble en anelse opphisset av og høre de hese stønnene hennes som buldret i ørekanalen. Fru Willersen brukte begge beina sine til og presse Harry mot henne, hardere og hardere, til han var sikker på at han omsider måtte gi tapt.

Men det var nesten som om fru Willersens trylleformel hadde gitt ham krefter han ikke hadde hatt før. Hoftene hans gikk så fort at han nærmest fryktet de ville løsne fra festet der han lå og jukket som besatt, samtidig som han klamret seg fast til den gamle dreiebenken, som hadde begynt og knirke og slamre da den på og på ny ble kjørt inn i veggen, etter hvert jukk. «Kom igjen, Harry! Gi meg hver eneste dråpe av mannesaften din!» beljet fru Willersen og grep om ham mens hun begynte og få noen krampaktige rykninger som spredte seg til hver eneste del av kroppen. Dette var noe han ennå ikke hadde erfart i løpet av sitt korte liv, selv ikke med tanten, som nærmest lå livløs i senga, mens han måtte gjøre alt arbeidet. Dette var mer teamarbeid, hvor begge parter deltok aktivt, for og heve det hele et par hakk. Harry kjente hvordan tunnelen Harry jr. drev og prøveboret i, begynte og lukke seg rundt ham og begynte og trekke seg ut før han fikk en ukontrollert utblåsning. «Ikke gjør det, Harry! Jeg advarer deg!» fru Willersen tente på alle pluggene da hun merket at hennes unge kavaler prøvde og forlate skipet. «Jeg har ikke beskyttelse.» fikk Harry presset frem mellom de høylytte klaskene da han boret seg stadig dypere inn i det store ukjente. «Jeg vil bære dine barn, Harry!» sa fru Willersen og så Harry rett inn i øynene mens hun snakket. Harry kjente hvordan han ble lammet av frykt ved disse ordene. Det var en ting og bedekke sin beste venns mor i all hemmelighet inne på en gammel låve, men og smelle henne på tjukken samtidig ble litt for drøyt, selv for ham. Men hvordan skulle han klare og unngå og begå denne ugjerningen uten og sette sitt eget liv i fare? Det var overhodet ingen tvil om at fru Willersen var ytterst seriøs i denne saken så hvis han rett ut nektet, ville hun kanskje bli voldelig.


	3. Gulla blir mamma

Kapittel 3

Gulla blir mamma

Regnet pisket høylytt mot rutene på oppholdsrommet, kun opplyst av de gjenværende glørne på peisen satt Harry og strevde med haugen av lekser. Klokka var langt over sengetid for folk flest, men Harry var jo ikke akkurat som folk flest, eller helt normal for den del. Imidlertid hadde han fått sneket til seg Hermines besvarelser mens hun hjalp Ronny, som slet like hardt som Harry i de fleste fagene. Men det var trettende arbeid selv om han bare skrev av de langdryge og ofte unødvendige besvarelsene til Hermine. Han gjespet tungt mens han myste opp på det enorme gulvuret som stod plassert ved portrettet av den Tjukke Kjerringa, men det var ikke mye og bli klok på. Den hadde visere nok til og starte en urmakerforretning, hvorav mange gikk i motsatt retning av normalen, samt at den ikke hadde noen nummer som kunne vise klokkeslettet, kun en hel rekke okkulte symboler var preget inn i urskiven. Men man trengte ikke være noen rakettforsker for og komme frem til at det i alle fall var langt på kveld og godt over sengetid for hans vedkommende.

Han skulle til å pakke sammen pikkpakket sitt og ta kvelden da han hørte en svak klynking som kom fra den mørke gangen opp til sovesalene. Harry ble lammet av frykt og måtte kjempe med seg selv for ikke og få full panikk. «Hallo?! Hvem der?» ropte han med skingrende røst ut i det mørke oppholdsrommet. Ingen svarte, men han syntes han fremdeles kunne høre en slags klynking borte fra trappen til sovesalene. Han fortet seg og plukket opp tryllestaven og gikk med ustø skritt bortover mens han holdt tryllestaven foran seg, klar til å avfyre hva det skulle være mot det som gjemte seg inne i den mørke gangen. «Solaris!» hvisket han mens han gjorde et lite kast med tryllestaven som like etterpå skjøt ut en skarp stråle med blendene hvitt lys. Det tok en liten stund før øynene hans hadde vent seg til det brå lyset, men da lå veien foran ham badet i et klart hvitt lys. Øynene hans ble sperret opp av synet som møtte ham. Halvveis gjemt bak en av de to steinsøylene ved foten av trappa lå Ronnys søster, Gulla; naken fra livet og ned der hun prøvde å skjule sine edlere deler. Rundt anklene hennes hang de hvite bomullstrusene, hvor en stor våt flekk avtegnet seg i det skarpe lyset fra Harrys tryllestav. «Hva faen?!» utbrøt Harry og glemte helt og snu seg eller dekke til ungjenta som så skamfullt opp på ham, med sjokkerte, vidåpne øyne.

«Unnskyld, Harry! Det var ikke meningen og spionere på deg!» klynket Gulla mens tårene piplet nedover kinnene, som var blitt nesten like røde som håret. «Hva?! Har du spionert på meg?!» spurte Harry sjokkert og senket tryllestaven så han slapp å få det skarpe lyset midt i fleisen. «Jeg beklager. Det var ikke meningen altså, men jeg klarte ikke styre meg når jeg så du satt der helt alene.» fortalte Gulla mellom lange hikst. Det var først da det gikk opp for Harry at Gulla hadde tilbrakt kvelden med og tilfredsstille sine perverse lyster mens hun hadde sett på ham. Bare tanken fikk det til å gå kaldt nedover Harrys smale skuldre. «Faen Gulla! Du trenger hjelp!» sa Harry og rynket på nesa mens han så for seg hvordan det hele hadde gått til. «Jeg vet det, men jeg kan ikke styre meg Harry!» hikstet Gulla videre mens hun begravde det herjede ansiktet i hendene. «Så, så. Ingen stor skade skjedd!» løy Harry og klappet den hulkende småjenta forsiktig på hodet. Gulla løftet hodet opp og stirret på Harry med de store beende dådyrøynene sine som var blitt en anelse røde av all sippingen. «Mener du virkelig det Harry?» spurte hun med en anelse håp i stemmen. «Klart det.» svarte Harry kjølig. Øynene til Gulla lyste opp og et bredt smil bredte seg i ansiktet hennes.

Før Harry visste ordet av det hadde Gulla omfavnet ham. Hun presset den nakne kroppen sin mot ham, så han sjanglet et par skritt bakover og ble stoppet av veggen. Uten og tenke seg om gjengjeldte han omfavnelsen og holdt henne tett inntil seg selv og kjente raskt hvordan Harry jr. også ville være med på leken da den begynte og bukte seg nede i silkebokseren. Glemt var alt om leggetid, lekser som ikke var ferdiggjort og Gulla det faktum at hun var den mindreårige søsteren til hans beste venn; nå hadde villdyret i Harrys bukser blitt vekket, og da var det ingen vei utenom penetrering. Han viste han kom til å angre på det etter at akten var fullbrakt, men han hadde allerede passert ''point of no return'', så nå var det bare å peise på, la det stå til og ri stormen (eller Gulla) ut. Men mens han leide den skjelvende ungjenta bort til sofaen hvor de satte seg ned slo det ham at det nok var en tanke risikabelt og sette i gang med slike aktiviteter, midt i oppholdsrommet, hvor en hver kunne komme over dem om noen var oppe og tuslet. Og ta henne med opp på guttens soveværelse var ikke bare umulig, det ville også være mye mer risikabelt enn å gjøre det i oppholdsrommet. Han svelget tungt mens han så bort på Gulla, hun smilte forsiktig til ham. Det rykket i snabben, og når hun nå ville det selv, slapp han og bruke makt, magi eller manipulasjon. Munnen kjentes tørr og hes, mens han åpnet beltet og lot buksene falle. Den anselige bulen på buksa fanget øyeblikkelig Gullas oppmerksomhet. Harry skjente hvordan svetten begynte å renne nedover pannen mens han fiklet med skjelvende hender i et forsøk på og åpne beltespennen. Med skjelvende hender dro han vekk buksene og la dem ved skrivebordet. Gullas øyne lyste opp som stjerner mens blikket hennes fortsatt var limt fast på skrittet til Harry. Hun slet med og få løs BH-en og slet den til slutt i stykker i ren opphisselse og avdekket et par knøttsmå, likebleke knopper som Harry kjærtegnet forsiktig med en svakt, skjelvende hånd, noe som utløste en serie med lave, klynk fra Gulla.

Harry la seg tilbake på sofaen og lot Gulla klatre om bord. «Kom igjen Gulla, fort deg litt, jeg har ikke hele kvelden!» stønnet Harry og håpet at det ville være fort overstått, så han kunne få seg litt søvn før morgendagen. Gulla var ikke sein om å be og ikke lenge etter begynte hun den langsommelige og nokså smertefulle nedstigningen på Harrys steinharde festpåle som vibrerte av kåthet. Gulla gav fra seg et ømt klynk da hun sakte gled nedover den såpeglatte staken som for lengst hadde begynt og penetrere den syltrange jomfrufitta hennes. «Svarte Satan!» peste Harry og tok et skikkelig tak om de ørsmå rumpeballene hennes. Gulla klynket på nytt da Harry presset seg dypt inn i henne med voldsom kraft, helt uten advarsel. «Harry! Å, Harry!» stønnet hun mens pusten økte. «Hold kjeft Gulla, du kan vekke noen med all den gnålinga!» sa Harry lettere irritert mens kikket nervøst rundt i det mørke oppholdsrommet, liksom for og forsikre seg om at de virkelig var alene. Gulla svarte ikke med det samme med roet litt ned på klynkingen sin. «Burde du ikke bruke beskyttelse Harry? Jeg vet ikke om jeg er klar til å bli mamma ennå.» snufset Gulla mens tårene trillet nedover ansiktet som var rødt av både anstrengelse og opphisselse. «Det er ikke nødvendig. Jeg trekker den ut før jeg fyrer av.» løy Harry mens han fortsatte de spastiske bevegelsene så sofaen knaket og gynget i takt med valpefettet til Gulla. Uten og tenkte seg om klasket Harry til Gulla over ræva samtidig som ejakulerte og pumpet den mindreårige jenta full av sperm. Gulla ble så overasket over dette trekket at hun gav fra seg et skingrende skrik som med letthet overdøvet knirkingen fra sofaen. «Faen, Gulla! Sa jeg ikke at du skulle kjeft?!» hveste Harry mens han tømte de siste dråpene sine dypt inne i livmoren hennes og han selv, ség sammen; utmattet og for tom for ''ammunisjon'' til å fortsette det massive angrepet på Gullas nedre deler. «Unnskyld Harry.» svarte Gulla skyldbevist og så skyldbetynget ned i gulvet.

En plutselig lyd, fikk det til å gå iskaldt nedover ryggen hans, var det noen som var oppe og tuslet?

I så fall tvilte Harry på at det ble særlig populært hvis han kom over dem slik de lå nå, spesielt hvis det viste seg og være Ronny.

«Helvete!» utbrøt Harry med panikk i stemmen. Han prøvde febrilsk og komme seg ut av Gulla som var blitt likblek og skalv så kraftig at hun holdt på og vekke Harry jr. til live igjen med bevegelsene sine. «Gulla! Kom deg av for faen!» peste Harry og tenkte med gru på hva som nå kunne skje. Gulla fortet seg av Harry som hadde kastet seg ned bak den store sofaen i et håp om at ikke skulle bli oppdaget. «Gulla? Harry?» spurte en stemme et sted inne i fra de mørke skyggene. «Hold kjeft!» hveste Harry lavmælt og gav tegn til Gulla at hun skulle holde seg stille.

«Er det noen her!» ropte Ronny, enda høyere med den sedvanlig høye og skingrende stemmen sin. Harry bannet lavt mens han ålte seg bort til kanten av sofaen for å se om Ronny nærmet seg. Han snudde seg for og passe på at Gulla ikke fant på noe tull, hun så en anelse blek ut og skalv nokså kraftig, men det var sikkert ikke noe alvorlig. Han hørte Ronny romstere rundt borte ved peisen i et desperat forsøk på og få litt lys, men han gav snart opp og tuslet tilbake i retning soveværelsene. Harry pustet lettet ut og tørket vekk svetten som sildret nedover pannen med håndbaken. «Det er i orden Gulla, han har gått.» Sa Harry og skumpet borti Gulla som fremdels lå og skalv av redsel. «Eh… Okei… Jeg går og legger meg før det blir mer bråk. Du burde gå å ta deg en dusj eller noe, du ser litt pjusk ut!» sa Harry litt usikkert og klapset den Gulla vennlig på hodet før han etterlot henne i det mørke oppholdsrommet.


	4. Kapittel 4 og 5

Kapittel 3

Gyger

''Harry! Må prate me'rei - Kåm aleijne. Hilsen Gyger.'' Harry sukket oppgitt og tenkte han burde ta opp dysleksi problemet til Gyger når han først var der nede. Det var storefri dagen etter at Harry hadde bedekket Gulla og sola skinte ned fra den skyfrie skotske sensommer himmelen. «Lurer på å faen han vil med deg ass...» mumlet Ronny der han trippet bak Harry og leste det lille brevet over skulderen hans.

«Å faen'a Harry! Sa jeg ikke at du skulle komme aleine'a?» utbrøt Gyger da han fikk se Ronny som stakk frem ed rødhårete hodet der han gikk bak Harry. «Når sant skal sies, så er jeg redd deg, Gyger. Ronny ble med for beskyttelse.» svarte Harry likefremt. «Ja, ja. Dere for komme innom'a.» sa Gyger og gikk til side. Innenfor sprakte det lystig på peisen, til tross for at det var varmt og solskinn utenfor. Gyger viste dem til det runde lille bordet i midten av ettroms huset, hvor han hadde dekket på og satt frem litt forfriskninger. Harry ventet med gru på hva det var Gyger hadde tenkt å snakke med ham om. «Jeg hører du er blitt nokså populær på skolen i det siste Harry.» sa Gyger og skjenket en stor kopp med rykende varm granbarte til seg selv. «Det kan jeg ikke si jeg har lagt så mye merke til.» svarte Harry med et nokså mistenksomt blikk. «Jammen i svarte Hælvete'a, Harry! Har'u aldri lurt på åssen du klarer å dra så mye babes eller innynde deg hos lærerne?» stønnet Gyger oppgitt, og grep seg til hodet, som om dette påførte ham sterk hodepine. «Vel, jeg trodde det kom naturlig. En del av Pjolter-familiens medfødte sjarm eller noe.» svarte Harry og trakk på de smale skuldrene. «Faan'a Harry! Du har jo ikke akkurat utseendet med deg heller'a. Det er jo klabbert at det må være no' magi ute å går, ikke sant?» sa Gyger og nippet til den glovarme granbarteen. Harry følte han ble en smule irritert over Gygers kommentar, men valgte og ikke komme med noen respons for øyeblikket. Istedet tok han en ny jafs av bløtkaken, Gyger hadde satt frem. «Hvordan mener du det er mulig da liksom?» spurte Harry etter en kort men pinlig pause, hvor han ble tvunget til å høre på at Gyger lot den ene brakeren etter den andre sive ut igjennom de flekkete vadmelsbuksene. «Mora di.» svarte Gyger og tok en ny slurk av teen. «Hu daua jo mens ho beskytta deg ikke sant. Vi lærera her på bruket trur hu kasta en beskyttelseformel over deg da, så du ble så uimotståelig at ingen ville skade deg. Et lite sjarmtroll med andre ord.» fortsatte Gyger samtidig som åpnet noen av vinduene for å rense luften. Harry tenkte å påpeke at Gyger ikke var noen lærer, men mer enn altmuligmann, men slo det fra seg.

«Nå har'u da altså havna i puberteten, ikke sant? Skjegget begynner å komme, hår på balla å under arma, grovere stemme å sædutløsning. Samtidig begynner du å få øynene opp for det motsatte kjønn, å kanskje noen av det samme også, så nå må du passe på, Harry! Si'a du er så uimotståelig, spesielt blant kvinnfolka, vil de sikkert stå i kø for deg. Før var det sikkert ikke noe problem, men nå begynner'u å bli en mann, så da må du passe på så du ikke ender opp med å sette barn på halve skolen, ikke sant?» sa Gyger og stirret Harry dypt inn i øynene med det svarte, stikkende blikket sitt. Harry gikk fra lettere pinlig berørt til direkte flau, og derifra til angst da han kom til å tenke på at Gyger kanskje selv ikke klarte og motstå ham stort lenger. «Spør du meg høres det mer ut som en forbannelse!» grøsset Ronny mellom munnfullene med kake. «Det der med puberteten altså, de andre greiene hørtes helt digg ut.» forklarte Ronny da alles blikk festet seg på ham.

Kapittel 4

Hermine i hundestilling

Det var en mørk og stormfull kveld, utenfor vinduene i oppholdsrommet pisket regnet mot taket, kun avbrutt av et og annet tordenbrak i det fjerne. Harry og Hermine satt i den komfortable sofaen foran den knitrende peisen og strevde med leksene de hadde fått av professor Sjur. Hermine satt med hodet begravd i ''666 magiske sopper og andre buskvekster'' av Albin Lunemo, mens Harry satt og drodlet i skriveboka si. Han kikket bort på Hermine som skrev i vei så blekket sprutet rundt henne som en liten fontene. Han sukket tungt og ristet bedrøvet på hodet, da han så hvor mange av oppgavene han selv hadde igjen. «Så… Har du lagt noen planer for helga?» spurte Harry og klødde seg på haka med spissen på kalkunfjær penna si. «Sa du noe, Harry?» gryntet Hermine uten å ta blikket opp fra boka. «Nei, ingenting.» mumlet Harry og gikk tilbake til å tegne kjønnsorganer i vill utfoldelse i skriveboka si.

Slik sneglet minuttene seg sakte av sted i stillhet, helt til Harry ble så lei at han holdt på og sovne der han lå henslengt i sofaen. Han latet som han skulle til å skrive noe, men slapp pennen så den landet under sofaen. «Pokker heller! Der mistet jeg penna!» sa Harry og fortet seg ned for og finne den. Mens han famlet rundt i ørska under sofaen, holdt han blikket godt festet på det korte skoleskjørtet Hermine hadde på seg. «Bare litt til nå…» mumlet Harry og bøyde hodet til siden i et desperat forsøk på og få et glimt av godsakene som gjemte seg under skjørtekanten. Akkurat i det han fikk et glimt av innsiden av skjørtet, tok han overbalanse og gikk i bakken med et lavt dunk samtidig som han skumpet borti bordet. «Harry! Hva faen er det du driver med nede på gulvet?!» bjeffet Hermine iltert og sparket til ham på skarpleggen, i håp om at det ville gi ham en lærepenge. «Ingenting!» peste Harry mens han heiste seg om bord i sofaen igjen. «Akkurat! Du skulle ha gjort leksene dine!» sa Hermine og satte oppstoppernesen i været. «Kan du ikke se til og holde kjeft om de forpulte leksene for en gangs skyld?!» ropte Harry og rev boka ut av hånden på Hermine. «Harry! Hva faen er det du driver med?! Den boka er ny!» gneldret Hermine og kastet seg etter den da Harry sendte den i retning peisen. Hun landet på magen ved siden av peisen og klarte å ta imot boka før den gikk i gulvet. Til Harrys hell fikk han nå fritt innsyn opp gjennom skjørtet på Hermine som lå på magen med beina godt spredt. «Heiteste Helvete!» stønnet Harry og kjempet vilt med seg selv for ikke og kaste seg over den uskyldige jenta og bedekke henne uten videre advarsler.

Men det var en tapende kamp, og det tok ikke lang tid før han lot buksene falle og kastet seg mot henne med den vibrerende pestpinnen som ett varmesøkende missil på vei mot målet. Hermine ble klemt til gulvet av det plutselige trykket og slapp boka i forfjamselsen. «Harry?! Hva er det som foregår?!» Ropte hun engstelig mens hun prøvde og reise seg opp igjen. «Du holder kjeft hvis du vet hva som er best for deg!» peste Harry mens han prøvde å stikke den halvslappe pålen sin oppunder skjørtekanten på madammen. Hermine hadde begynt og få en anelse om hva som foregikk, og fikk nå panikk. «Harry! Dit syke svin! La meg gå!» hylte hun og vred seg så kraftig at Harry bommet, og stakk den opp mellom rumpeballene hennes. «Helvete, Hermine! Ligg stille!» hveste Harry mens han begynte og fomle rundt innenfor blusen hennes med den ledige hånda.

«Dette er voldtekt Harry! Bare vent til professor McSnurp får høre om dette!» gaulet Hermine og kastet seg fra side til side, i et desperat forsøk på og få kastet av angriperen. Harry stoppet opp et øyeblikk; var dette egentlig så lurt? Det hadde virket som en topp idé i førstningen, men nå var han ikke så sikker. Dette kunne jo få alvorlige følger når han ble tatt. «Hold kjeft! Jeg tenker!» stønnet Harry og strammet grepet om armene hennes. «Faen heller! Har en sagt A får en si B!» hvisket Harry inn i øret på den skrekkslagne Hermine. Han løftet opp skjørtet hennes med den ledige hånden og oppdaget at han hadde glemt og rive av henne trusen. Han tok et godt tak i linningen og røsket til så den tynne bomullstrusa revnet. Til Harrys store overraskelse var fillene av trusa han holdt i hånden, klissete av fittesaft. «Hva faen?!» utbrøt han og førte trusene opp til nesen for å innånde lukten av Hermines safter. Mens Harry stakk snyteskaftet sitt opp i de klissete trusene og inhalerte i vei, så Hermine sitt snitt til og komme seg unna. Hun vred seg til siden så Harry mistet balansen og gikk i gulvet med et lavt dunk. Hun kom seg kjapt på beina og skulle til å storme ut fra oppholdsrommet, men ombestemte seg og gikk bort hvor Harry lå og ynket seg. Harry krøket seg sammen da han fikk et kraftig spark midt i brystkassen. «Det var for at du prøvde å ta meg!» skrek Hermine og sparket ham igjen, denne gangen i hodet. Det svartnet for Harry, og alt kjentes kaldt ut, til og med hylene til Hermine ble fjernere og fjernere etter hvert som han ble truffet av stadig flere spark mot skallen.

Først da Hermine omsider var for sliten til å sparke til den sammenkrøkte stakkaren på gulvet, gikk det opp for henne hva hun egentlig hadde gjort. «Harry?» hvisket Hermine og bøyde seg engstelig ned mot den livløse kroppen som lå sammenkrøket i fosterstilling på matta foran peisen. En svak stønning kom fra Harry, som sakte begynte og røre seg igjen. Hermine pustet lettet ut da Harry viste tegn til liv, men det var fremdeles ikke sikkert om han hadde pådratt seg noen skader fra den harde medfarten.

«Hvor… Hvor er jeg?» stønnet Harry omsider. Øynene hans så litt glasaktige ut, og håret så ut som et kråkereir etter en kraftig høststorm. «Ikke spill dum, Harry. Jeg faller ikke for det amnesi-knepet ditt igjen.» sa Hermine spisst, og reiste seg opp for å gå til professor McSnurp for og anmelde forholdet. «Vær så snill'a, Hermine. Jeg veit ikke hva som gikk av meg.» sa Harry og så på henne med oppsperrede øyne som lyste av frykt. Hermine stoppet midtveis i rommet og snudde seg mot ham igjen. «Ikke spill idiot Harry!» freste Hermine tilbake. «Jeg ber deg Hermine. Jeg gjør hva som helst. Bare ikke gå til McSnurp.» sa Harry mens han tørket vekk blodet som rant ned fra nesen. «Helvete!» utbrøt han plutselig og ble en anelse rød i ansiktet da han oppdaget at blodet hadde laget en rekke store og skjemmende flekker på kuttebrystet hans. «Se hva du har gjort!» hveste Harry mens han dro kutta over hodet for å unngå å få flere blodflekker på den. «Teknisk sett var det i selv...» begynte Hermine. «Ikke noe men!» avbrøt Harry iltert. «Se hva du har gjort! Tror du jeg noensinne kommer til og få bort disse blodflekkene?!» ropte Harry illsint og fektet med armene mens han rev og slet i kutta for og få den av seg. «Harry, se til å få på deg klærne! Du har jo ikke noe under!» skrek Hermine og slo hendene for øynene. Harry så ned, og fant snart ut at Hermine fortalte sannheten. «Faen i helvete!» hylte Harry og slengte seg ned på sofaen i ren desperasjon. Hermine lurte på om hun hadde overdrevet en smule da Harry kastet seg langflat mot sofaen og klamret seg krampeaktig fast. Hun kikket forsiktig frem mellom fingrene for å se om hun kunne få øye på noe interessant, men Harry hadde dekket til seg med kutten og prøvde forgjeves og dra den over hodet igjen, mens han holdt for sine edlere deler med den frie hånda.

Hermine kjente seg plutselig overraskende opphisset av situasjonen. Hun lurte på om hun skulle springe av gårde til professor McSnurp og fortelle om hva som hadde skjedd, men bestemte seg for og vente litt med det. I stedet ville hun heller tyne Harry for at han skulle få angre det han hadde prøvd og gjøre mot henne. Forskremt og forslått bestemte Harry at han hadde dradd flaksen sin langt nok for en kveld og kom til at det var best og ta kvelden før han havnet i mer bråk. «Hvor har du tenkt deg mister?» spurte Hermine og satte øynene i ham mens hun la armene i kors over den fyldige barmen. «Eh… Til sengs?» prøvde Harry seg og stoppet opp halvveis på vei bort til trappen. Han kjente hvordan halsen snørte seg sammen og munnen ble tørr som en ørken mens Hermine studerte ham inngående med et granskende blikk. Svetten piplet frem i pannen og begynte og sildre nedover ansiktet selv om han gjorde sitt beste for og late som ingenting. Hadde Hermine bestemt seg for og sladre allikevel? Nei, det ville hun nok ikke, hun ville sikkert nyte og holde ham på pinnebenken en stund, samtidig som hun tvang ham til å gjøre alt hun ba om. Hvorfor virket det som om denne sjarmen han liksom var i besittelse av ikke fungerte på alle han kom i kontakt med? Han hadde likevel ikke helt gitt opp og sjarmere Hermine i senk, for å unngå at hun skulle anmelde ham for overgrep forsøk.


	5. Forviklingar

Kapittel 6

Forviklingar

Neste morgen da Harry og Ronny tumlet inn sammen med de andre elevene for og bli fôret i storsalen, la de merke til at hverken Gulla eller Hermine hadde dukket opp, noe Harry tok som en ekstra bonus. «Hvor faen blir det av de sullikene?!» spurte Ronny og så seg rundt i mylderet av småunger som løp rundt i salen, proppfulle av krefter og energi etter og ha fått i seg for store mengder sukker. «Hvorfor i Helvete bryr du deg om de to? Vi kan klare mye bedre enn de to!» sa Harry og gliste fett mens han dumpet enda en monsterporsjon med havegrøt ned på tallerkenen og drysset på store mengder sukker over samt et ekstra smørøye. Ronny gav Harry sitt, ''er-ikke-det-opplagt-da''-blikk før han begynte og stappe innpå selv.

«Hør her Ronny! Du må prøve å slappe av litt for en gangs skyld! Du uroer deg jo for noe hele tida!» sa Harry og klasket til kompisen lekent i bakhodet. «Du har vel rett Harry.» svarte Ronny og gned det såre bakhodet sitt mens han fortsatte og bøtte innpå med sterkt sukret havregrøt. «Steike Ronny! Se på de muggene til hun der!» sa Harry oppspilt og pekte på en av Håsblås jentene i syvende. «Tenker du ikke på noe annet enn å feie over alle damene på skolen egentlig?!» sa Ronny som nå hadde fått nok prat om damer for en stund. «Ronny.... Etter hva Gyger fortalte, ville det bare være idiotisk av meg å la disse kreftene gå til spille. Jeg sverger på at før jeg har gått ut i sjuende, skal jeg ha dyppet løken i hver eneste, levende, attraktive jente her på skolen!» sa Harry skråsikkert, før han reiste seg fra bordet og slentret bort til Håsblås bordet, hvor han umiddelbart begynte å sjekke opp damene. Ronny ristet på hodet og prøvde og glemme samtalen, fremdeles bekymret for venninnen og lille søstera.

«Så, kommer dere hit ofte jenter?» spurte Harry med et sleskt glis rundt kjeften mens han svermet rundt dem som en irriterende mygg. «Ja, dette er jo tross alt storsalen…» sa en av Håsblåsingene mens hun prøvde å holde de griske fingrene til Harry unna. Harry svarte med og le høyt og falskt mens han intensiverte forsøket på og få fingrene inn under kuttebrystet til jentene. «Nå holder det Harry!» sa en av jentene og klapset til ham på kinnet med flat hånd. «Dette skal du få betale for!» snerret Harry og gned seg på kinnet som nå var blitt ildrødt. «Ja, særlig.» svarte Håsblåsingen spottende og fortsatte med måltidet. «Avvist igjen Pjolter?» hørte han en slepende stemme si bak seg. Han snudde seg og fikk øye på Drago Malfang, sammen med Kreps og Gorgel. «Brenn i helvete Malfang!» snerret Harry og spyttet på kutten til Drago. «Den kommer til og koste deg dyrt Pjolter.» sa Vindfang advarende da Harry trasket nedslått tilbake til Griffingbordet. «Hvordan gikk det?» spurte Ronny og så opp fra den tredje porsjonen sin. «De var lesbiske Ronny.» sa Harry og øste opp en ny porsjon til seg selv. «Nå tuller du vell? De kan jo ikke være det alle sammen?» fortsatte Ronny. «Hold kjeft og spis grøten din.» snøftet Harry uten å se opp fra maten. Akkurat da begynte uglene og suse inn i storsalen og dumpe brev og pakker ned på de intetanende elevene. Noen av de største pakkene var nærmest livsfarlige der de smalt ned i bordplatene så kopper og kar fløy i alle retninger. Ronny og Harry slapp unna med den nyeste utgaven av Kveldseeren, som var en av de letteste avisene.

Like etterpå ringte skoleklokka, og folk begynte å avslutte måltidet og gjøre seg klar for første time. Alle utenom Harry vel og merke. «Skal du ikke begynne å gjøre deg klar? Første time starter jo snart.» Spurte Ronny og tørket vekk melkebarten med kutteermet. «Nei, jeg tror ikke jeg gidder å gå til timene i dag.» svarte Harry mørkt. Ronny stoppet opp og ble stående og se overrumplet på Harry. «Hva? Du har vel ikke tenkt å skulke?» spurte han og så seg rundt, for og forsikre seg om at ingen la merke til dem. «Jo, det er akkurat det jeg har tenkt å gjøre!» sa Harry bestemt og reiste seg.

«Det kan du ikke gjøre! De kommer til og merke at du er borte!» sa Ronny og veivet dramatisk med armene. «Du sier ikke det, Sherlock?» svarte Harry sarkastisk, uten og snu seg. Ronny ble stående måpende igjen i virvelen av småunger som stormet til de forskjellige timene.

Harry brøytet seg vei gjennom portrettet av den Tjukke Kjerringa og slentret rolig inn i oppholdsrommet, hvor han fikk øye på Gulla som lå på sofaen foran peisen og så dårlig ut. «Harry! Det er noe jeg må snakke med deg om.» sa hun og prøvde og reise seg opp da Harry kom inn i rommet. «Det passer litt dårlig nå Gulla. Vi tar det seinere.» svarte Harry og fortsatte opp trappen til soveværelsene. Der la han seg ned på himmelsengen og lukket øynene. «For et slit!» stønnet han og begravde ansiktet i hendene. Han kjente seg trett og søvnig etter å ha sittet oppe og kjempet med å gjøre ferdig alle leksene til dagens timer. Men det som plaget ham mest var det sørgelige faktum at ikke alle jentene så ut til å vise noen respons på den trylleformelen, Gyger hadde snakket om, den som skulle gjøre ham så sjarmerende at ingen kunne motsi ham.

Han satte seg fort opp da han hørte tuslingen av nakne føtter som nærmet seg døren. «Harry? Er du her?» hørte han Gulla spørre fra utsiden.

«Svarte Helvete! Tar hun ikke et hint?» sukket Harry for seg selv. Han la seg tilbake i senga og dro puten over hodet så han ikke skulle høre stemmen til Gulla. «Harry? Vi må snakke sammen!» fortsatte Gulla i den irriterende tonen fra den andre siden av døra. Harry måtte kjempe med seg selv for ikke og skrike til jentungen. «Hvorfor går hun ikke bare?» stønnet han og dro puta enda lengre nedover ansiktet. Harry trodde hun endelig hadde gitt opp og pustet lettet ut. «Harry?» fortsatte Gulla og banket på døra. «Jeg takler ikke mer av dette!» ropte Harry, fortet seg opp fra sengen og rev opp døren. «Nå holder du kjeft Gulla! Jeg blir kvalm av å høre den jævla stemmen din hele tida! Slutt og plag meg! Det var bare et engangsknull, ikke noe mer.» brølte han så spyttet flagret i fjeset på Gulla som sjokkert ble stående og høre på skjenneprekenen. Da Harry var ferdig med å skrike obskøne ting til henne, smelte han døra igjen foran ansiktet på henne og luntet tilbake til sengen, hvor han la seg ned og falt straks i dyp søvn.

Han hadde imidlertid ikke fått sove lenge før han ble brutalt revet ut av de våte drømmene sine. «Hva faen?!» utbrøt han og gned søvnen ut av øynene. Han ble mildt sagt overrasket da han så professor Stikling som så strengt ned på ham med armene i kors over den veldige magen. «Hva gjør De her, dette er jo guttenes sovesal!» sa han prøvde forgjeves og dekke til morgenbrødet. «Nå er du i trøbbel unge trollmann! Herr Willersen har fortalt meg at du valgte å droppe dagens time, er dette sant?!» sa hun og sendte Harry et giftig blikk.

«Vel…» begynte Harry og svelget da han ikke kom på noe og si for og roe ned den illsinte professoren. Fluktplaner og bortforklaringer, den ene villere enn den andre for gjennom hodet til Harry mens han satte seg opp i sengen. «Spytt ut, gutt!» Forlangte professor Stikling irritert. Harry gjorde som hun sa og sendte en stor spyttklyse midt i ansiktet på henne, før han kastet seg ut av sengen og satte nedover vindeltrappen til oppholdsrommet som en gal. Han rakk ikke en gang og fortelle passordet til den Tjukke Kjerringa, men brøt seg gjennom lerretet og fortsatte nedover den folketomme korridoren. Først da han kom til enden på en ny korridor, våget han og sette ned farten. Han hev etter pusten mens han søkte tilflukt bak en av de høye gardinene i vinduene. «Nå har jeg tabbet meg ut stort!» mumlet han og dro på seg klærne han hadde snappet med seg på veien ut av soverommet.

Ikke lenge etterpå hørte han lyden av tunge skritt som dundret nedover gangen, og ganske snart dukket den fyldige skikkelsen til professor Stikling opp. Hun var rød som en overmoden tomat i ansiktet, Harry lurte på om det var av raseri eller utmattelse av all løpingen eller en mulig kombinasjon av de to. Til Harrys hell fortsatte hun bortover gangen i rasende fart mens hun slapp fra seg den ene kraftsalven etter den andre. Det tok en stund før Harry våget seg frem fra gjemmestedet bak gardinene, og det var først da han sto og kikket bortover gangen hvor professor Stikling hadde forsvunnet han kom på at det var i retning av rektor Homsesnurrs kontor. «Faen heller! Nå er det slutt!» stønnet han og tok seg til pannen mens han forestilte seg at han kom til og ble satt på toget til Dumlingene samme kveld. En høylytt poff-lyd bak ham fikk ham til å fare sammen av forskrekkelse. Der stod Homsesnurr selv med professor Stikling like bak. «Der er'n rektor! La oss ta'n!» snerret professor Stikling og flekket de skjeve tennene sine mot Harry mens hun freste som en villkatt.

«Så, så professor. Ro Dem litt ned.» sa Homsesnurr med mild stemme og holdt henne igjen så hun ikke skulle fly på Harry og klore ut øynene hans. «Hold henne unna meg rektor, kjerringa er jo sprøyte gal!» utbrøt Harry mens han med avsky betraktet den lubne kjerringa som prøvde og komme seg fri fra Homsesnurrs grep. Homsesnurr nikket forståelsesfullt til Harry og grep opp staven sin, tok feil og dro opp den andre, riktige staven fort før noen andre skulle se det. Så rettet han tryllestaven mot professor Stikling og ropte med tydelig stemme: «Imoviblis!»

Virkningen lot ikke vente på seg, et tynt blått skjær strømmet ut fra tryllestaven og innhyllet professor Stikling før hun ble som lammet, mistet balansen og gikk i gulvet med et knas da nesen og tennene ble slått inn fra sammenstøtet med steingulvet. «Ikke igjen!» utbrøt Homsesnurr oppgitt og stakk tryllestaven tilbake innenfor kutten. «Ja, ja. Det er sånt som skjer fra tid til annen.» mumlet Homsesnurr og bøyde seg ned for å se hvordan det sto til med professor Stikling som lå langflat på gulvet omgitt av en stadig større blodpøl som sivet frem fra området rundt ansiktet hennes. Harry begynte nesten å føle medynk med den havarerte professoren da han ble revet ut av tankene av rektor Homsesnurr som snakket til ham med overraskende rolig stemme. «Vel det var jo litt leit at det skulle gå slik da, men, men.» mumlet Homsesnurr og klødde seg tenksomt i det grå bustete håret som stakk ut til alle kanter under den idiotiske kjeglehatten hans som var dekket av et svart lag med filt og påmalte stjerner. «Jo…» svarte Harry og tenkte seg om før han sa noe som kunne forårsake mer trøbbel enn han allerede hadde. «Vel, vel. Du har vel en ny time snart Pjolter. Ikke kom for sent, så skal jeg slå en strek over denne uheldige hendelsen, OK?» sa Homsesnurr og blunket kjekt til Harry bak de stjerneformede brillene. «Mener du virkelig det rektor! Faen! Takk skal du ha!» utbrøt Harry plutselig og strålte som en sol mot den gamle trollmannen. «Bros before hoes, Harry.» svarte Homsesnurr tydelig brydd over rosen og snudde seg fort vekk for og tørke bort en tåre som Harry så komme til synet i øyekroken hans. Alt av frykt for og bli utkastet og hjemsendt var som blåst bort fra Harry han trippet lekende lett bortover de folksomme gangene på vei til formeltimen med professor Spirrevipp.

«Konsentrer dere nå folkens! Fokuser!» gjentok Svirrevipp med sin sedvanlige pipende stemme oppe fra podiet. Harry knep øynene sammen som de andre mens han konsentrerte seg steinhardt om objektet på pulten foran ham, som han liksom skulle få til og forsvinne i tomme lufta. «Forsvinn da for svarte helvete!» hørte han Drago utbryte oppgitt fra den andre siden av klasserommet, til alle andres forlystelse frembrakte en hel del knising og humring rundt om i rommet. «Ro dere ned folkens. Konsentrasjon!» gjentok Svirrevipp igjen, en tanke mer irritert nå. Harry konsentrerte seg alt hva remmer og tøy kunne holde, mens han hele tiden gjentok formelen mellom sammenbitte tenner. «Eksepsjonelt frøken Vrang! Bra jobbet!» pep professor Spirrevipp og klappet med de små hendene sine og danset en liten seiersdans for seg selv oppe på podiet. Harry hørte hvordan irriterte grynt bredde seg over resten av klassen da de ble klar over at Hermine nok en gang hadde fått det til før alle andre. Innbitt på og få det til tok Harry enda hardere i, og kjente hvordan en blodåre i tinningen begynte og pulsere faretruende etter hvert som sekundene gikk. Plutselig brøt Harry den totale stillheten i klasserommet. En høy during fra stolsetet sa sitt om at Harry hadde tatt i alt for hardt. Da duringen endelig hadde tatt slutt hadde alle som en snudd seg mot ham og stirret på ham med vidåpne øyne og åpen munn. Samtidig begynte en stank som minnet dem om overkokt kål og råtne drageegg og sive ut i klasserommet, hvor lufta var tett og stillestående. Harry hadde mest lyst til å forsvinne ned i bakken, ikke i sine villeste fantasier kunne han tenkt seg og havne i en slik ydmykende situasjon. Han holdt øynene lukket og fortsatte å gjenta formelen som om ingenting hadde skjedd, mens han prøvde og stenge ute de ville latterbrølene fra klassekameratene. «Oi, oi! Det var litt av en eksplosjon Pjolter!» pep Spirrevipp og viftet med hånden for og få bort den forurensede lukten som bredte seg i rommet. «Fy faen Pjolter! Er du helt gjennområtten eller?» peste Drago og gispet etter luft etter som Harrys avgasser bredte seg til de fjerneste delene av klasserommet. Noen lo, andre gispet fremdeles etter luft, mens professor Spirrevipp åpnet alle vinduene med tryllestaven for å slippe inn litt frisk luft. «Jeg tror vi slutter litt tidlig i dag jeg…» pep Spirrevipp og så på klokka. Alle takket Spirrevipp for omtenksomheten og buste ut av klasserommet, bortsett fra Harry som fortsatt satt med lukkede øyne. Han hadde senket tryllestaven og hodet var bøyd, der han satt og ønsket seg tilbake til Dumlingene. Alt måtte være bedre enn dette tenkte han mens lyden av fottrinn ble svakere etter hvert som elvene rømte fra klasserommet. «Harry! Timen er over. Kom deg ut!» pep Spirrevipp og gikk ut av døra bak ham. For første gangen siden den fatale ulykken åpnet Harry øynene og så seg rundt i klasserommet, som nå var forlatt. Lukten av hans egen tarmgass fikk tårer til å sprette fram i øyekroken og han løp bort til vinduet for og få litt frisk luft selv, etter og ha sittet midt i nullsonen for sitt eget gassangrep.

Han trakk inn den friske luften i lange drag før han snudde seg og gikk tilbake til pulten for å plukke opp sakene sine. «For en dag!» mumlet Harry for seg selv mens han stappet lærebøkene tilbake i sekken og syntes synd på seg selv på samme tid. Da han åpnet døra for og forlate klasserommet ble han møtt av voldsomme latterbrøl fra Ronny som hadde blitt igjen for og vente på ham. «Fy faen Harry! Den greide du bra!» klukklo Ronny og klasket seg på lårene. Harry ble knallrød i ansiktet og hostet noe uforståelig til svar mens han lukket døren bak seg. «Man kunne nesten si at det var på grensa til svart magi!» fortsatte Ronny og tørket vekk tårene som presset seg frem i øyekroken. «Det greier seg Ronny.» sa Harry oppgitt og skulte mot kompisen. «Gjett om Slimgardingene kommer til og la deg få gjennomgå for den der'a Harry! Fy faen!» sa Ronny mens han småløp ved siden av Harry bortover den nå folketomme gangen på vei til matsalen for å innta middag. Harry tenkte at Ronny nok hadde rett, men det var fint lite han egentlig kunne gjøre med det. Og ganske riktig, da Harry og Ronny kom inn til storsalen for å innta middagen, ble det plutselig helt stille før alle sammen på en gang begynte og le så de ristet og det ga gjenklang mellom veggene. Til og med Homsesnurr og de andre lærerne så ut til og humre godt bak skjegget der de satt på den opphøyde plattformen og overvåket elevens matinntak. Harry kjente han raskt ble ildrød i ansiktet da alles øyne pekte på ham og lo så de ristet der de satt og stappet seg med mat. Han snudde seg mot Ronny for og få litt støtte, men la fort merke til at selv Ronny pekte og lo seg fjollete. Uten og kaste et nytt blikk på Ronny gikk han fort bort til Griffingbordet hvor han satte seg tungt ned ved siden av Hermine som hadde hodet begravd i en eller annen tykk bok. «Hei Harry. Åssen står det tell?» spurte Jukkom fra den andre sida av bordet mens han forsynte seg nok en gang fra den store, rykende gryta som stod midt foran dem. «Eh… Bare bra tror jeg.» svarte Harry litt forfjamset. «Ja, ja. Skal det væra ein porsjon ertesuppe ell?» fortsatte Jukkom og holdt fram den store tresleiva mens han prøvde å dempe et knis. Harry kjente hvordan kinnene fikk farge som en overmoden tomat mens sinne og hat vellet opp i ham etter som latteren ikke lot vente på seg. «Ikke gjør det Jukkom, jeg tror han har fått i seg nok fra før.» flirte Fred og dultet Harry vennskapelig i skuldra. Nå hadde latteren spredd seg til de andre bordene også, skjønt de ikke hadde fått med seg spøken var det nok å se at andre pekte på Harry for og begynne å le så tårene trillet. Akkurat da latteren hadde stilnet igjen, var det en eller annen luring som fant på å trylle frem et nytt buldrende brak fra Harrys retning, og så var latteren i gang igjen. Harry som hadde sunket sammen over det tomme matfatet og ventet på at latteren skulle dø vekk, innså at han ikke kunne sitte der og finne seg i dette. Han satte seg fort opp og prøvde og reise seg lynraskt fra benken får så å storme ut av storsalen, men han tråkket i den lange kutten sin under bordet og falt bakover over benken og slo hodet og ryggen i steingulvet mens beina fremdeles lå over benken samtidig som en surklende fis slapp ut i forfjamselsen. Latteren fra Jukkoms vits, som hadde begynt å avta, steg nå til øredøvende høyder mens Harry iltert prøvde og komme seg på beina igjen. Borte på lærerbordet så han Homsesnurr som lo så stolens hans ristet mens han slo den ene hånden i bordet for og få mer mjød i gullkruset.


	6. Overgrepet

Kapittel 7

Overgrepet

Harry ble ikke bedre stemt da han fikk høre at Fred og Georg hadde døpt om professor Spirrevipps klasserom til ''Gasskammeret'', til alles store fornøyelse. Han var derfor i dårlig humør da han trampet ut av oppholdsrommet senere på kvelden og etterlot Hermine og Ronny uten og si noe som helst. Han kikket ned på pergamentrullen han hadde fått for å sjekke ut hvor denne leksehjelpinga skulle foregå. «Biblioteket, Annen etasje.» mumlet han mens han brøytet seg forbi en gruppe første klassinger som stod og så på maleriet av en halvnaken heks som ble bedekket av en enhjørning. Harry håpet inderlig det ikke var Spirrevipp selv som skulle lede leksehjelpen, Harry kunne ikke fordra den gnomelignende oppkomlingen der han stod oppe på podiet sitt og messet ut ordrer som blandet seg med hvitløksånden hans og forpestet klasserommet. Alt i alt lurte Harry på hvorfor ikke Spirrevipps klasserom hadde blitt døpt til Gasskammeret for lenge siden, og ikke på grunn av det enkelte uhellet fra hans side.

«Harry!» ropte en mild stemme mot ham da han entret den andre etasjen i det nedstøvete biblioteket. Han så seg rundt og fikk snart øye på Cho Wong, den deiligste dama i Rævklo. Hun hadde mang en gang vært offer for Harrys skitne fantasi mens han lå hjemme i Hekkeveien og glaserte laksen sin om nettene mens Dumlingene sov sin dypeste søvn den foregående sommerferien. «Går det bra Harry? Du ser litt utilpass ut.» sa Cho bekymret da hun så Harry som hadde blitt lyserød og hadde fått en matt glans i øynene.

«Hva? Neida, alt er helt toppers!» svarte Harry bråkjekt mens han struttet bortover til et ledig bord ved siden av Cho. «Nei vel. Det var vel sikkert bare innbilning.» mumlet Cho mens hun ble geleidet bort til bordet av Harry, som hadde slått på sjarmen sin på full guffe. «Du ser godt ut i kveld Cho, også så godt du lukter!» sa Harry og snuste mot henne med oppstoppernesen sin. «Tusen takk, det var snilt sagt. Men nå burde vi vel sette i gang med leksene.» svarte Cho høflig men bestemt mens hun prøvde og holde en viss avstand til Harry som så ut som det var like før han kunne begynne og tørjukke opp etter leggen hennes.

Mens Cho dro frem noen eldgamle bøker fra stabelen som stod oppstilt ved siden av bordet, hadde Harry allerede begynt å se seg selv sjarmere samtlige klesplagg av Cho, helt til de vred de nakne og svette kroppene sine mot hverandre. Det var bare flaks som gjorde at han ikke kom der og da. Han knep sammen beina for og hindre at Cho skulle merke at han hadde begynt og heise flagget sitt til topps. «… Harry?!» utbrøt Cho plutselig og stirret på ham med et lettere forskremt utrykk i det plettfrie ansiktet sitt. «Eh.. Hva er det?!» svarte Harry med drømmende stemme mens han beundret skjønnheten som satt ved siden av ham i den behagelige sofaen. «Du blør jo!» utbrøt Cho, fremdeles med en anelse mild panikk i stemmen. Det var først da Harry merket at en tynn strime av blod rant ned fra begge neseborene hans. Han fortet seg og slå hånden for nesen og tørket av neseblodet med kutteermet.

«Det er ikkeno'.» sa Harry sensuelt og dro Cho etter hånden mot sofaen. «Jeg vet ikke helt Harry, kanskje dette var en dårlig idé.» begynte Cho og pekte i retning utgangen. «Kom igjen'a! Ikke vær sånn!» sa Harry og strøk henne oppover låret så rolig og kjærlig han kunne. «Nå skal vi bare å slappe av og kose oss litt, ikke sant?» sa Harry innbydende. «Tja. Det kan vel ikke skade… Selv om jeg kom for og hjelpe deg med leksene.» mumlet Cho som fortsatt virket litt nervøs i Harrys selskap. «Akkurat.» sa Harry og slikket seg om leppene mens han fantaserte om den eksotiske skjønnheten som satt ved siden av ham.

Harry snudde seg vekk fra henne og trakk frem den lille flakongen med munnspray han alltid bar på seg i tilfelle han skulle bli heldig og få napp. Han dusjet innsiden av kjeften sin både lenge og vel med en solid dose. «Så, er du hypp på litt sengekos?» spurte Harry glatt og la armen rundt henne. «Harry! Hva er du prøver deg på?» Svarte Cho og satte øynene i Harry. «Ingenting… ennå!» sa Harry og tvang seg på henne. «Harry!» utbrøt Cho sjokkert. Før Harry fikk med seg hva som skjedde klasket Cho til ham på kinnet og reiste seg fort fra sofaen. «Hvordan våger du?!» remjet hun og hyttet med hendene. «Ta det rolig da baby.» svarte Harry og lente seg bakover i sofaen i det desperat forsøk på og virke hip. «Ta det rolig?!» Gjentok irritert Cho mens hun knipset med fingrene under nesen på Harry for og rive ham ut av de erotiske fantasiene han kokte i hop i hodet mens han snakket med henne. «Her blir jeg med deg opp for å hjelpe deg med leksene fordi professor Spirrevipp sa du slet og så blir jeg overfalt like etter at jeg har kommet over dørstokken!» fortsatte Cho mens hun travet rundt foran Harry. Harry på sin side hadde allerede blitt lei av maset og gjespet tungt mens han slet tungt for å konsentrere seg om hva Cho fortalte ham. Men det var ikke enkelt, han fantaserte hele tiden om de fyldige muggene som duvet opp og ned ettersom hun travet frem og tilbake med raske, presise skritt.

«Faen Harry! Følger du med eller?!» ropte Cho høylytt og rev ham ut fra de klissvåte drømmene. «Ja, ja, klart det!» sa Harry så oppriktig som han klarte uten å overdrive. «Ikke faen om du gjør! Du tenker bare på en ting du Pjolter!» sa Cho iltert. «Kan du ikke slutte med den forbanna sytinga nå da for svarte helvete!» brølte Harry plutselig og reiste seg raskt opp fra sofaen. «Nå har jeg faen meg fått nok av denne såkalte leksehjelpinga di, se til og kom deg ut før jeg klasker til deg!» brølte han og pekte mot døra med en finger som skalv av raseri. «Kaster du meg ut fra biblioteket?!» utbrøt Cho vantro med kulerunde øyne som lyste av sjokk og forvirring på en og samme tid. «Det kan du sette den feite thai-ræva di i pant på!» sa Harry og skar tenner. Et sekund så det ut som hun skulle til og dra til ham, men så forandret ansiktsuttrykket hennes seg fra raseri til sorg. «Hvordan kunne du?!» fikk hun presset frem mellom tårevåte hikst før hun la på dør og forsvant ut i gangen. Harry ble stående igjen følte seg litt sjaber, ikke fordi han hadde fått Cho til å begynne å skrike, men fordi det slo ham at nå måtte han gjøre leksene alene, uten noen som helst hjelp. «Faen heller!» utbrøt han og sparket til bordet hvor han hadde slengt fra seg lærebøkene. Ikke kunne han spørre Hermine heller, etter det han presterte og rote seg opp i med henne i går. Nei, nå måtte han nok sette alle kluter til og ta i et skippertak, hvis han ikke ville bli kastet ut av skolen. Kaldsvetten silte nedover den bleke pannen hans mens han så for seg at han måtte flytte tilbake til Dumlingene, spesielt etter hva som hadde skjedd like før han stakk av. Han tvilte sterkt på om onkelen ville la det gå ustraffet hen at han hadde bedekket tanten og satt barn på henne.

Men akkurat nå var han for sliten og amperert til og få gjort noe annet enn og dra'n eller legge seg, alt etter hvordan formen var når han kom frem til oppholdsrommet. Harry samlet med seg sakene sine og fortet seg nedover den nå folketomme korridoren som ledet opp til Driting-tårnet. Mens han trasket seg vei gjennom de øde og dystre korridorene og fantaserte om de drittdeilige jentene på huslaget ble han plutselig klar over at han tydeligvis ikke var alene i gangen. Han vred på hodet, med et ørlite håp om at det ville være en eller helst flere jenter han kunne prøve å sjarmere med seg tilbake til oppholdsrommet, men ble en tanke forfjamset, da han ikke kunne se noen der. Ikke så lite skuffet og forfjamset gikk han ut ifra at det sikkert hadde vært hans egen fantasi som spilte ham et eller annet sykt puss eller et spøkelse som hadde forsvunnet i tomme lufta. Uansett lot han tankene nok en gang vandre til det motsatte kjønn, og sine erotiske fantasier. Men før lang tid var gått hørte han på ny en fremmed lyd som kom fra ett eller annet sted i nærheten. "Det var da som faen da!" utbrøt han irritert da han ikke kunne se annet enn en tom og svakt opplyst korridor bak seg. Han fortsatte videre med raske bestemte skritt og var fast bestemt på og fortsette til oppholdsrommet uten flere irriterende distraksjons momenter. Men han hadde ikke før rundet hjørnet og entret en ny og enda dystrere korridor, kun opplyst av et par flakkende fakler som hang på veggene før han hørte en grufull hvesing som nærmet seg bakfra. «Voldta! Må voldta!» hveste den hese stemmen mens farten økte. Harry bråsnudde og forventet nærmest og se noe grufullt og umenneskelig, men på ny så det ut som han var alene. Et fryktelig hyl fra korridoren lenger fremme rev ham imidlertid ut fra tankene og tilbake til virkeligheten.

Med skjelvende føtter nådde han et nytt hjørne og stakk hodet frem for å sjekke at kysten var klar. Det groteske synet som møtte ham, fikk ham til å slippe bøkene som smalt i gulvet og ga gjenklang i de tomme gangene. Munnen hans gled vidåpen og tungen hang slapt ut mellom de gule tennene mens siklet dryppet ned på de uvurderlige teppene. Midt på gulvet foran ham lå en sammenkrøket person i en heller ukomfortabel stilling. Beina var bøyd fra hverandre med stor makt og ryggen var bøyd framover så personen stod på alle fire og sprikte med hender og føtter. Uten at Harry kunne kontrollere det begynte Harry jr. på nok en gang og gjøre klar til utskytningsmodus. Svetten begynte å piple nedover pannen mens han desperat prøvde og forhindre en ukontrollert utblåsning.

Han slikket seg tenksomt om munnen mens han så bort på jenta som sto som frosset fast i den noe merkverdige posituren. Han samlet det lille han hadde av selvkontroll og bestemte seg for ikke og 'ta en kjapp en' mens han myste på jenta, og gikk med noe ustø gange bort til henne for og finne ut hva som egentlig hadde skjedd. Da han var så nær han våget, la han straks merke til at noen hadde brukt en eller annen formel på jenta siden hun stod helt urørlig. Da han snek seg bak jenta for å se om han kunne få et glimt av trusene hennes, fikk han til sin store overraskelse se at jenta ikke hadde truser på seg i det hele tatt. Han så nemlig hele herligheten som den lyste innbydende mot ham. Nå ble det enda vanskeligere for ham å motstå fristelsen til og kjenne litt på varene, og etter en sekund eller så måtte han gi tapt for sine lyster og rakte ut en skjelvende hånd. «Harry?!» ropte en stemme bak ham og fikk ham til å fare sammen. Han snudde på hodet og fikk se Hermine og Ronny stå og betrakte opptrinnet borte fra den andre enden av korridoren. «Hva faen er det du driver med mann?!» ropte Hermine iltert mens hun småløp nedover gangen så kutten løftet seg opp bak henne og ga muligens Ronny fritt tilsyn til det aller helligste for da han kom frem hadde han et temmelig fårete glis i trynet. «Det er ikke slik som det ser ut og jeg kan forklare alt sammen.» sa Harry mens han tenkte gjennom hvordan han virkelig skulle få forklart denne helsprø situasjonen for de andre uten og bli stemplet som en pervers overfallsmann. «Det håper jeg virkelig du kan, for her kommer det flere.» sa Hermine og pekte tilbake til gangen de hadde kommet fra. Svetten sildret nedover pannen som en vårflom da han så Homsesnurr selv, sammen med professor Sjur komme gående bortover gangen med raske bestemte skritt. «Pjolter?» utbrøt Sjur med et sleipt glis da han fikk se Harry som fremdeles satt sammenkrøket ved siden av den forheksede jenta som stod med baken i været og viste frem godsakene sine til allmenn beskuelse. «Nå har du virkelig tråkket i salaten din ufordragelige drittunge!» hånlo Sjur og tenkte at nå skulle det bli lett og få utvist Pjolter og kanskje de to plagsomme kompisene hans også hvis han var riktig så heldig.

«Så, så Sjur. La oss nå ikke dra forhastede sluttinger.» svarte Homsesnurr og kjælte tenksomt med det buskete skjegget. «Unnskyld meg, men vi tok dem jo på fersk gjerning rektor! Seksuelt overgrep på en medelev samt ulovlig bruk av magi!» sa Sjur og pekte med en finger som dirret av raseri mot den forskremte trioen. «Er dette sant Harry?» spurte Homsesnurr og så ned på Harry med et bekymret blikk. «Ikke på langt nær rektor. Jeg skulle bare se litt… Men jeg fant henne slik da jeg kom.» La han fort til da han skjønte bommerten han nettopp hadde begått. «Særlig Pjolter! Du og de to utskuddene av noen venner du har ble tatt på fersken denne gangen, og da slipper du ikke så lett unna som du pleier!» sa Sjur og kastet et forarget blikk på Homsesnurr, mens han husket alle sprellene Pjolter & Co hadde sluppet unna med siden han var berømt og Homsesnurrs yndlingselev. I mellomtiden hadde flere elever kommet til og det stod nå en hel liten forsamling bak Sjur og Homsesnurr som betraktet opptrinnet med kulerunde øyne. «Burde dere ikke dekke til henne?» spurte en av førsteklassingene fra Rævklo som så helt sjokkert ut ved synet av den halvnakne jenta. «Jeg burde vel sjekke om hun er i orden først.» foreslo vaktmesteren Aargus Slask som også hadde kommet til og hadde banet seg vei til han sto først i rekka av skuelystne mens han slikket seg håpefullt om munnen. «Jo, det høres jo fornuftig ut.» svarte Homsesnurr etter og tenkt seg litt om først.

Aargus slikket seg igjen om leppene mens han slapp forbi professorene for å undersøke jenta. «OK, da tror jeg det er best alle andre går oppholdsrommene sine.» sa Homsesnurr til forsamlingen av håpefulle elever. «Hva med Pjolter og kompani?» spurte Sjur og gliste sleskt mot Harry som fremdeles satt med et forskremt utrykk i ansiktet. «La dem gå de også, det er snart jul Serverus.» sa Homsesnurr med mild stemme og blunket lurt til Harry. «Jul? Det er jo to måneder til ennå!» sa Sjur ampert og fektet med hendene for å få Homsesnurrs oppmerksomhet tilbake. «Sier du det, sier du det.» mumlet Homsesnurr uinteressert og fulgte skokken med forskremte unger bort fra åstedet. «Rektor!» remjet Sjur etter ham i et siste forsøk på og komme i kontakt med ham igjen. «Faen i Helvete Pjolter! Du skal ikke slippe så lett unna! Dere har alle tre arrest, 50 minus poeng hver samt portforbud etter mørkets frembrudd!» sa Sjur mens han smilte skadefro mot de tre ungene. «Det kan du ikke gjøre! Du hørte hva Homsesnurr sa!» sa Hermine og stakk potetnesen i været mot læreren. «Våger De og fornærme meg din skitne lille grums!» beljet han så spyttklysene sprutet rundt ham. Så kom han på hva han nettopp hadde skreket til eleven og ble enda blekere om nebbet enn før. Hermine stod som lamslått etter professorens utbrudd og Harry syntes det så ut som hun kunne begynne å sippe hvert sekund som helst, eller dra til Sjur, en av de to var han sikker på at det ville bli. «Vel, hvis dere overser den lille glippen, skal jeg la dette bestialske voldtektsforsøket till herr Pjolter her, gå upåaktet hen. Har vi en avtale?» spurte han og så fra hver av dem med nervøse, flakkende øyne. «Avtale!» skjøt Harry inn og tok Sjur i den klamme, slappe neven.

Dagen etter bestemte Harry seg for å ta en liten alvorsprat med jotnen Gyger. Han hadde spart opp en hel del sinne siden det gikk opp for ham at Gyger mest sannsynligvis hadde servert ham en løgn da han fortalte om den påståtte forhekselsen, som skulle sørge for at ingen kunne motstå sjarmen hans. Han ventet til storefri, og fortalte de andre at han måtte gå å ''sile potetene''. Da han var kommet utenfor deres synsfelt, la han på sprang og spurtet bort til skuret til Gyger.

«Gyger, din lodne jævel! Den forhekselsen du fortalte om, funker ikke! Jeg får faen meg ikke napp uansett hvor mye jeg prøver!» stønnet Harry da han buste inn i hytta, uten å banke på først. «Å i helvete!» gispet Gyger i ren forskrekkelse. Han lot til å ha duppet av på pinnebenken ved siden av ovnen men var nå kommet seg på beina. Harry begravde ansiktet i hendene for å skjule tårene som trillet nedover kinnene mens han fortsatte å hikste i vei på den selsomme historien sin. «Harry, Harry! Du gjør det jo heilt feil! Det ække meininga at'u skal gjøra' no'. Du må la det skje av seg sjæl for faan'.» svarte Gyger mens han flyttet rundt på alle tekjelene som stod og fosskokte på ovnen. «Jasså?» Harry kjente hvordan kinnene begynte å få et svakt hint av rødt etter Gygers lille skjenneprekenen. «Det ville jo ikke vært stort til heksekunst hvis du måtte du gjøre en hel del jobbing for det, ikke sant?» fortsatte Gyger og helte over den stormkokende teen i de små krusene han hadde stående fremme. Hadde han ikke fremdeles vært så søvnig ville han kanskje klart og treffe krusene, men nå sendte han mesteparten ut over det ferdig oppdekkede bordet så spruten sto. Harry måtte kaste seg av stolen for ikke å bli skoldet av det kokende brygget.

«Så, jeg bør bare la forhekselsen gjøre all jobben altså?» spurte Harry forhåpningsfullt. «Jau, det er da den ha best effekt skal du se.» svarte Gyger og nikket ettertenksomt før han kollapset på pinnebenken igjen.


	7. Hermines hevn

Kapittel 8

Hermines hevn

Harry og Ronny satt og halvsov i historietimen til professor Kiste, som messet ivei med sin sedvanlige, monotone stemme oppe fra podiet. Det faktum at de fleste av elevene hadde havnet i en koma lignende tilstand, så ikke ut til å ha gått opp for ham der han repeterte det samme materialet om og om igjen. Det var gått en hel uke siden overfallet, og gjerningsmannen var fremdeles på frifot, og fremdeles ukjent, skjønt mange mistenkte Harry for ugjerningen. Men siden de fleste var unge og energiske, var hendelsen glemt i løpet av et par dager. Viktigere og mer interessante ting tok raskt over det lille konsentrasjons feltet deres. Snart var de fleste i gang med å grue seg til de sagnomsuste juleeksamenene som nå befant seg på den andre siden av kalenderen. Med unntak av Hermine tok de fleste andre Griffingene det hele med knusende ro foreløbig. Men Harry og Ronny visste at Hermine snart ville tvinge dem til å pugge sammen med henne for at de ikke skulle stryke. Akkurat hvorfor hun gadd å bry seg om hva som skjedde med dem, var mer enn Harry kunne forstå. Selv unngikk han Hermine så ofte det lot seg gjøre, og pleide ikke annet enn å veksle et par ord om været ved måltidene. Harry hadde en snikende mistanke om at det kanskje var Ronny, siden han så ut til å la henne fortsette å leve i den tro at de fremdeles var gode venner. Sannheten var at Harry hadde gått lei av Hermine etter de første par ukene det første semesteret. Den konstante gnålet om pugging og regler som måtte opprettholdes ble meget plagsomt i lengden, og det ble enda verre da hun hadde sin månedlige periode. Da kunne hun bli hysterisk over den minste filleting, skjelle og smelle om de lå minst to uker foran på arbeidsplanen, eller komme med syrlige kommentarer de godt kunne klart seg foruten bare de kastet et blikk etter en av de mange skjønnhetene de passerte på vei til timene.

Riktig nok hadde hun vokst på akkurat de riktige stedene iløpet av sommerferien, men det den jævlige personligheten som fulgte med, klarte Harry nå å styre seg. Det lille opptrinnet i oppholdsrommet, hvor han prøvde å forgripe seg på henne hadde han lagt bak seg. Det var ingen vits i at han også skulle kaste bort tiden sin med å huske på slikt. Han leet på øynene og la merke til at selv professor Kiste hadde tatt en tur til Legoland. Nå svevde han bak podiet og utstøtte en serie snorkelyder med jevne mellomrom. Harry hadde aldri forestilt seg at spøkelser trengte søvn før, og trakk på smilebåndet da han så at professoren nå gled over på siden, fremdeles i dyp søvn.

Harry tvang seg selv til å ikke snu seg for å se hvem som hadde sendt lappen og brettet den langsomt ut og leste den snirklete skriften han dro så alt for god kjensel på:

''Møt meg i bibliotekets tredje etasje, seksjonen for magisk skjønnlitteratur.''

Han sukket oppgitt mens han prøvde og forestille seg hva det var Hermine hadde for planer. Han hadde overhodet ingen planer om og møte opp alene. Det var ikke godt å si hva hun kunne finne på hvis det bare var de to. Hun hadde tross alt sikkert pønsket ut en ondskapsfull plan for å ta hevn etter det lille voldtektsforsøket. Det sikreste ville være å dra med seg Ronny. Det var heller tvilsomt om Hermine ville forsøke å finne på noe med ham i nærheten. ''Jeg og R, møter deg der.'' skriblet han fort ned til svar. Han trakk frem tryllestaven, tappet den lett mot pergamentlappen og hvisket «Retura.»

Den lille pergamentlappen løftet seg langsomt fra bordplaten og suste bort og ute av synsfeltet hans, på vei tilbake til avsenderen.

Til hans store overraskelse, kom lappen tilbake igjen, knapt et minutt etter at han hadde sendt den tilbake. ''Kom **ALENE**.'' stod det med tydelig bokstaver, ordet alene, var tilogmed skrevet i ekstra tykke og understrekede bokstaver. Han svelget tungt og krøllet sammen lappen. Sant og si hadde han særdeles liten lyst til å være på tomannshånd med Hermine, spesielt etter det som hadde skjedd for en kort stund tilbake. Han sank sammen og hvilte det trette hodet mot pulten. Akkurat der og da ønsket han at professor Kiste ville fortsette i et par timer til med de langdryge historiene, de aldri, noensinne ville få noen som helst nytte av senere i livet.

Det var nesten så han kunne kjenne Hermines blikk på seg, noe som fikk det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggtavlen hans. Svetten begynte å piple ut og sildret nedover pannen mens han forestilte seg hva det var Hermine ville gjøre mot ham eller ha ham til å gjøre. Han kikket bort på Ronny som purket og sov nokså høylytt, øyensynlig uten en eneste bekymring i verden. Hva skulle han ikke gitt for å være i samme sko som Ronny? Alt gullet og sølvet han hadde gjemt unna i trollmannsbanken kunne ikke være verd en slik skjebne han selv led: foreldreløs, uønsket adoptivbarn, mishandlet som liten, kortvokst, bebrillet, pistrete hår, blekt ansikt, spinkle overarmer også videre.

Etter cirka et kvarter så det ut til at selv professor Kiste ikke klarte og holde ut lengre. Alle de andre så ut til å være evig lykkelige for endelig å slippe ut av det varme og trange klasserommet, bortsett fra fra Harry, som kjente han ble en anelse mo i knærne når han tenkte på hva det kunne være Hermine hadde planlagt. Det ikke tvil om at dommens time nå hadde kommet for Harry, nå hadde Hermine klekket ut en ondskapsfull og/eller smertefull måte tå ta hevn for den lille utskeielsen hans på oppholdsrommet. Han kjente sommeruglene begynne og romstere rundt i mellomgulvet mens han pakket sammen sakene sine så sakte han kunne, uten og vekke noen nevneverdig mistanke.

Da han trippet ut av klasserommet og ble møtt av den tomme gangen, var det som om en tung bør ble løftet av de smale skuldrene hans. Kanskje hadde han flaks, kanskje hadde Hermine bare tullet med ham. Men siden han bare så alt for godt visste at Hermine aldri tullet hadde hun nok bare dratt i forveien, for at de ikke skulle vekke mistanke ved og gå dit sammen. Han kunne selvfølgelig snike seg tilbake til oppholdsrommet og ikke møte opp siden de hadde hatt dagens siste undervisningstime. Spørsmålet var hva som ville skje når Hermine oppdaget at han ikke hadde tenkt og dukke opp. I beste fall ville hun komme og hente ham med makt, i verste fall ville hun sladre til lærerne, og han ville bli anmeldt for voldtektsforsøk. Skulle det i tillegg komme ut at han hadde vært på Gulla også, kunne han likegodt kaste seg ut fra astronomitårnet med det samme.

Slik tingene lå an nå, hadde han ingen egentlige alternativer å velge mellom. På en eller annen måte ville han måtte komme til å betale for sine handlinger, han kunne bare sørge for at det ble på en måte som gjorde det minst mulig pinlig og smertefullt. Dermed satte han kursen for biblioteket, og lot det stå til.

Biblioteket var helt forlatt på denne tiden av døgnet, spesielt siden det var fredag. Harry kjente ingen andre enn Hermine (og muligens Cho) som frivillig tilbragte tid på biblioteket etter skoletid. Han gikk ut i det store tårnrommet, hvor etasje på etasje over og under ham var fullstappet med rom som inneholdt bøker i alle tenkelige størrelser, tykkelser og sjangre. Det flakkende lyset fra lyktene som hang ned fra taket mellom de trange passasjene gav ikke noe bra lys å lete i, så han fomlet rundt i lommene for å finne tryllestaven, så han kunne få litt mer lys å lete i. Han skulle til å rope ut etter Hermine, da han kjente at noen prikket ham i ryggen. «Ikke snu deg. Fortsett rett frem til jeg sier ifra.» kommanderte stemmen til hva han antok måtte være Hermine, skjønt stemmen lød ikke helt som den pleide. Han gjorde som hun befalte, og fulgte den trange passasjen mellom bokhyllene, til de kom til en av de mange sittekrokene, som var plassert her og der inne mellom kaoset av bokhyller, som dannet en nesten ugjennomtrengelig labyrint.

Han så ned på bordet hvor en rekke gamle bøker lå spredt utover, men det som virkelig fanget oppmerksomheten hans var en liten bunke med manga-bøker som stakk ut av permene på en av de tykkere bøkene. Et svakt, nesten utydelig smil spredte seg over leppene til Hermine da hun så at Harry hadde lagt merke til skjulestedet for mangasamlingen hennes. «Ta en kikk på dem.» sa Hermine, mer som en ordre enn en anmodning eller et vennlig forslag. Med en svakt skjelvende hånd, åpnet Harry permen på den store boken og avdekket en hel liten bunke med hentai-manga.

Harry rykket tilbake som om han hadde fått et elektrisk støt. Hvorfor i helvete hadde Hermine en skjult samling med futanari-manga, og hva var vitsen med å vise ham den? Hermine så ut som hun leste tankene hans, eller i det minste leste utrykket i fjeset hans, som ikke viste annet enn frykt blandet med sjokk og forvirring. «Hva faen skal dette bety?!» fikk han omsider presset frem. Hermine svarte ikke med det samme, men åpnet istedet opp den øverste av futanari-bøkene og bladde frem til en side hun var fornøyd med. Harry stirret i sjokk på bildene hvor en rekke, unge hekser, utstyrt med pikker på størrelse med hestkuker var i full gang med soveromsaktiviteter. Hadde det ikke vært for brillene, ville øyeeplene mest sannsynligvis ramlet ut av skallen hans der og da. «Få det vekk!» Harry hadde fått mer enn nok og snudde seg for å gå, men kjente fort Hermine holde ham tilbake. «Du skal ingen steder.» sa hun med en kald og ufølsom stemme, Harry aldri hadde hørt henne bruke før. Den lød helt annerledes fra den vanligvis så muntre men dog så irriterende stemmen hun brukte til vanlig. «Hva faen var meningen med å ta meg med hit i det hele tatt?!» forlangte Harry å vite. Han la armene i kors over det smale fuglebrystet sitt, men kjente seg langt fra så mandig og modig han hadde ønsket nå da han sto ovenfor Hermine. «Det skal jeg vise deg.» svarte Hermine, fremdels med det kjølige smilet over leppene sine.

Før han fikk sjansen til å snu øynene vekk hadde Hermine løftet opp fremsiden av skjørtet og avdekket den grusomme hemmeligheten sin. Bulen som avtegnet seg på den lyserosa bomullstrusa kunne umulig skjule noe annet enn et kjønnsorgan av episke dimensjoner. En liten, våt flekk begynte å bli synlig mot det lyse stoffet. Hva han enn hadde forestilt seg Hermines hevn skulle gå ut på, var det å bli rævpult av en pikkpike ikke på listen. Likevel, kunne han ikke hjelpe for at tanken pirret fantasien hans. Hermine så ut til å se denne forandringen i ham, for hun gav ham et kjølig smil, før hun langsomt begynte og trekke trusen ned. Det første som kom til syne var det lyserosa hodet, hvor forhuden ble dratt nedover av linningen på trusa, helt til det svakt glinsende hodet var helt avdekket. En fargeløs væske piplet ut fra urinveisrøret, og rant langsomt nedover til det hadde dekket det meste av glansen.

Men før Harry ante hva som foregikk hadde Hermine tatt et solid grep om bakhodet hans og tvunget det voldsomme lemmet sitt inn i munnen hans. Harry ble grepet av panikk å prøvde umiddelbart og befri seg fra grepet men det ble ikke enklere av at Hermines overdimensjonerte lem ble presset ned i spiserøret hans med voldsom kraft, ytterligere forsterket av de jukkende hoftebevegelsene hun utførte i stadig raskere tempo. Det kjentes som han hadde blitt penetrert av et grillspyd, eller en levende, buktende orm som prøvde og presse seg ned gjennom halsen på ham. Desperat etter å frigjøre seg prøvde han å åpne munnen mer, for å snakke, men det eneste han fikk var mer av Hermines penis, stukket inn i munnen. Han gurglet etter luft, men bare en svak, ugjenkjennelig lyd ble hørt mellom de våte lydene som oppstå når Hermine dyppenetrerte ham. Spyttet hans blandet seg med Hermines forsats som stadig ble utskilt for å gjøre penetrasjonen mindre smertefull.

Han gispet etter luft. Aldri før hadde den innestengte biblioteklufta kjentes bedre enn akkurat da. Han dro lungene fulle av luft og harket og hostet da han kom til å dra inn mer av forsatsen Hermine hadde smurt inn munnhulen hans med mens det stod på. Smerten var ikke lenger så voldsom, men han hadde fremdeles vondt for å svelge og ganen var så sår og øm som den aldri hadde vært tidligere.

«Snu deg rundt.» stønnet Hermine samtidig som hun tok et par kjappe drag over lemmet sitt for å holde ''systemet i gang''. Harry var for svak til og protestere eller adlyde ordre og ble liggende sammenkrøket på gulvet, helt til han kjente Hermines faste grep rundt seg da hun løftet ham opp å la ham på magen over lesebordet.

Harry merket ikke lenger noen smerte, ikke hørte han den høylytte, knrikende og knakende lyden av bordet som skrek under dem heller. Ikke engang lyden av de tunge og tykke bøkene som deiset ned i gulvet da bokhyllene ble satt i bevegelse, merket han. Kanskje var det slik det føltes å dø? Han oppfattet ikke lenger tiden som gikk, men han syntes han kunne høre en klokke som slo i det fjerne. Hvor mange klokkeslag det var kunne han ikke si, men han gjettet på at den måtte være et sted mellom fire og seks. Hermine slapp taket om ham og fortsatte og klamre seg fast til lesebordet.

«Ikke verst, Harry. Jeg tror du kommer til å bli en perfekt elsker etter hvert, så lenge du gjør som jeg sier.» sa Hermine og klarte ikke helt og dempe den skadefro latteren sin. Han snudde på hodet og kastet et blikk bort på Hermine som nå hadde dratt på seg trusene igjen. Et selvtilfreds smil lurte i munnviken da hun snakket til ham. «Det er snart kveldsmat. Jeg får først, så vi ikke skaper noen mistanke.» Like etter hadde hun forsvunnet, og etterlatt Harry til sin sørgelige tilstand, der han lå å skalv som følge av Hermines utuktige omgang med ham. Tårene presset atter på, men han klarte og holde dem tilbake. Han var for stor til å gråte lenger, og han ville ikke felle en tåre til for det Hermine hadde gjort mot ham. Han trakk på seg buksene og kneppet igjen skjorten, før han pukket opp tryllestaven som hadde havnet på gulvet, sammen med de fleste av bøkene rundt bordet, og haltet ut av biblioteket.


	8. Fallos Eliksiren

Kapittel 9

Fallos Eliksiren

Det hadde begynt og nærme seg jul og kjøpegalskapen spredde seg på skolen som en farlig og smittsom epidemi. Julepynt ble hengt opp i haugevis, julemat ble tilberedt og Ruben Gyger dro inn svære grantrær som skulle bli pyntet med krimskrams og lys inne i storsalen. Utendørs snødde det tett og tungt flere dager i strekk, mens vinden ulte rundt de mange hjørnene og tårnene på den falleferdige borgen, der den klamret seg fast til fjellet. Harry og Ronny tilbrakte mye av fritiden inne på biblioteket. Dette syntes Ronny først var nokså merkelig, siden Harry avskydde pugging og skolearbeid, men da det gikk opp for ham at Harry hadde funnet en bortgjemt seksjon hvor det ikke fantes annet enn mange hundre hyllemeter med bøk som omhandlet emnene svart- og erotisk magi.

Hermine foretrakk øyensynlig å lese fagbøker, mens de to guttene satt og bladde i de mange og tykke bindene som omhandlet svart magi og erotiske formler, noe de begge syntes ikke var så ille som bedreviterne skulle ha det til. Harry hadde tilogmed fått tak i en myk pute han pleide å sette på stolen sin, noe han ikke ville begrunne nærmere for Ronny. Det var ille nok å bli ledd ut av lagkameratene fordi han hadde utstyrt Nimbusen med et mykt trekk for at han i det hele tatt skulle klare og komme seg gjennom kampen uten og ty til sterke smertestillende eliksirer. Han hadde i det minste håpet at det skulle gå over eller at han ville bli vant til det, men hver gang Hermine bestemte seg for å bruke kroppen hans til å tilfredsstille de perverse lystene sine, kjentes det ut som endetarmsåpningen hans ble revet istykker av et rivjern. Hvis han ikke fikk satt en stopper for det hele, var han sikker på at det kom til å bli hans bane. Det var måte på hvor ofte han kunne bli utsatt for en slik behandling uten å få varige skader. Gommene og ganen verket og baken var så sår at han fant sittende stilling meget ubehagelig.

«Ta en titt på denne 'a Harry!» sa Ronny oppspilt og holdt opp en bok om erotiske formler, som attpåtil var rikt illustrert. Harry så fort opp fra ''Eromagi: Din guide til erotisk magi'' av Vendella Vénus og ble raskt like interessert som Ronny i de dristige illustrasjonene som ikke overlot stort til fantasien. «At dere ikke skammer dere!» bjeffet Hermine som hadde tatt en kort pause for å skrive ned et eller annet trivielt fakta. Harry kjente raseriet velle opp i ham ved denne kommentaren; de andre skulle bare visst om de dyriske lystene Hermine utsatte ham for, mot hans vilje. «Det sier du nå, men bare ta en kikk 'a Hermine.» sa Ronny og holdt opp boken så Hermine fikk fritt innsyn i hva guttene nettopp hadde kost seg med. «Skammelig!» gjentok hun med viktig stemme og satte nesen i været for å markere at tok tydelig avstand fra den slags gjøremål. Ronny ble rød i ansiktet og rakte finger til henne da hun stakk hodet tilbake bak den tykke formelboka. Harry kvalte latteren med hånden, men Ronny klarte ikke holde latteren tilbake og kniste som en uskikkelig skolejente. Hermine ristet bare bebreidende på hodet uten å ta blikket opp fra boka hvor hun nå var i full gang med og notere tilfeldige datoer for trollangrep i Nord Irland på femten hundre tallet. Harry var sikker på at hun smilte for seg selv bak boka, mens hun forestilte seg hvordan hun skulle ta hevn, neste gang Harry ble tilkalt til lesekroken etter dagens skoletimer.

Guttene forsatte å bla gjennom de tykke bøkene, men de var på konstant vakt for Madam Klype, den hatede bibliotekaren, som ikke likte at så unge elver satt og fordypet seg i slikt materiale. «Jasså Pjolter, du prøver ennå og få deg et nummer ser jeg.» sa den spottende stemmen til Drago da han og noen kompiser kom slentrende bort til bordet deres. «Se hvem som snakker.» sa Ronny henvendt til Drago og nikket mot Kreps og Gorgel som stod med armene i kors bak Drago og overværet samtalen. Øynene til Drago lynte av raseri da han satte de kalde blå øynene i Ronny som øyeblikkelig angret på at han hadde åpnet kjeften uten å tenke først. «Jeg snakket ikke til deg Willersen, din jævla blodblander!» snerret Drago og slo den tynne, bleke neven i bordet av raseri. «Hvis dere ikke klarer å holde kjeft, kaster jeg dere ut!» beljet Madam Klype borte fra desken hvor hun satt og arkiverte bøker. «Kom gutter, vi har bedre ting og gjøre enn og kaste bort tiden på disse taperne.» sa Drago, nå med den sedvanlige, kjølige stemmen til Kreps og Gorgel som fulgte automatisk etter ham som to roboter.

Da Slimgardingene hadde trasket av sted og det ble stille igjen kikket Hermine opp fra boka si.

«Kan ikke dere klare dere én eneste dag en gang uten og havne i klammeri?» spurte hun og så surt på Harry og Ronny som ennå satt og gliste over Dragos reaksjon. «Hermine, du peller du deg ut herifra før jeg våder deg!» hveste Ronny og viftet truende med tryllestaven. «Det våger du bare ikke Roald Willersen!» hveste Hermine tilbake. Ronny snudde seg mot Harry og latet som han skulle fortsette samtalen med Harry da han plutselig fektet med tryllestaven og hvisket en formel som Harry syntes hørtes ut som "Amorius Erigo!"

Et tynt, rødt lysglimt skar gjennom lufta og traff Hermine som ikke reagerte før den røde strålen hadde truffet henne og forsvunnet. «Ronny!» utbrøt hun og hev etter pusten, mens hun prøvde å se etter fysiske forandringer. Harry satt som lammet mens Hermine fortsatte og lire fra seg det ene ukvemsordet etter det andre mot Ronny. Men nå så det ut som Madam Klype hadde fått mer enn nok og hun kom hinkende bort til dem mens ansiktsfargen gikk fra normal til dyp burgunder. «Ut! Nå!» var det de ordene de kunne få menig ut av mens skjenneprekenen sto på som verst. «Våder utført av mindreårige, skal ikke forekomme på biblioteket!» fortsatte hun mens hun rev dem opp fra bordet og kjeppjaget dem ut i gangen. «Bare vent til professor McSlurp får høre om dette Ronny!» ropte Hermine mens hun småløp nedover gangen bort fra biblioteket. «Jeg håper du er fornøyd med deg selv nå Ronny. Nå får vi garantert arrest eller noe, og rullebladet mitt er fult nok fra før!» sa Harry betuttet mens de gikk ned den skrøpelige tretrappen til storsalen, som etter Harrys menig gikk fortere enn den store marmor trappa. «Faen heller Harry! Er det mulig og få litt støtte her eller?!» sa Ronny iltert. «Du vet jo åssen hun oppfører seg heile tida. Spør du meg har hun bare godt av det.» la Ronny til mens de klemte seg fordi noen dundrer fra Rævklo som sperret det meste av den knirkende tretrappa. «Jeg skal ikke nekte for det, men det går fremdeles ut over oss.» bemerket Harry etter og ha tenkt igjennom det Ronny sa. «Ikke nødvendigvis…» begynte Ronny før han tidde og så seg fort rundt, som om han tenkte at noen stod og lyttet til samtalen. «Hva mener du med det? Det er jo klart at hu kommer til å sladre hvis vi prøver oss på noen formler vi ikke egentlig skal.» sa Harry med hul røst. «Ikke hvis vi bruker en minneforvrengningsformel på henne.» sa Ronny og så triumferende bort på Harry. «En minnefor- Hvaforno?» spurte Harry som ikke hadde hørt helt etter. «En minneforvrengningsformel.» gjentok Ronny, litt tydeligere denne gangen. «Hm… Det høres nokså ulovlig ut.» mumlet Harry med rynkede øyenbryn. «Nei, nei. Du tenker på minne_fjernings_formlene du, minne_forvrengnings_formler er det ikke noe forbud mot enda, i følge fatter'n. Og han jobber jo i departementet, så han veit nok hva'n snakker om.» sa Ronny og gliste hemmelighetsfullt mens han fingret lekent med tryllestaven. «Hva er de vi venter på da? Vi må få stoppet kjeften på Hermine før hun begynner og plapre til McSlurp!» sa Harry med oppriktig engstelse i stemmen.

De to la på sprang bortover en av gangene foran seg, og stoppet ikke engang for å unnskylde seg da de nesten rev professor Stikling over ende mens de stormet opp en av de mange trappene på vei opp til professor McSlurps kontor.

Da de entret gangen som endte ved McSlurps kontor, stakk Ronny frem knollen for å sjekke om kysten var klar. «Yess!» hvisket han og danset en liten seiersdans. «Hun sitter og venter på og komme inn ennå.» forklarte han da Harry sendte ham et heller skeptisk blikk, trolig som følge av seiersdansen. «Okei, det er jo vel og bra, men se nå til og få kastet den formelen din så hun ikke får sladra!» sa Harry som fremdeles ikke var helt overbevist om at planen kom til og fungere. Ronny derimot smilte bare kjekt og struttet bortover gangen som han nettopp hadde vunnet førstepremien i ett eller annet. Da han endelig var ferdig med å strutte rundt, snek han seg bort til en stor rustning som stod malplassert et lite stykke lenger borti gangen. Der gikk han ned på huk og siktet inn tryllestaven på Hermine mens han prøvde og komme på formelen. «Confusio!» hvisket Rony og gjorde en svak bevegelse med tryllestaven, som sendte av gårde en nesten usynlig strime av gult lys som traff Hermine midt i planeten. Harry så hvordan hun plutselig ristet på hodet før hun like etter seg ned fra stolen og ble liggende på gulvet uten og røre seg. «Du har vel ikke drept henne? Da får vi i vertfall problemer!» skrålte Harry og kikket nervøst bort på den sammensunkne skikkelsen til Hermine. «Jeg tror da ikke det.» mumlet Ronny og trakk seg forskremt tilbake til stedet hvor Harry satt og holdt oppsyn med det hele. «Hvorfor i helvete rører hun seg ikke da?!» hveste Harry bort til Ronny som krøp fort bak hjørnet hvor hodet til Harry stakk fram som en totempåle for å se ut i gangen. «Ikke la henne være dau, ikke la henne være dau!» snufset Ronny mens han holdt tryllestaven opp foran ansiktet som om han anklaget den for det hele. «Hold kjeft Ronny!» snerret Harry og klasket til kompisen på kinnet. Ronny ble litt betuttet, men han holdt opp å remje og bære seg. Før de fikk summet seg og kommet på hva de nå skulle ta seg til hørte de lyden av tunge skritt som kom bortover gangen. «Faen!» hveste Harry og trakk hodet litt tilbake så han ikke skulle bli oppdaget. Til deres overraskelse var det kjempen Gyger som kom vaggende bortover gangen med enda et av de svære grantrærne som åpenbart skulle til storsalen for å bli til juletre. Da han fikk se den urørlige skikkelsen til Hermine slapp han det gedigne treet med et brak og travet bortover for og se hvordan det sto til.

Han løftet opp ungjenta uten å anstrenge seg og ristet henne heller kraftig for og se om hun våknet. Da hun ikke gjorde det, ble han heller blek om nebbet og la henne forsiktig ned på gulvet igjen. Et øyeblikk så det ut som han skulle løpe etter hjelp, men så kikket han seg rundt og klødde seg lenge og vel i skrittet før han plukket opp den bevisstløse Hermine, stakk henne innenfor den tykke pelsfrakken og fortet seg vekk. Harry og Ronny vekslet forvirrede blikk før de spurtet nedover gangen hvor Gyger hadde forsvunnet. «Å skulle han ta veien 'a?» peste Ronny mens han strevde for og holde følge med Harry nedover de iskalde korridorene og skjøv de andre elevene til side der de buste frem som de eide bygget. De to guttene fulgte etter Gyger hele veien ned til den stusselige rønna skoleparken hvor han bodde. Dette forekom dem som heller merkelig, siden det ville vært enklere og ta henne med opp på sykestuen og la sykesøsteren ta en kikk på henne i stedet. Ronny skulle til å banke på døra til Gyger da Harry rev ham i nakkehempen på kutten så han ramlet bakover og landet så lang og skranglete han var i den dype og iskalde snøen. «Er du gal mann? Du kan ikke bare buse inn! Han vil lemleste deg!» sa Harry som god kjente til hvor voldelig Gyger kunne bli hvis han ble overrasket eller forbannet. «Hva foreslår du vi skal ta oss til da Harry? Vente og se hva'n gjør med 'a og prøve og redde levningene når'n har gjort seg ferdig?!» hveste Ronny og kavet seg opp fra snøen mens han trakk frem tryllestaven. Harry tenkte seg om et øyeblikk før han omsider svarte og senket tryllestaven som Ronny hadde trukket. «Da slipper jo i det minste vi og ta støyten. Når lærerne oppdager at det er Gyger som har tatt henne, overser de kanskje det vi har gjort.» sa han rolig med lav stemme for ikke å avsløre hvor de var for Gyger. «Er'u helt fjern eller? Det er jo Hermine han mest sannsynligvis driver og forgriper på seg der inne akkurat nå!» fortsatte Ronny tydelig opphisset over Harrys totale mangel på medfølelse. «Ta deg sammen for faen! Når var det sist Hermine gjorde seg fortjent til å bli hjulpet? Hun er en pest og en plage, og det vet du godt.» sa Harry som merket at han begynte å bli litt opphetet han også. Ronny måtte nesten gå med på det, men han var ikke helt klar til og avblåse redningsaksjonen helt ennå. «Faen heller Harry! Jeg føler meg temmelig råtten for å ha etterlatt henne der inne ass!» surmulte Ronny mens de trasket slukøret tilbake mot borgen igjen. «Det var det eneste vi kunne gjøre jo! Vi burde være glade, det kunne vært oss det gikk utover!» sa Harry og snudde seg og så tilbake mot skuret til Gyger hvor tykk svart røyk veltet opp fra den skjeve skorsteinen. Gardinene var trukket for, noe Harry syntes var en liten nedtur, siden han skulle gitt en held del av både gull og sølv for og se Hermine få gjennomgå en slik behandling hun hadde utsatt ham for.

For at de ikke skulle gå rundt og tenke så mye på den tragiske tildragelsen foreslo Harry at de kunne prøve ut noen av de erotiske formularene de hadde funnet i de mange bøkene på biblioteket. «Rart dem ikke har fjerna dem eller plassert dem i adgang forbudt seksjonen.» mumlet Ronny mens han bladde gjennom en tykk, falmet bok, overstrødd med mordforbannelser og torturvåder som var bannlyst i de fleste land. Harry gryntet noe uforståelig noe til svar mens han skummet gjennom «Erotiske eliksirer for en hver anledning» av Gnutilla Klysevik. Med et stoppet han opp med fingeren plantet på en blanding som virket interessant. «Fallos Ælixir; enkel forstørrelse af dit læm.» leste han høyt mens han fulgte ordene med en finger som dirret av opphisselse. Ronny så opp fra boken han holdt på med og Harry så at dette hadde vekket interessen hos han også. «Ikke ser 'n ut til og være vanskelig og blande sammen heller.» sa Ronny oppglødd etter og ha sjekket lista over ingredienser både to og tre ganger for og være sikker på at han fikk med seg alt. «Jasså? Hvor har du tenkt å få kloa i, knuste enhjørningssteiner, kjønnssaft fra troll og pulverisert trekuk da?» sa Harry som ikke var helt overbevist enda. «Vel, jeg veit jeg har sett no'n enhjørningstestikler i skuret til'n Gyger, og kjønnssaft fra troll, har vel'n Sjur litervis av på lagret sitt.» sa Ronny etter å ha tenkt seg litt om. «Og hva med den pulveriserte trekuken da?» spurte Harry dystert. «Den blir nok det enkleste tror jeg, den fikser jeg lett.» sa Ronny og ble en anelse rød om kinnene da Harry rynket brynene og lurte på hva han mente med det. «Den tilhører Gulla, hun spikka'n ut av ei grein fra Prylepilen like etter at hu kom hit!» sa han fort og vendte ansiktet tilbake mot boka.

Harry prøvde sitt hardeste for ikke og le, men det slapp likevel ut et dempet knis eller to, og Ronny ble straks rød som en kokt hummer i ansiktet igjen. «Greit. Nok tull nå, la oss dra og se om vi kan få tak i de ingrediensene.» sa Harry og dro opp usynlighetskåpen fra kofferten sin. «Jeg tror jeg tar enhjørningstestiklene hos Gyger, da kan jeg se hvordan det går med Hermine samtidig.» sa Ronny fort. «Okei. Da tar jeg kjønnssafta fra troll, fra kontoret til Sjur. Det er vel best du tar denne da.» sa Harry og rakte Ronny kåpen. Ronny mumlet takk, og stakk kåpen inn under genseren før han reiste seg og forsvant ut av hølet i veggen som var tildekket av portrettet av den Tjukke Kjerringa. Harry fulgte etter ham ut av hølet, men tok til venstre og nådde raskt en bratt trapp hvor gelendret hadde rast vekk og avgrunnen lyste faretruende mot ham. Men han var likevel glad for å slippe unna Ronnys del, kontoret til Sjur ville mest sannsynlig vis være tomt siden han tilbrakte dagene før jula nede i landsbyen Svinvang og drakk billig vorteøl og prøvde og sjekke opp de mindreårige jentene etter hva Harry hadde hørt. Gyger derimot tilbrakte nok det meste av tiden inne i den klamme hytta si og runket til homseporno og drakk bart brennevin. Harry grøsset for seg selv og småløp videre nedover de nypyntede gangene ned mot fangekjelleren. Luften der nede var isnende kald og fuktig etter som all skolens kloakk gikk i en åpen renne nedover hovedgangen i fangekjelleren før den rant ut i innsjøen nedenfor skolen. Lukten var nok til å sette hvem som helst ute av spill hvis de oppholdt seg der for lenge av gangen, så han satte opp farten ned mot det dypeste punktet av kjelleren hvor professor Sjur hadde sitt tilstøtende kontor og klasserom like ved siden.

Til Harrys hell var lagerrommet desertert for øyeblikket og døren stod til og med på gløtt. Innenfor var det et ekkelt grønt lys som kom fra de mange glasstankene hvor Sjur oppbevarte råtnende kadavre, oppskårede lik og en og annen nøkk innimellom de store eskene og beholderne som bugnet over av eliksiringredienser. Harry bøyde seg over en eske hvor flasker og reagensrør med buskvekster og væsker nesten ramlet ut av den overfylte boksen. Etikettene var skrevet med en nesten utydelig, snirklete håndskrift som det tok Harry lang tid og tyde. Etter å ha rotet rundt i de overfylte eskene en stund uten og finne det han lette etter, begav han seg over mot de svære hyllene hvor glassflasker, esker, og andre beholdere var stablet oppå hverandre til de dekket hele veggen bak det uryddige skrivebordet. Det så ikke ut til at noen hadde vært her og forsynt seg med noe på lenge siden alt var dekket ned et tykt lag støv som virvlet opp da Harry gned det vekk for å studere merkelappene. Han håpet Ronny hadde mer hell med seg i skuret hos Gyger mens han blåste støvet av en svær flaske som var dekket av spindelvev og som i følge etiketten viste seg og inneholde «Trollsaft». Han tvilte på om det var kjønnssaft fra troll, og tenkte at det var best og ikke ta noen sjanser. Hvis de brukte feil ingredienser var det ikke godt og kunne si hva som ville skje med dem eller utstyret deres. Han grøsset ved takken og fortsatte videre bortover hyllene. Plutselig trakk han hånden til seg med et forskremt og forbannet uttrykk i ansiktet. «Svarte faen i heiteste helvete!» remjet han og klemte den bløende fingeren av alle krefter. Kraftsalven han nettopp hadde liret fra seg ga ennå gjenklang i det dystre rommet. I vilt raseri rev han til seg den knuste flasken som var ansvarlig for skaden og kylte den i gulvet så det sang og glasskårene fløy rundt ham. Han hveste et par ukvemsord til før han kjente seg fornøyd, og fortsatte letingen.

I det svake lyset var det bare så vidt han kunne skjelne de nedstøvete merkelappene som Sjur hadde krotet på med de tynne kråketegnene sine. Harry hadde store problemer med og tyde skriften som minnet ham en hel del om runene Hermine hadde vist ham i skoleboka si. «Kom igjen da for faen!» peste Harry mens han bøyde seg ned for å undersøke den nederste hylla. Kakerlakkene pilte frem fra gjemmestedet sitt da Harry stakk neven sin frem mellom de støvete flaskene og dro av og til frem en tilfeldig en som han undersøkte. «Inntørkede snegletestikler.» mumlet han for seg selv mens han fulgte Sjurs krokete håndskrift bortover etiketten. Ikke så lite irritert stappet han glassflasken tilbake inn i hyllen og reiste seg. Buksa var tilgriset med tykt støv og noe slimete som hadde lekket ut fra en sprukken glassbeholder. «Clencio!» mumlet han mens han fektet litt med tryllestaven som gav fra seg en tynn stråle av blålig lys, og like etterpå var buksene skinnende rene. Med et granskende blikk saumfarte han kontoret og til slutt stoppet øynene hans på et par store tønner, dekket av tykt spindelvev som stod bortgjemt borte ved døra. En falmet etikett var tapet til det råtnende treverket, men var dekket av støv og spindelvev som gjorde det umulig og tyde sikkert. Med hender som skalv av opphisselse børstet han vekk støvet og tydet Sjurs skrift. «Kjønnssaft fra mannlig troll, 50 liter. Kun til innvortes bruk.» stod det ned snirklete bokstaver av rødt blekk. Harry reiste seg og tittet opp i tønna som viste seg og være halvfull av en fargeløs, tyktflytende væske som gav fra seg en sterkt søtlig lukt. Harry rynket på nesen og så bort på en annen tønne som stod like ved. Ifølge etiketten var den fylt med 50 liter kjønnssaft fra kvinnelig troll. Harry ble stående og tenke seg grundig om hvilken av de to tønnene han skulle ta med seg en dose fra, men kom til slutt fram til at siden de dreide seg om en fallos eliksir, måtte det vel være fra et mannlig troll. Han dro frem et lite reagensglass og fylte det helt opp med den fargeløse suppa som lå og gjæret nede i tønna. Ikke før hadde han lukket døra bak seg og skulle til og løpe opp fra den dystre fangekjelleren før han hørte tunge, slepende skritt som kom gående nedover trappen. Grepet av panikk løp Harry tilbake til den dystre gangen ved Sjurs kontor og gjemte seg bak statuen av Oldrik den Villige. Fra sitt mørke skjulested kunne han se Sjur komme sjanglende ned trappa, fremdeles med en flaske vorteøl mens han støttet seg til en mindreårig jente fra Håsblås. Da de to hadde forsvunnet inn på Sjurs kontor tok Harry mot til seg og løp så stille han kunne opp trappen, og stoppet ikke før han var kommet til den store inngangshallen.


	9. Trøbbel i tårnet

Kapittel 10

Trøbbel i tårnet

«Blod! Det var blod over alt, Harry!» remjet Ronny med et uttrykk som var strekt preget av det han hadde sett. «Jo'a… Men fikk du tak i enhjørningstestiklene eller ikke?» spurte Harry med rynkede bryn, der han satt i den behagelige sofaen i oppholdsrommet og leste i eliksirboka mens Ronny marsjerte frem og tilbake foran ham. «Hører du ikke hva jeg sier eller?! Det var overalt for faen! Blodsprut på veggene, i taket til og med!» beljet Ronny så spyttklysene suste ut av kjeften og ansiktet fikk samme farge som en overmoden morell. Harry forholdt seg overraskende rolig, han tørket vekk spyttet med kutteermet. «Ok, det er vel og bra, men for at denne eliksiren skal funke trenger vi de enhjørningstestiklene for pokker!» sa Harry og slengte «Erotiske eliksirer for en hver anledning» på bordet og pekte på listen over ingredienser de trengte for og brygge ''Fallos elixiren''.

Ronny så ut som han nettopp hadde sett noe han ikke likte, for munnen åpnet seg som han skulle til å lire fra seg et eller annet, men så ombestemte han seg og bare stirret bort på Harry. «Hermine kan være voldtatt til døde der inne i skuret til'n Gyger, og alt du tenker på er og få forlenga den stakkarslige pikken din?!» brølte Ronny så høyt at det tiltrakk seg uønsket oppmerksomhet. «Ikke så høyt, Ronny!» hveste Harry tilbake og kjente hvordan raseriet vellet opp i ham og hvor lyst han fikk til å dra til Ronny midt i trynet. «Skjønner du ikke hva vi har gjort? Vi kan være delaktige i mord for faen!» hveste Ronny til Harry som satt og betraktet Ronny med de stikkende, grønne øynene sine. «Vi?» spurte Harry da Ronny var ferdig med den trettende monologen sin, og sank ned i den myke lenestolen. Det var nok ikke til og unngå at det var Gyger som fikk seg et støkk når han hadde kledd av jentungen, tenkte Harry skadefro. Kjente han Gyger rett, ville nok ikke det voldsomme lemmet til pikkpiken legge en demper på lysten, snarere tvertimot. «Det var du som fyrte av gårde den derre forvirringsformelen, jeg har ikke gjort noe galt!» sa Harry etter å ha tenkt seg om en liten stund. «Hva?!» utbrøt Ronny og slo neven i bordet så blekkflasken til Harry hoppet bortover bordplaten og nesten veltet. «Hva faen mener du med det?! Du er like godt innblanda i dette som meg!» sa Ronny mens han hyperventilerte av raseri. «Ikke hvis jeg løper opp til Homsesnurr og forteller hvordan du dro meg med på dette og tvang meg til og holde tett om det etterpå! Hvem tror du han vil tro på Ronny? Deg eller yndlingseleven hans?» sa Harry og kruset leppene i et hånlig smil. «Det – Det våger du ikke!» fikk Ronny omsider presset med skjelvende røst. «Ikke prøv meg.» svarte Harry kjølig og plukket opp ''Elskovseliksirer og forelskelsesformler - Andet Bind'' hvor han begynte å bla rundt etter noe mer interessant enn Ronny. Ronny ble sittende målløs med gapende kjeft og kulerunde øyne mens han prøvde å samle seg etter hva han nettopp hadde hørt. «Faen det glemte jeg! Husket du og ta med deg enhjørningstestiklene eller?» spurte Harry og så opp fra boka igjen. «Jo… Jeg gjorde jo det…» sa Ronny spakt og kremtet et par ganger for å renske stemmen. «Helmaks, Ronny! Hva er det vi venter på da? Kom, vi stikker og blander de oppi med en gang!» sa Harry ekstatisk. Ronny så fremdeles litt betuttet ut og hadde ikke en gang rukket og sette seg opp før portrettet av den Tjukke Kjerringa svinte opp og professor McSlurp kom marsjerende inn. «Hva faen?! Har du sladra til McSlurp likevel?!» brølte Ronny vantro da den gamle heksa stavret seg inn i det varme oppholdsrommet. Men Harry var blitt like blek som Ronny og fryktet det verste da han så McSlurp komme glidende inn i rommet iført en lang, sjokkgrønn kutte og en krokete kjeglehatt med påtegnede stjerner og halvmåner.

«Sett dere ned folkens! Sett dere ned for svarte Helvete!» brølte hun da hun fikk se Fred og Georg som løp rundt sirkel mens de avfyrte hekseskudd og kinaputter i alle himmelretninger. Men da McSlurp hadde fått roet ned de rabiate Willersen-tvillingene og annonsert sitt ærend pustet både Harry og Ronny lettet ut. Det viste seg at hun bare kom for å meddele dem at alle rumpedunk kampene var utsatt på ubestemt tid. Men da hun snudde seg for og tusle slukøret ut av oppholdsrommet snudde hun seg mot de to guttene. «Husk og gi beskjeden videre til Hermine når hun dukker opp!» sa hun og travet ut før de fikk tid til og svare. «Hun dukker opp i biter tenker jeg!» sa Ronny dystert. Harry gav ham et drepende blikk før han vendte tilbake til boka. «Åssen i helvete kan du være så rolig?! Hermine kan jo væra dau!» hulket Ronny og seg sammen i stolen og hadde blitt blek og skjelven.

«Heller hun enn oss.» svarte Harry og trakk på skuldrene. Ronny begravde ansiktet i hendene og begynte og hulke igjen. «Hun var vennen vårs jo for faen!» beljet Ronny mens han tørket vekk tårene som trillet nedover kinnene. Harry fortet seg og hysje på ham da Ronnys sutring nok en gang ble sentrum for alles oppmerksomhet. «Faen da Ronny! Du finner fort noen som er bedre enn Hermine! Det eneste hun var god til var leksehjelp, alt det andre kunne jeg godt greid meg uten.» sa Harry rolig og bestemt mens han så etter en gruppe av jenter som kom busende inn gjennom portretthølet. Men Ronny fortsatte å tute lenge etterpå selv om han dempet seg litt og skjulte ansiktet i hendene. Etter å ha sittet rolig og bladd litt mer i boka samtidig som han prøvde og ignorere sutringa til Ronny, klarte han ikke holde ut lenger. Han slengte fra seg boka i sofaen, reiste seg opp og klasket til Ronny i fjeset. «Ta deg sammen da for helvete! Gjort er gjort!» snerret han og satte ut av rommet i en forferdelig fart. Bak seg hørte han Ronny som fortsatte med grininga og de opphissete stemmene til de andre etter det lille opptrinnet.

Lettere forbannet over hele den bedritne situasjonen som hadde utfoldet seg i løpet av dagen. Han banet seg vei gjennom en gruppe med ferskinger som hang rundt i gangen uten noen åpenbar grunn. Da han kom trampende rundt det neste hjørnet braste han rett inn i Cho som kom bærende med et helt lass av skolebøker. Disse deiset høylytt i steingulvet og begravde henne nesten der hun lå så lang hun var, fullstendig overrumplet av det som nettopp hadde skjedd. Harry enset henne knapt, og gikk rundt den lille haugen med bøker som Cho prøvde og komme seg fri fra. «Harry?!» utbrøt hun mens hun børstet av kutten sin. Harry var både for sint og ute av seg av engstelse til og svare henne så han fortsatte som om ingenting hadde hendt og la ikke merke til at det lille opptrinnet hadde tiltrukket seg litt oppmerksomhet fra de andre elevene som surret målløst rundt i gangen. Cho som var en oppmerksomhets junkie av uante dimensjoner, slev om hun ikke ville innrømme det, kunne ikke fordra og bli ignorert og tente alle pluggene med en gang.

«Pjolter! Din overlegne drittsekk! Se på meg når jeg snakker til deg.» hylte Cho mens hun begynte og veive med armene for og tiltrekke seg alles oppmerksomhet. Lynraskt spurtet hun de få meterne frem til Harry og røsket til skjortekragen hans bakfra. Harry gurglet og gispet etter luft mens han prøvde å frigjøre seg fra grepet til Cho som strammet seg ubarmhjertig rundt halsen hans. Harry vaklet ustøtt bakover og møtte kjempe for og holde seg på beina. Cho så ut som hun var fornøyd og slapp det kvelende grepet i skjortekragen til Harry. Harry stønnet og gispet etter surstoff mens han gned den såre nakken sin og rettet på skjorten. «Jeg liker ikke å bli oversett Harry! Dessuten veltet du meg overende uten så mye som et unnskyld!» begynte Cho og la armene i kors over der brystet.

Vanligvis ville dette dratt Harrys oppmerksomhet ned mot de fyldige muggene hennes som duvet under genseren, men av en eller annen merkelig grunn holdt han blikket festet på ansiktet hennes og satte opp en alvorlig mine. «Unnskyld. Er det noe jeg kan gjøre for deg? Plukke opp bøkene dine?» spurte Harry uten og ta blikket vekk fra Chos. «Eh… Nei, det går bra…» svarte Cho og rynket brynene en anelse som følge av Harrys mistenkelige oppførsel. Harry gned den såre nakken sin før han snudde seg og fortsatte videre bortover gangen, som om ingenting hadde skjedd. Bak ham ble Cho stående med hendene hengende slapt ned langs sidene og et glassaktig blikk.

Uten mål og mening drev Harry rundt i de kjølige og dunkle korridorene. Av og til støtte han på et kjent fjes eller to blant elevene, men han passerte dem uten og svare dem eller og møte blikkene deres. Blikket hans var sløvt og skrittene tunge og trauste der han subbet bortover de mørke korridorene på måfå. Da han endelig stoppet opp for og hvile de ømme beina sine oppdaget han til sin forbløffelse at det holdt på og bli kveld. De siste solstrålene stakk frem bak de veldige fjellene og kastet lange skygger over borggården utenfor. Harry følte seg slettes ikke helt bra akkurat da, og det var ikke bare på grunn av den stikkende smerten i leggmusklene, men også noe annet som hadde tynget samvittigheten hans. Først trodde han det bare var noe han innbilte seg, men nå var han ikke lenger så sikker, kunne det virkelig være at han følte seg så dårlig på grunn av det som mest sannsynligvis hadde skjedd med Hermine? Han prøvde og drive disse blasfemiske tankene på flukt, han var tross blitt voldtatt, besudlet og trakassert av Hermine regelmessig i det siste. Han hadde sviktet familienavnet Pjolter, ved å la en kvinne (om han da kunne kalle Hermine det,) ta kontrollen fra ham og misbruke ham som hun selv lystet. Han burde så absolutt ikke føle seg dårlig for å ha etterlatt Hermine til den voldsomme einstøingen, Gyger. Hun hadde gjort seg fortjent til hvert sekund av det.

Harry stirret ut av det store vinduet foran ham, bakken var dekket av et tykt lag med myk snø etter det kraftige snøfallet. Med fingre som skalv av nervøsitet åpnet han forsiktig haspene som holdt vinduet lukket, i håp om at den friske og kjølige vinterlufta ville klarne tankene hans. Den kalde vinden slo imot ham da han åpnet vinduet på vidt gap og fikk tennene hans til å klapre. Han hadde fritt utsyn over den bunnfrosne innsjøen som nå lå dekket av et hvitt teppe av snø.

«Harry!» han snudde seg da noen ropte ut navnet hans, og fikk se Cho komme løpende mot ham. Han kunne høre den hivende pusten hennes på lang avstand, det var tydelig at hun hadde løpt for og nå ham. «Ikke gjør det! Ikke hopp, Harry!» ropte Cho der hun kom settende nedover den folketomme korridoren. «Jeg hadde ikke tenkt...» begynte Harry, men ble fort avfeid av Cho, som fremdels hikstet og harket for å få igjen pusten da han tok tak i ham og halte ham vekk fra vinduet. Hun var tydeligvis av den oppfatning at hun hadde hindret Harry i og begå selvmord.

«Jeg beklager det jeg sa istad, Harry.» begynte hun, og unngikk blikket hans, mens hun festet haspene på det nå lukkede vinduet. «Det er i orden. Jeg skulle sett meg bedre for.» svarte Harry og stakk hengende i lommene. Det var ikke ofte han bad om unnskyldning, eller noe som lignet, men han var villig til å gå langt for og komme seg vekk fra denne unektelig pinlige situasjonen. Han skulle akkurat til å si takk og farvel da Cho brått og teatralsk, snudde seg mot ham, med de yndige øynene boret inn i hans egne. «Skal jeg følge deg til sykestuen?» Harry lurte på om hun fremdeles var engstelig for at han skulle begå selvmord, eller om hun bare spurte av ren vennlighet. «Takk for tilbudet, men det er nok ikke nødvendig, dessuten må lese til juleeksamen med Ronny.» svarte Harry og trakk skyldbetynget på skuldrene. Han la merke til at hun fremdeles så litt bekymret ut, og håpet hun ikke ville varsle noen av lærerne. Med tanke på hva han og Ronny var blitt rotet opp i var oppmerksomhet fra den kanten, det siste han trengte. «Du vil ikke lese sammen med meg istedet da?» spurte Cho og stakk frem de fyldige fordelene sine, en anelse, for å være sikker på at Harry skulle ta hintet. Harry kjente seg plutselig litt tørr i munnen og måtte hose litt før han fikk presset frem et svar. «Det vil jeg gjerne.» mumlet han, til Chos store begeistring. Dette kunne selvfølgelig og sikkert mest sannsynlig være en felle av ett eller annet slag, men så lenge det var en mulighet for at han kunne score med Cho, var det en risiko han var villig til å ta.

«Jeg er lei for det som skjedde sist. Jeg vet ikke helt hva som gikk av meg, jeg var ikke helt meg selv. Men nå vil jeg gjøre det godt igjen, Harry. Jeg vil bli din første.» hvisket hun inn i øregangen hans, med sensuell og pirrende stemme, der de spaserte nedover de tomme korridorene på vei tilbake til oppholdsrommet. Harry svelget tungt og lurte på om han burde fortelle henne, at han allerede hadde prøvd det som var og ligget med flere damer enn han selv hadde telling med lenger. Istedet tvang han fram en forsiktig smil og nikket bekreftende. Det var ikke nødvendig og ødelegge en slik sjanse med å fortelle sannheten. «La oss gjøre det her og nå!» Cho stakk tungspissen bort til halsen hans og lot den gli oppover helt til hun møtte munnen hans. Kroppens hans ble nærmest lammet av den pirrende følelsen frembragt av Chos lekne tungespiss. «Ro deg ned kvinne!» Harry var redd for at hun kunne til og kaste seg over ham og voldta ham før de fikk kommet seg frem til Griffingenes oppholdsrom.

Det burde være tomt på denne tiden av døgnet, da de aller fleste hadde dratt ned til Svinvang, eller studerte som gale på biblioteket for og unngå stryk på den beinharde juleeksamenen. Cho sørget for og dekke til husemblemet sitt på kappen da de spaserte forbi den tjukke kjerringa og inn i oppholdsrommet. Til deres store lettelse var oppholdsrommet tomt, bortsett fra en liten jente som satt foran peisen og halvsov. Da hun hørte lyden av skritt så hun opp, og Harry merke til at det var Gulla. Dette kunne by på problemer, siden han hadde en lei fornemmelse av at Gulla fremdeles var besatt av ham. Men han var villig til og knuse ungpikehjertet hennes hvis det betød at han fikk napp med Cho.

«Ikke se så sjokkert ut'a.» sa Harry og presset Cho nærmere, så han kunne føle de myke formene hennes. Det så likevel ikke ut til at dette gikk hjem hos Gulla, som med oppsperrede øyne stirret på de to turtelduene som nettopp hadde buset inn i oppholdsrommet. Små tårer begynte og trille nedover kinnene til Gulla da alle hennes drømmer og forhåpninger ble kunst til støv ved synet av Harry og Cho som klådde hemningsløst på hverandre foran henne. Det virket nesten som de hadde planlagt det hele, bare for og vri kniven rundt mens de samtidig strødde salt i det åpne såret.

«Her har du en sigd, gå ut å lek litt i borggården.» sa Harry og slengte en sølvsigd over til Gulla, som nå satt halvveis oppreist i sofaen iført en rosa morgenkåpe og matchene tøfler. Gulla rakk ikke å se opp før mynten hadde truffet henne midt mellom øynene. Harry prøvde å kvele latteren mens han trakk med seg Cho bort til bordet foran peisen og la henne ned på bordet med øvede hender. Han hørte Gulla løpe ut av oppholdsrommet med høylytte hulk, mens han løsnet slipset til Cho, kun ved og bruke munnen. Det ville nok bli problemer senere, når det gjaldt Gulla, men det fikk han ta da.

Harry lot buksene falle til gulvet, beltespennen traff gulvet med et høyt klank og han svelget tungt før han tok et grep om strikken rundt underbuksene. Øynene til Cho fulgte den minste bevegelse med største aktsomhet, noe som gav Harry noen ekstra millimeter på mannefjellet sitt. Da 'Midgardsormen' ble sluppet fri fra fengslet i silkebokseren, duvet den opp og ned, mens en gjennomsiktig væske piplet ut fra åpningen. Harry så hvordan øynene til Cho ble vide og lyste av forundring da hun så den massive pålen som hadde skjult seg i Harrys bukser. Nå stod den i giv akt og pekte rett ut mot Cho, lik et et spyd på vei mot målet.

Han tok et godt tak i bordet og lot seg langsomt synke inn i det aller helligste, hvor han ble overveldet av den deilige følelsen som slo imot ham. Dette var noe helt annet enn den syltrange kjærlighets tunnelen til Gulla, som faktisk var en anelse smertefull. Han trakk seg så langt ut han kunne uten helt og la hodet forlate de myke leppene som lukket seg om det dirrende lemmet hans. Langsomt, for ikke å framskynde utblåsningen, begynte han og sette hoftene i bevegelse. Han holdt blikket festet mens han lot seg selv forsvinne, centimeter for centimeter, inn i Cho, som stirret opp på ham, med et blikk som lyste av vellyst. «Kom igjen, Harry! Ta meg!» peste hun mens hun gjorde sitt beste for og matche de rytmiske bevegelsene. Med fornyet styrke øket Harry fremstøtene sine, stadig i raskere tempo. Snart kunne han høre en våt surklende lyd, som fikk ham til å ta i enda hardere. Beruset av vellyst og overmot, var det bare såvidt han klarte og holde igjen kanonen, og ikke detonere før tiden, eller innenfor. Like før han avfyrte kanonen, dro han den ut og i det samme den voldsomme ejakulasjonen sprutet ut fra tippen, kjørte han lemmet sitt opp langs lengden av kjønnet hennes, helt til den var godt planet inne mellom lårene hennes, som han holdt godt sammen med begge hendene. Der ble han slått overende av en nytelse han aldri før hadde erfart, og han slapp løs et rungende seiersbrøl som gjallet mellom de tapetserte veggene i tårnrommet. Den voldsomme spruten hans endte langt oppe på brystet hennes hvor det dannet seg en hel liten dam som så sildret nedover til magen. Cho gispet etter luft og skalv fremdeles merkbart etter den voldsomme orgasmen som hadde herjet med kroppen hennes. Hun skalv ennå da Harry dro frem, det ennå steinharde lemmet sitt han hadde holdt godt plantet mellom lårene hennes, klar for en ny runde.

Etter at hun hadde skiftet posisjon klatret Harry opp bak henne, og fikk fritt innsyn til den hjerteformede bakenden og de andre herlighetene som åpenbarte seg for han.

Han førte kukhodet opp til inngangen og strøk det ned og opp langs de våte leppene. Pusten hennes ble merkbart tyngre da han presset imot klitorisen, og utførte sirklende bevegelser rundt det opphissede kjønnet hennes.

Langsomt presset han på og lemmet hans begynte sakte men sikkert og penetrere analkanalen hennes. Han tok et godt tak om de fyldige rumpeballene hennes og skjøv henne nærmere samtidig som han presset på. Cho gav fra seg et overrasket gisp da Harry peiste på og kjørte hele den veldige mannepålen sin inn i rektumet hennes. «Ikke gjør det! Trekk ut! Trekk ut!» stønnet Cho mens hun vred seg i vellyst og gledesrus fra orgasmen som ennå hang igjen i kroppen hennes.

«Hva?» Harry latet som han ikke helt greide og fange opp det hun sa, han hadde liten lyst til og gi opp nå som han allerede hadde kommet så langt, og han antok at hun bare var litt forskrekket etter den plutselige penetrasjonen. Cho vred seg, og Harry måtte følge etter for og koordinere bevegelsene deres. «Harry, trekk ut!» gjentok Cho, høyere og mer bestemt denne gangen, nesten litt sint. «Ta det rolig baby, du er i trygge hender.» svarte Harry og la hendene sine på skuldrene hennes, dels for og trøste henne, dels så han kunne gyve løs enda hardere. Han presset på og nådde uutforsket land for hver gang han lot stangen sin synke inn i det trange 'avløpsrøret'. Først da han hadde holdt på en stund kjente han at ikke alt var som det skulle. Han hadde sunket nesten helt inn til skjeftet, men når var det plutselig noe som buttet imot der inne. Hva det enn var, skulle det ikke få stoppe ham, fast bestemt som han var. Det var først da han kastet ett blikk ned han innså at ikke alt var i orden. Han stirret med fryktblandet sjokk ned på det tapre arbeidsjernet, som hadde fulgt ham på så mangt et tokt og aldri sviktet ham da han trengte det som mest.

Det var et klebrig lag av mørkebrun avføring som hadde blandet seg med forsatsen hans, og til sammen hadde det smurt seg utover hele lengden hans, så langt han hadde gått inn. Harry stirret ned på det raskt krympende lemmet sitt med en blanding av frustrasjon og bitter oppgitthet. Cho så det mørke blikket hans og kinnene ble en anelse rødere enn vanlig. «Jeg prøvde og advare deg... Hadde jeg visst hva du hadde tenkt, ville jeg gjort meg klar.» mumlet hun og unngikk øynene hans, som ble mørke bak brilleglassene. «Ja... det hadde ikke vært så dumt.» mumlet Harry mens han dro på seg klærne igjen. Stemningen hadde gått rett til helvete, og det så ut som Cho ikke kunne vente med og komme seg tilbake til sitt eget oppholdsrom. Han kysset henne raskt på kinnet og mumlet noe uforståelig, som han håpet hun ville ta som et tegn på at det ikke var så farlig.

Etter at Cho hadde tuslet slukøret og pinlig berørt ut av portretthullet, fortet Harry seg opp til sovesalen, hvor han dro med seg et sett nye klær og slåbroken sin, med 'HP' inngravert i gull på brystlommen og ryggen. Nå trengte han et langt og varmt bad for å få tankene vekk fra det som hadde skjedd. Han skjøv opp portrettet av den Tjukke Kjerringa og spankulerte ut i gangen. På en sliten benk under et høyt vindu, drapert med mørke fløyels gobeleng, så han Gulla ligge og hvile. Så hadde hun altså ikke fulgt rådet hans likevel. Da han spradet forbi, la han merke til tårene som sildret nedover de små kinnene hennes. Han kjente et svakt stikk da han kom til å tenke på at hun mest sannsynligvis hadde forestilt seg hva som foregikk inne i oppholdsrommet. Men skyldfølelsen fikk vente, iallefall til han hadde fått vasket seg. Og gjort seg litt mer presentabel.

Det var heldigvis ikke langt å gå til det nærmeste badeværelset fra oppholdsrommet, men på veien dit måtte passere en av de mange inngangene til biblioteket, hvor det ofte hang elever og lærere. Nå brydde han seg ikke akkurat om noen skulle se ham ikledd den staselige morgenkåpen, snarere tvert i mot. Men den tydelige lukten av svette og sex var ikke til og legge skjul på, og kunne skape pinlige situasjoner hvis han traff de gale karakterene på veien dit. Hadde han bare vært litt eldre kunne han sikkert teleportert seg direkte til badeværelset. Han kunne også ha brukt usynlighetskåpen, men den lå igjen på soveværelset, og han var ikke videre hypp på og se Gulla igjen med det aller første. Han sukket lett og trakk morgenkåpen tettere om seg der han tasset nedover den folketomme og dystre korridoren. Teppet var så tynnslitt at han med litt mysing trodde han kunne se steingulvet under. Ikke akkurat den beste skolen i landet, tenkte han mens bilder fra det første året hans surret og gikk inne i hodet hans. Da han tok til venstre ved det første veiskillet, fikk han med ett øye på jenter som forlot biblioteket. I det svake lyset fra de halvt nedbrente faklene, var det ikke stort han kunne skjelne av detaljer. Harry bannet lavt for seg selv, da han oppdaget at det var Patiltvillingene. De var i hans eget kull og selvfølgelig måtte de også være i Griffing. Harry skrånet bort til høyre, helt til han gikk så nær veggen han kunne, uten at det virket mistenkelig. Hvis de merket hva han hadde holdt på med, ville nyheten bli spredd over hele skolen før han hadde klart og tappe i badevannet.

Da de var nær nok klarte Harry og tvinge frem et smil, som faktisk så nokså overbevisende ut. Til tross for et 'steinansikt' som sjelden avslørte noen virkelige følelser hadde han gjennom årenes løp, utviklet en hendig evne til å late som. Ikke bare når det gjaldt sex heller, han klarte fint og etterligne virkelige følelser og uttrykk, når han var involvert i en konversasjon.

Da han hadde passert dem, snudde han raskt på hodet og stjal et blikk på de velformede bakendene deres. Med sitt 'jeg-så-hva-du-gjorde-der''-blikk gned han seg tenksomt over skjeggstubbene på haken. Ikke verst, slett ikke verst, tenkte han, fortsatt med blikket fastlåst på de hjerteformede rumpeballene som de hadde en magnetisk tiltrekningskraft på ham. Hadde han ikke vært på vei for å ta seg et lite kveldsbad, og få rengjort snoppen sin, hadde det ikke vært ham imot og prøve å få seg et ligg med de to eksotiske skjønnhetene. Han hevet blikket, og la fort merke til at de to jentene hadde snudd på hodet, og iakttok ham. Villdyret begynte og røre på seg igjen, og han snudde blikket sitt. Det var ikke nødvendig å sette opp teltet mens han nå fortet seg nedover gangen.

Inne på det romslige badeværelset begynte han og tappe i vann i det store bassenget. Mens han ventet på at vannet skulle bli oppvarmet ved hjelp av en liten besvergelse, gikk han bort til et av de mange speilene som hang over vaskeservantene. Gjennom den grå disen av damp så han ned på snabelen sin, før gav den en rask vask i vaskeservanten. Det var liten vits i og ødelegge badevannet med slikt.

Han lot seg selv, langsomt gli ned i det glovarme vannet og kjente hvordan musklene og selve sinnet slappet av. Den hvite dampen som innhyllet badeværelset stengte for det meste av sikten, han kunne hatt fra de store, åpne vinduene på den ene veggen, som ville ha gitt en nydelig utsikt over parken, den forbudte skogen, og fjellene bakenfor der igjen. Men det var ingenting som kunne dempe den rolige følelsen og det gode humøret hans. Endelig så det ut til at ting var iferd med å gå hans vei. Cho hadde endelig måttet gi tapt for sjarmen hans, og når hun hadde falt for ham, ville det bli ren plankekjøring å komme i buksene på de andre jentene. Det var med et ytterst selvtilfreds smil rundt munnen at han begynte å såpe seg inn med sitronduft såpen sin. Han senket hele seg under det varme vannet, trakk inn en slurk vann og lot seg stige opp til overflaten, hvor han spurtet ut vannet fra munnen som en hval.

En plutselig og uventet lyd fikk ham til å miste taket om såpen. Han lyttet igjen. Var det ikke lyden av skritt han hørte, og lyden av stemmer? «Faen heller!» stønnet han og lot seg selv, synke ned i det varme vannet, helt til munnen bare så vidt var over vannoverflaten. Her hadde han håpet å få være i fred et par timer, og la kroppen bli skrukkete som en rosin før han forlot der varme vannet, men ikke faen om han kom til å tilbringe mer tid enn strengt tatt nødvendig, sammen med en gjeng høyrøstede og overenergiske gutter som kanskje til og med hadde homoseksuelle tilbøyeligheter.


	10. Dobbelt opp

Kapittel 11

Dobbelt opp

Patiltvillingene kom ut av den tykke dampen, lik vannymfer i en erotisk fortelling. Harrys munn gled ukontrollert opp av det pirrende synet som åpenbarte seg gjennom de varme dampene. Som om det ikke var hett nok fra før, steg temperaturen nå til uante høyder. Duppen hans, som til da hadde ligget trygt under vannet, dukket nå opp i friluft, uten at han kunne gjøre noe for og forhindre det.

Så begynte panikken og gripe ham, voldta ham. Om det var varmen fra vannet eller det plutselig sjokket av og se to så eksotiske skjønnheter, skal være usagt. Han prøvde og skjule den solide staken under den skumdekkede vannoverflaten, men til hans store fortvilelse spratt den bare opp igjen og laget små ringer i vannet for hver gang. Harry skulle til og karre seg ut av bassenget og få på seg fillene sine da han ble avbrutt av tvillingene. «Noe imot at vi blir med?»

Den sensuelle stemmen var som den vakreste musikk, og ordene som tatt ut av hans villeste og våteste fantasi. Stemmen hans sviktet og det eneste han fikk presset frem var en lav uforståelig hosting. Da dette gikk opp for ham tok han derfor til og nikke energisk med hodet. Han hadde ingen ide om hva som var grunnen til denne hyggelig overraskelsen, eller hvor langt det ville gå, men ikke faen om han ville la en slik situasjon gå fra seg. Sannsynligvis var det nok en gang den plettfrie sjarmen hans som hadde grepet tvillingene og fått dem til dette, tenkte han for seg selv mens de to jentene gled ned i det gloheite badevannet sammen med ham.

Han lot seg selv synke tilbake ned i vannet da erfarne hender begynte og kjærtegne det stive lemmet hans. Det gikk en svak elektrisk iling opp ryggraden hans, da den ene av tvillingene begynte og skvise ballene hans med begge hendene sine.

Uheldigvis var han nokså dårlig med navn, og han visste knapt nok navnet til halvparten av klassekameratene, selv de jevngamle Griffingene. Det var derfor ikke så rart at han ikke hadde den fjerneste anelse om hvem som var hvem av disse identiske jentene som var hvem, eller hva fornavnene deres var. Ikke hadde han spesielt lyst til å lære hvem som var hvem heller. Han pleide ikke å omgås de han hadde hatt tilfeldig sex med, og han var ikke hypp på å begynne nå.

«Hva venter dere på?!» Harry stirret bort på dem, med et blikk som tydelig avslørte hans utålmodighet. «Vi har ikke med oss noe... beskyttelse.» svarte den ene av tvillingene og så skamfult ned i vannet. «Kan dere bare ikke begynne på pillen eller noe? Eller en angrepille etterpå?» spurte Harry som kjente det ble stadig tyngre og holde igjen, etter som stimuleringen av det massive kjønnsorganet hans fortsatte. «Ja vel! Bare la oss få det unnagjort!» glefset den andre tvillingen, ivrig etter å få seg noe. Harry reiste seg og avduket 'protesjeen' sin i all dens velde; lot den strutte ut foran seg til de to jentenes beskuelse og beundring.

«Så stor...» mumlet en av dem og slikket seg grådig rundt munnen, noe som fikk Harry til å tenke tilbake på kannibalpornoen han hadde tjuvlånt fra Dudleif. Når han så nærmere etter så de akkurat like usiviliserte ut som de var, nettopp innfødte kannibaler fra en eller annen eksotisk stamme fra regnskogen. Denne totalt irrasjonelle frykten fikk det til og gå kaldt nedover ryggtavlen hans, og han lurte på om det var for sent og trekke seg. Uansett hvor glad han var for å få seg en omgang i ny og ne, var han ikke villig til å ofre arbeidsjernet sitt for noe som helst.

«Flytt deg! Du gjør det jo feil! Han holder jo på å bli slapp!» sa den andre tvillingen og føyste vekk hånden til søsteren. Harry hadde ikke lyst til å si at det var fordi han mistenkte de ville skade ham, så han fulgte ballen og lot de tro det var den ene søsterens håndjobb som var årsaken til det hele.

«Ikke stopp! Ikke stopp!» ropte den ene tvillingen, mens hun beveget seg opp og ned på Harrys festpinne i ville ukontrollerte bevegelser som fikk vannet til å bølge rundt dem og slo innover kanten og ut på gulvet. Harry bet tennene sammen og gjorde alt han kunne for ikke og fyre av ladningen sin før det første minuttet var passert.

Den andre av Patiltvillingene klatret opp foran ham og sto med bena godt fra ham, noe som gav ham fritt innsyn til det aller helligste. Han stakk frem tungen og lot tungespissen danse over de våte leppene som glinset mot ham i det flakkende lyset fra stearin lysene som svevde rundt omkring i rommet.

Harry hadde ingen anelse om hvor godt isolert de gamle veggene var eller om det var fare for at de kunne bli hørt, noe som fikk ham til og se for seg hvilken oppstandelse det ville bli om noen fersket dem midt i selve akten. Det kunne nok bli litt pinlig for de to jentene, men han ville nok bare forsterke sitt rykte som levemann og casanova blant de andre guttene. Om noen av lærerne fant dem, derimot, kunne det få fatale følger. Det var ikke til å stikke under en stein, at han var blant de mest mislikte elvene hos de fleste lærerne. Det var bare Homsesnurr som betraktet ham som en snill og yndig mønsterelev som aldri gjorde noe galt. Bildet av de sure og utgamle lærerne var ikke akkurat noen potensforsterker, så han slo det bort, og konsentrerte heller hele sin oppmerksomhet om de to eksotiske skjønnhetene han hadde foran seg.

Spruten var så kraftig at den ene tvillingen nesten ble skjøvet av, men hun klamret seg fast og holdt ut før hun helt utmattet og med hivende pust sank sammen over Harrys brystkasse, nærmest bevisstløs. Men Harry var ikke helt ferdig enda; tungen hans danset over det våte kjønnet til den tvillingen, som stønnet høylytt hver gang tungespissen hans berørte den følsomme klitorisen. Hun gav fra seg et vellystig skrik, og Harry kjente hvordan en sterk skjelving gikk gjennom jenta før han fikk en varm sprut rett i fjeset. Selv om han var forberedt på at noe slikt kunne skje, var han ikke forberedt på den voldsomme styrken og mengden. Munnen hans ble raskt fylt opp og han måtte svelge unna noe for å få tilbake pusten, mens han hele tiden ble dusjet i kjønnssaft. Da de ville rykningene og sprutingen begynte og avta sånn noenlunde, sank også den andre tvillingen sammen og lot seg selv gli ned i det glovarme badevannet.

Harry som følte seg helt tappet for energi sank sammen selv også, og lot det varme vannet omslutte den utmattede kroppen med øyne som hadde rullet bakover. Det tapre arbeidsjernet hans hadde lagt inn årene etter nok en utført jobb og han hadde fått snøret i bånn nok en gang. Det velkjente Pjolter-gliset bredte seg over leppene hans mens han erindret sine tidligere ligg.

Men etter et par minutter fant han ut at han ikke hadde lyst til og kaste bort mer tid på de to tvillingene. Når han først hadde fått det han ville ha var det ingen vits i og henge rundt lenger.

Etter en rask vask med påfølgende barbering og et farvel til de to jentene, som fremdeles lå i vannet og nøt ettervirkningene av hyrdestunden, fortet Harry seg ut av badeværelset. Han kunne bare håpe at Gulla allerede hadde gått til sengs, så han slapp og snakke med henne eller se henne, noe som ville legge en demper på det gode humøret hans. Var han heldig, var hun fremdeles så betatt av ham, at hun ville tilgi ham det med Cho og han kunne med letthet få henne i godt humør igjen. Men det fikk han ta senere, nå så han frem til og tilbringe resten av kvelden i sofaen foran peisen med noe godt i glasset samtidig som han fortalte om sine eskapader til Ronny.

På vei tilbake til oppholdsrommet hørte han på ny, den vislende stemmen han syntes han hadde hørt ved en tidligere anledning, den gangen han fant den forsteinede jenta. Han fanget ikke opp noen ord, og det hele var over så fort at han ikke la mer i det. Kanskje var han fremdeles litt omtåket etter å nettopp ha tilfredsstilt de to tvillingene. Han passerte et par nervøse førsteklassinger som så ut til og ha gått seg fullstendig vill der de surret rundt med forskremte øyne som prøvde og fange opp et kjent 'landemerke' som kunne gi dem noen pekepinn på hvor de befant seg. Han lot tankene flyte fritt mens han spradet nedover gangene, tydelig i perlehumør for en gangs skyld. Han plystret på en munter melodi og blunket kjekt til de jentene han møtte på, og til sin overraskelse, så det ut til at de fleste ble litt betatt av ham. Harry gned seg over nybarberte haken og nikket fornøyd på hodet, ved disse oppløftende fremtidsutsiktene.

Et høyt og nokså skingrende hyl brøt den nesten totale stillheten. Harry så seg nervøst rundt, i håp om at han kunne se hva som foregikk. Uansett hva det var, ville ikke han bli innblandet i noe av det. Han hadde vært oppe i nok bråk i det siste, og hadde ikke lyst til å prøve sjansene sine på nytt. Hvis Sjur fant ham i nærheten av en ny 'situasjon', var det ikke godt og si hva som kunne skje. Han satte opp farten, og knappe fem minutter etterpå peste han frem passordet til den Tjukke Kjerringa som slapp ham inn i oppholdsrommet.

Øynene ble runde som klinkekuler da han så Hermine sitte henslengt i den store sofaen foran peisen. han klarte ikke og holde sjokket tilbake, Hermine var den siste han hadde forventet og se med det første, iallefall i live. Han så bort på Ronny som stod borte ved oppslagstavlen og studerte de opphengte notatene med overdreven nysgjerrighet og et ansiktsuttrykk som tydelig fortalte at han også var rimelig satt ut. Harry fortet seg bort til Ronny og trakk den nervøse gutten med seg bort til trappen som ledet opp til soveværelsene. «Hva faen?!» Harry holdt Ronny i et godt tak om skuldrene og ristet litt forsiktig i vennen. «Hun kom bare slentrende inn for ei stund siden, som om ingenting hadde skjedd.» mumlet Ronny tafatt. «Har hun sagt noe? Tror du hun husker hva som skjedde?» Harry var fra seg av engstelse. Bare det ikke gikk til helvete nå, etter at alt det bra som hadde skjedd. Han som hadde klart seg uten noen alvorlige ting på rullebladet til nå. Skulle alt bli ødelagt på grunn av at Ronnys inkompetanse med tryllestaven? «Jeg tro'kke det... Hun har i det minste ikke sagt noe til meg enda.» svarte Ronny og klødde seg tenksomt i hodebunnen med tryllestaven, kun holdt sammen med teip. Denne forklaringen lot ikke til og ha noen merkbar virkning på Harry som kjente kaldsvetten sildre nedover pannen i strie strømmer. «Jeg føler meg ikke helt patent. Jeg tror jeg tar kvelden nå.» sa Harry og kastet et fort blikk på det store gulvuret, uten at han ble noe klokere av det, snarere tvert imot. «Allerede? Skal vi ikke pugge litt til juleeksamen først da?» spurte Ronny med en anelse desperasjon i den skingrende stemmen. «I morgen.» svarte Harry raskt, klappet kompisen på skulderen før han forsvant opp den smale vindeltrappen.

Han rev av seg morgenkåpen og slengte den fra seg over stumtjeneren. Han fikk plutselig en innskytelse og trippet bort til det nærmeste vinduet, og myste ut i mørket. I det svake månelyset var det bare så vidt han kunne skjelne hytta til Gyger, like i utkanten av den store og dystre skogen i skyggen av de veldige fjellene. Det var ingen lys, ingen røyk som steg opp fra pipa. Harry visste godt at Gyger pleide og trekke for gardinene når han satt foran krystallkula si og kikket på porno om kveldene. Dette kunne sikkert være forklaringen på hvorfor han ikke kunne se noe lys fra vinduene, men hvorfor i helvete var det ingen røyk fra pipa? Han åpnet haspene på vinduet og presset opp vinduet. Det var vanskeligere enn han hadde tenkt, og han tok i så hard at silkebokseren ble misfarget før det gamle vinduet gled opp på skrikende hengsler. Den iskalde vinterlufta slo imot ham og han smelte igjen vinduet med det samme. Det var ingen tvil lenger, noe måtte ha skjedd med Gyger. Ingen med vettet noenlunde i behold ville finne på og sitte og hutre i det trekkfulle skuret når en kunne ha et sprakende bål på peisen.

Han lagde et mentalt notat til seg selv at han skulle undersøke om noe hadde tilstøtt Gyger neste dag, da han krøp opp i den varme sengen sin og stirret opp i det mørke taket.

Brått og brutalt ble Harry revet ut av de våte drømmene sine. Da han slo opp øynene stirret han rett inn i McSlurps stikkende blikk, noe som sendte en iling nedover ryggraden hans. «Kle på deg og møt meg nede i oppholdsrommet Herr Pjolter. Tre minutter!» stemmen hennes var kjølig, og kanskje en anelse strengere enn vanlig. To og et halvt minutt senere og med svakt skjelvende bein kom Harry tassende ned vindeltrappen og ut i oppholdsrommet. Rommet var tømt for elever, og borte ved peisen satt McSlurp og varmet de radmagre armene. «Hvorfor er det at jeg hører navnet ditt eller Willersentvillingenes, hver eneste gang det er noe som skjer her på bruket?» sukket McSlurp og strøk det tynne, grå håret bakover med en lett håndbevegelse. Harry ble stående som et spørsmålstegn i bunnen av vindeltrappen, ikke helt sikker på hvor han skulle gjøre av seg eller hva som nå skulle skje. «Er det noe som har skjedd?» spurte Harry lettere nervøst. «Det kan du ta deg faen på at det har, Pjolter!» snerret McSlurp og reiste seg fort fra sofaen. Harry tok ett eller to skritt tilbake, redd for at denne heslige trollkjerringa kunne kaste seg over ham og klore ut øynene hans med de lange, krumme klørne sine. Hvis Hermine, Ronny eller Gulla hadde sagt noe var han virkelig i trøbbel. «Ta det med ro nå, du skremmer jo livet av guttungen.» den plutselige stemmen fikk Harry til og kaste et forskremt blikk rundt i det halvmørke oppholdsrommet. Blikket stoppet borte ved det ene vinduet, hvor han nå så Homsesnurr som stod og beundret den stjerneklare nattehimmelen bak de tykke stjerneformede brilleglassene sine. McSlurp sank sammen i sofaen igjen, det så ut som hun hadde gitt opp å få kjefte mer på Harry da hun hørte Homsesnurrs rolige stemme, komme til Harrys unnsetting. «Kan dere vennligst forklare meg hva det er som har skjedd?!» Stemmen til Harry var en anelse høyere enn han hadde forestilt seg. «Det har seg slik, Harry» begynte Homsesnurr og snudde seg mot ham, «at Patiltvillingene er funnet forsteinet, inne på guttenes badeværelse i fjerde etasje.»

Harry ristet på hodet, håpet at han skulle våkne fra dette sinnsvake marerittet. «Jeg vet det kan virke litt søkt i begynnelsen men slik er det altså. Og på toppen av det hele, har du blitt sett på vei fra badeværelset, like før de ble funnet.» Forklarte Homsensurr med rolig stemme. «Så nå tror dere at jeg gjorde det?» spurte Harry, som ante hvor dette så ut til å gå. «Nei. Slettes ikke.» svarte Homsesnurr, og avbrøt McSlurp, som så ut til og ville si noe annet. «Det er bare noen av de andre lærerne som ikke er like sikre på din uskyld som oss.» sa Homsesnurr og nikket mot McSlurp som ristet betuttet på hodet. «Men nå synes jeg vi skal la resten av folket få slippe tilbake og få komme seg til sengs, så tar vi og snakker mer om dette om et par dager, hvis det passer.» sa Homsensurr og smilte betryggende mens han klappet Harry vennlig på hodet før han reiste seg og han og McSlurp travet ut igjennom portretthølet. Harry var ikke stort klokere da han et par minutter etterpå fulgte de andre guttene tilbake til soveværelset.


	11. Abort

Som takk for en overraskende positiv mottakelse, tenkte jeg det var på sin plass og komme med en liten oppdatering vedrørende fremtidsutsiktene for denne historien. Slik det ser ut nå vil det bli 14 kapitler, og de siste kapitlene vil ikke ligne så mye på de i «HP og Mysteriekammeret» da historien vil ta en litt annen og langt mer dramatisk vending. Dere skal heller ikke se bort fra at det blir en ny historie også, som vil ta for seg hendelsene i «HP og Fangen fra Azkaban». Og som om ikke dette var nok, kan det tenkes at den massive Ringenes herre-parodien jeg har puslet med siden 2003 også blir og finne her også.

Kapittel 11

Abort

Det var kvelden før lille julaften og en forferdelig snøstorm hadde herjet hele dagen gjennom. Det var først på ettermiddagen den voldsomme snøstormen så ut til og avta og bli erstattet av en bitende kulde. Inne i det varme og godt opplyste oppholdsrommet satt Harry godt tilbakelent i sofaen og pusset neglene sine. Det var viktig å ta seg godt ut hvis en skulle få napp med jentene, og Harry hadde tatt oppgaven med å gjøre seg selv presentabel, svært alvorlig. Han hadde fått tak i et par nye og riktig så fjonge briller, og gav de gamle husmorvinduene han hadde brukt så lenge han kunne huske, en velfortjent pensjonisttilværelse nederst i kofferten. Garderoben hadde også fått en liten overhaling, etter at han hadde sendt med Fred og Georg med en liten huskeliste da de dro ned til Svinvang for å kjøpe en ny ladning med smågodt og morosaker. Det hadde sine fordeler å ligge på go' fot med de eldre tvillingene, og de tok ikke mer enn et par sigder i tips for det hele. Nå var Harry så nystriglet og velduftende at til og med de fleste av guttene snudde seg etter ham når de passerte hverandre i gangene. Han nynnet i vei på en munter vise mens han inspiserte de nypussede fingerneglene gjennom en liten lupe, som fulgte med i pleiesettet han hadde fått tak i. Med et fornøyd smil la han hodet på de myke fløyelsputene og stirret opp på de prektige takmalerine, mens han lyttet til den søvndyssende lyden av knitringen fra peisen. Endelig så det faktisk ut til at ting var i ferd med å gå hans vei; ikke bare hadde han scoret stort med Cho Chang og Patiltvillingene, men jammen hadde han ikke klart å få en slutt på Hermines overgrep mot ham også. Det så faktisk ut til at Ronnys klomsete håndtering med tryllestaven ikke hadde vært totalt mislykket tross alt. Forhåpentligvis var det en permanent formel Ronny hadde benyttet seg av. Om Hermine skulle få tilbake de minnene som hadde blitt fjernet, kunne helvete bryte løs.

Harry senket blikket og zoomet seg inn på Hermine, som satt foroverbøyd ved et av de mange småbordene, og en samling bøker rundt seg. Hvordan hun hadde kommet seg helskinnet vekk fra den voldelige jotnen Gyger, og hva faen det var som hadde skjedd, var noe han ikke hadde lyst til og tenke for mye på. Det var tross alt juleferie; eksamenen var unnagjort, Homsesnurr hadde klart og legge lokk på forsteiningen av Patiltvillingene, noe som gjorde opp for det faktum at han måtte tilbringe juleferien på skolen, omgitt av de stakkarslige utskuddene som også ikke hadde dratt hjem.

Noe annet Harry priste seg lykkelig for, var at Gulla ikke hadde gjort noe tegn til å snakke til ham. Å ha henne hengende rundt ham som en innpåsliten klegg var ikke akkurat noe han traktet etter. Hun hadde riktig nok virket litt ute av seg, da blikkene deres møttes over middagen tidligere på dagen, men han kunne vel ikke forvente annet fra den kanten, etter hva som hadde skjedd.

Uheldigvis holdt ikke Harrys hell helt, for da han snudde på hodet for og se hvem som kom inn gjennom portretthølet, var det ingen ringere enn Gulla Willersen; ikledd den sjakkrutet strikkegenser og skotskrutede slengbukser, som unektelig hadde sett sine beste dager. Hadde det ikke vært for at Harry var i perlehumør etter den siste tidens prestasjoner og tildragelser, ville han sikkert latt som han lå og sov så snart han så Gulla komme slentrende inn. Men dette gjorde han altså ikke, han følte seg trygg på at Gulla ville la ham være i fred nå som hun måtte ha innsett hvilken skjørtejeger han visselig var. Det var først da Harry så at Gulla speidet etter noen at han ante ugler i mosen. Uheldigvis var det da også for sent. Gulla kom trippende mot ham, med faste, bestemte skritt. Hva det enn kunne være Gulla følte hun måtte plage ham med, var det nok best og ta det under fire (eller seks) øyne. Han skjøv brillene lenger oppover neserota da han fulgte Gulla ut av oppholdsrommet.

«Gravid?!» Harrys øyne ble vide som tallerkener og kroppen kjentes slapp og livløs ut. Da han så Gulla nikke til svar var det som hele verden rundt ham gikk i svart. Gravid? Gulla? Som om ikke tanken var ille nok, fikk han nå også bilder i hodet, som han godt kunne klart seg foruten. Det var nesten så han kunne kjenne en kald dødningehånd stramme seg om halsen hans, mens en annen fomlet rundt i lommeboken hans, på jakt etter barnebidrag.

«Hvorfor forteller du meg dette? Det er jo tydelig at det ikke er jeg som er faren.» sa Harry med kjølig stemme. Ikke faen om han skulle finne på å tilstå dette. Det var nok bare et forsøk på å få fatt i pengene hans via barnebidrag eller få ham til å få dårlig samvittighet. Tydeligvis var det ryktet om hans veldige formue som hadde gått den forkvaklede jentungen til hodet, og nå sørget for at hun prøvde seg på en frekk bløff, ved å påstå at det var ham som var faren.

Det var bare så vidt Harry klarte og forholde seg rolig når han tenkte på at han måtte betale Gulla og itillegg muligens tilbringere noen år innenfor murene for å ha hatt seksuelt samvær med en mindreårig jente. Det hele ble ikke bedre da han tenkte på hvordan avkommet kunne komme til og bli seende ut; tykt bustete hår, metertykke brilleglass og en tannregulering som ville få bankkontoen hans til å krympe seg.

«Vent her Gulla, jeg kommer snart tilbake.» ropte Harry og satte nedover gangen, mens tanker om flukt og til og med drap kvernet rundt i hodet hans. Det kunne selvsagt være en løgn, men det var ikke en sjanse han var villig til å ta; alt for mye stod på spill til at han kunne la det hele gå ned i avløpet på grunn av at han ikke hadde trukket den ut før det var for sent. Harry småløp nedover trappene og gangene og han brukte ikke mange minuttene på å komme frem til Gygers hytte ved utkanten av den forbudte skogen. Heldigvis hadde lærerne samlet seg i lærerværelset hvor de etter sigende hadde fortsatt julebordet de hadde begynt tidligere på dagen, nede i Svinvang, så han slapp og bekymre seg for og bli oppdaget.

«Hva faen skal jeg gjøre Gyger?! Dette er slutten! Kanskje jeg skal melde meg selv så jeg får lavere straff?» Harry travet frem og tilbake i det runde lille rommet mens Gyger satt stille i sofaen og lyttet betenkt til hva som ble fortalt. Harry var så opprørt at han nesten ikke la merke til den innestengte lufta og lukten av runk og tarmgass, som alltid kom fra Gyger. Heller ikke de mange og temmelig store blåmerkene Gyger så ut til og ha pådratt seg, fanget Harrys interesse nevneverdig. Sannsynligvis hadde han glemt og ta fra Hermine tryllestaven før han forgrep seg på henne; en amatørmessing feil som mange trollmenn gjorde den første gangen. Men i Gygers tilfelle var det nok bare ren og skjær idioti, Harry tvilte om Gyger hadde vett nok til og forutse noe slikt når han i en tåke av testosteron og alkohol kastet seg over det som kunne krype og gå.

«Jammen litt av ei suppe du har klart å rote deg sjøl oppi.» sa Gyger da Harry kollapset på en av stolene rundt spisebordet. Harry sendte ham et giftig blikk da han løftet hodet opp fra bordet igjen. «Tror du ikke jeg veit det?!» remjet Harry og stakk hendene ned i lommene. «Også med Gulla da! Tenke seg til! Er ikke det hun lille rødhårete jenta, med alle fregnene? Lillesøstra til'n Ronny og tvillingene?» spurte Gyger og tok en slurk fra den veldige tekoppen sin. «Ja, det er hun...» svarte Harry og brast i gråt.

Gyger ble sittende med et litt betenkt utrykk i det beskjeggete ansiktet, sannsynligvis gjorde han seg vel opp sine meninger om hvordan det hele hadde foregått, og laget seg bilder han kom til å bruke senere på kvelden.

Han kunne ikke unngå og føle sympati og medynk for den sammensunkne skikkelsen som lå på sofaen og hikstet, ikke minst fordi han fremdeles følte seg litt skyldig etter å ha vært med på flere gjengvoldtekter av moren til Harry da hun var elev. Han stirret ned på den sammenkrøpne skikkelsen til Harry, og kjente hvordan tårene presset på. «Bare få henne med deg ned hit, så ska' jeg få løst det.» sa Gyger og tørket det veldige nesegrevet sitt på skjorteermet.

Harry kjente tvilen gange i ham da han trippet opp trappene tilbake til oppholdsrommet.

Å få lurt med seg den godtroende jentungen ville nok ikke by på store problemer. Utifra det han hadde hørt var Gulla så forelsket i ham at hun var villig til å gjøre hva det skulle være for å få Harrys oppmerksomhet. Det som plaget ham var hva det kunne være Gyger hadde planlagt. Hva var det egentlig som kunne hjelpe ham ut av denne knipen?

_Gygers hytte, 15 minutter senere..._

«Er det ikke noen annen måte? En eliksir eller en formel eller no'?» spurte Harry litt nervøst, mens han så ned på Gulla, som nå lå fastbundet og bevisstløs foran ham. «Jo'a, men det er nokså avanserte greier ska jeg si deg. Og vi har ikke tid til å koke sammen en eliksir nå, det tar flere uker å lage den, å de fleste av ingrediensene, er det importforbud på.» svarte Gyger og rullet opp skjorteermene, klar til dyst. «Okei. Bare la det gå fort, Gyger.» sa Harry og snudde seg så ikke jotnen skulle se tårene som trillet nedover kinnene hans. Selv om Harry av de fleste guttene ble oppfattet som en iskald jævel, var han ikke helt lagd av stein; å smelle den mindreårige lillesøsteren til sin beste venn på tjukken, for så å ignorere henne og fornekte alt før han lurte henne med seg for å få skolens altmuligmann og kjente voldtektsforbryter til å utføre en abort på henne uten hennes samtykke og med de mest primitive redskaper, fikk til og med Harry til å føle seg litt uggen. Skjønt det kunne også komme av den solide porsjonen med chilligryte han hadde fortært til middag, og som nå truet med og komme opp igjen.

«Før du går, rekk meg den rosa paraplyen og kleshengeren, det kommer jeg til å trenge.» sa Gyger og pekte på stumtjeneren som stod ved siden av inngangsdøra.

«Jeg er redd, Harry! Ikke gjør dette mot meg. Ikke forlat meg her, vær så snill.» klynket Gulla som nå hadde kommet til seg selv igjen og så opp på ham med bedende øyne. Harry snudde seg vekk, ikke faen om han hadde lyst til å være der når det stod på som verst. «Gjør det du må.» sa Harry og overleverte redskapene til jotnen før han skyndte seg ut i den kjølige vinternatten.

Det var en kjølig og stjerneklar vinteraften. Over ham blinket talløse stjerner ned fra den skyfrie nattehimmelen. Harry travet frem og tilbake ved skjulet til Gyger med en sigarettstump i munnviken. Det var en av de første gangene han røykte, men faen så godt og beroligende det kjentes for nervene. Likevel kunne han ikke unngå og bekymre seg for utkommet av det hele. Hvor mye problemer ville han ikke pådra seg om noe gikk galt under inngrepet? Han prøvde å dra tankene over på hyggelige ting; sommer, sol, damer, alt annet enn det som nå skjedde inne i den tilstøtende hytta til Gyger. Men det hjalp ikke stort. Rett som det var for tankene hans over på skrekkhistorier han hadde hørt, dette blandet seg med frykten for hva som ville skje hvis noen andre fikk greie på at det hadde skjedd. Han ble etterhvert så varm av å uroe seg at det begynte å dugge på de tykke brilleglassene, og han måtte frem med pussefillen før han kunne se stort.

«Det er over nå.» ropte Gyger og gav tegn til at han skulle komme inn igjen. Lukten av svette og noe annet, som han ikke helt kunne dra kjensel på hang tungt i rommet da Harry tumlet inn igjen og lukket den solide eikedøra bak seg.

Han tok et siste trekk av sigarettstumpen før han kastet ned inn i den åpne peisen. «Hvordan gikk det?» spurte han med en svakt skjelvende stemme. Gygers annonsering om at ''det var over'' virket ikke akkurat særlig beroligende. «Det vakke' enkelt å få ut alt, men jeg kan garantere deg at det ikke er no' mer der inne nå.» sa Gyger mens han tørket av de nyvaskede hendene sine på en rutete håndduk.

Harry kjente han ble kvalm og uvel ved synet av massene Gyger hadde tyllet ned i en av de store blikkbøttene sine. «Jeg veit om en fin plass inni den forbudte skogen, hvor jeg kan bli kvitt det.1» sa Gyger og tørket vekk svetten som sildret nedover pannen. «Bare få det vekk! Sørg for at ingen kan komme til å finne det.» sa Harry med sammenknepne øyne. Gulla lå fremdeles bastet og bundet på hender og føtter. Det var tydelig at affæren hadde gått hardt inn på henne, og Harry håpet hun ikke hadde vært bevist, mens det sto på som verst. Han ville komme til å trenge og utføre en minnefjernings- og forandringsformel på henne for at hun ikke skulle huske noe av det som hadde utspilt seg i den kummerlige hytta til Gyger. Med en skjelvende hånd dro han frem tryllestaven og rettet den mot hodet til jenta.

«Å ska jeg gjøre av henne?» spurte Gyger mens han kledde på seg en lange beverpelsfrakken sin. «Jeg vet ikke... inngangshallen kanskje.» mumlet Harry og trakk opp en ny sigarett fra lommen. Hele den bisarre situasjonen hadde gått mer inn på ham enn han hadde tenkt var mulig, og han følte en sterk trang til og komme seg vekk. «Faen! Er klokka så mye? Jeg må stikke, Gyger. Har ennå litt lekser igjen å få unna.» mumlet Harry, mest for å få komme seg vekk, selv om sannheten var at han lå etter med leksene også. Han snudde seg i døråpningen, og mumlet «god jul» før han lukket døra og løp oppover mot borgen igjen, mens tårene presset på og sildret nedover kinnene hans.

«Å har du vært'a? jeg begynte nesten å bli bekymret.» sa Ronny da Harry kom inn gjennom portretthullet. «Biblioteket...» mumlet Harry og unngikk blikkene til de gjenværende elvene som festet seg på ham da han kom inn igjen. «stengetiden er er for fire timer siden. Dessuten var det ikke åpnet i dag i det hele tatt, grunnet juleferien og eksamenene.» sa Hermine og tittet opp fra den tykke og møllspiste boka hun satt fordypet i. «Dra til helvete, alle sammen!» brølte Harry av full hals. Han kjente hvordan raseriet vellet opp i ham og han knyttet nevene. Han så bort på de måpende og sjokkerte ansiktsuttrykkene men følte bare raseri og fortvilelse. Han kjente seg uvel av at alle så på ham, og hadde mest lyst til og slå inn de forbannede trynene deres. Han var allerede iferd med å trekke tryllestaven, da han innså hva han var iferd med og gjøre. Lynraskt, og uten et ord snudde han på hælen og forsvant opp vindeltrappen til soveværelset, hvor han kollapset på sengen og begravde ansiktet i den myke puten, mens tårene strømmet på.

1Kjempeedderkoppen Argarapp nekter som kjent ikke sine barn menneskekjøtt.


	12. Døden skal du lide

Kapittel 11

Døden skal du lide

«Gode nyheter alle sammen!» annonserte Ronny da han kom busende inn på soveværelset, grytidlig første juledag. «Dette bør faen meg være viktig!» stønnet Harry og gned øynene sine for å bli vant til lyset fra de mange faklene. «Fallos eliksiren! Den er ferdig!» sa Ronny med et solid glis, som han allerede hadde begynt å drømme om hvilken forbedring det ville bety for seksuallivet hans. Harry hadde tømmermenn og husket knapt hvilken dag det var, julefeiringen hadde han tatt ytterst seriøst, i et forsøk på og glemme den siste tidens hendelser. Han begravde det bustete hodet under den varme dynen, for svak til og gi kameraten noen som helst feedback eller så mye som en liten sarkastisk kommentar. «Kom igjen'a Harry! Detta har jeg venta på i evigheter!» sa Ronny med barnslig iver samtidig som han røsket i dynen for og vekke den fordrukne syvsoveren.

Lettere amperert og med et solid morgenbrød stikkende ut foran veltet Harry seg ut av den varme senga og ut på gulvet. Med en heller elegant bevegelse feide han opp klærne fra gulvet, klødde seg tenksomt på pungen og fulgte etter kameraten ned den kronglete vindeltrappen til oppholdsrommet. En imponerende haug med gaver lå stablet under og rundt juletreet som stod stivpyntet og staselig midt i værelset. Med en overraskende barnslig iver småløp Harry bort til treet, gikk ned på kne og inspiserte pakkene. Han husket tilbake til de triste jule- og bursdagsfeiringene hjemme i Hekkeveien, hvor han hadde flaks om han ble sluppet ut av det hemmelige kjellerrommet onkelen hadde holdt ham innesperret i. Det formet seg tårer bak de tykke brilleglassene da han la merke til at samtlige av gavene var merket med hans eget navn. Med hender som skalv løftet han opp en av de større pakkene og klemte den til sitt bryst. «Pakker? Til meg?» det var så vidt han klarte og holde stemmen rolig av ren og skjær opphisselse. Ronny stirret slukøret bort på Harry før han på ny kastet et raskt blikk bort på sin egen stabel med pakker. Det var tre av dem, og to så ut til og være myke pressesanger. «Tror'u ikke gaven fra muttern er blitt forsinka også? Faen ta den jævla ugla!» brummet Ronny mens han satte seg ned i sofaen og så på mens Harry begynte og åpne sine gaver. «Gaven min har iallefall kommet frem.» sa Harry og løftet opp en stor pakke merket med «Til herr Harry Pjolter – Kjærlig hilsen frøken Willersen.» Under der igjen var det noe som lignet mistenkelig på et kyssemerke. Harry så bort på Ronny som ble ildrød i ansiktet ved dette synet. «Hvis det gjør deg gladere, kan du godt få min.» sa Harry unnskyldende. I virkeligheten var han bare glad til for og slippe en gave fra fru Willersen. Ronny lot seg ikke be to ganger og rev til seg pakken før Harry fikk summet seg. Med lange, grådige fingre begynte Ronny og flerre av silkepapiret gaven var pakket inn med.

Om Ronny hadde vært rød i ansiktet tidligere, ble han nå nærmest fiolett; han kastet et raskt blikk ned i esken før han slengte den fra seg inn i peisen før han krøket seg sammen og brast i gråt. Harry så det best og ikke spørre hva det var fru Willersen hadde sendt ham, og gikk over til en av de andre gavene. Mesteparten av gavene var fra jenter på skolen, men det var også en god del fra noen av guttene Harry hadde sett legge merke til ham når han passerte dem i gangen. Til hans store overraskelse var det også en gave fra tanten der. I det minste håpet han den var fra henne, og ikke noe onkel Wiktor hadde kokt sammen. Kjente han den langsinte og voldelige onkelen sin, var han truende til og sende ham hva det skulle være; alt fra trusselbrev til hjemmelagde rørbomber, som en slags takk for sist. Selv om det var en god stund til ennå, kjente han et stikk i magen når han tenkte på hva han skulle gjøre når sommerferien kom. Skulle han komme til og forville seg tilbake til Hekkevein, var det rimelig og anta at onkelen ville drepe ham og sløye ham som en fisk med en gang han satte foten over dørstokken. Så snart juleferien var overstått måtte han prøve og overtale Homsesnurr til og forhekse onkelen, så han kunne returnere til Hekkeveien uten frykt for og bli slaktet.

Harry gjespet høylytt der han fulgte etter Ronny ned til storsalen for og bli fôret. Siden det var midt i juleferien var det ingen påbud om og bruke uniformene eller de fargesprakende kappene lærerne alltid bar. Det var også godt med plass rundt benkene, og folk snakket høylytt med hverandre om de underligste og mest personlige tema en kunne greid seg foruten når en prøvde og spise.

Det ble en litt pinlig pause da Harry og Ronny trippet inn i storsalen og fikk øye på Hermine og Gulla som satt ved Griffingbordet. For og være helt ærlig, ville Harry foretrukket og innta maten så langt unna de to jentene som overhodet mulig. Det fikk ikke hjelpe at de ikke husket noe av det som hadde skjedd, men å sitte der ved siden av dem kunne bli litt mye. Han lot Ronny ta seg av småpraten mens han selv holdt kjeften lukket når han ikke gaflet innpå av maten. Borte fra det overdekorerte lærerbordet kunne han se Homsesnurr sende ham både smil og inviterende blunk, som han ikke var helt sikker på hvordan han skulle tolke. Det eneste lyspunktet var at hverken Hermine eller Gulla så ut til og huske noe det som hadde skjedd med dem. Harry la merke til at Ronny kastet raske blikk opp på det store uret som hang og dinglet over utgangen ved jevne mellomrom, sannsynligvis var han hypp på og undersøke eliksiren.

_Samtidig, inne på det forlatte toalettet i sjette etasje..._

Nilus hadde sittet inne på toalettet og gjemt seg for Kreps og Gorgel den siste halvtimen, da han hørte skritt som entret rommet. Skrekkslagen for at dette kunne være Krabbe eller Gorgel som hadde funnet gjemmestedet hans, ble han sittende med beina oppe på toalettlokket i den lukkede båsen, slik at ingen kunne se beina hans fra utsiden. Det var like før han mistet kontrollen over blære -og tarmåpningen da han hørte skrittene som begynte og bevege seg rundt utenfor.

«Gi deg'a Harry, det er vel ingen som er så desperate at de bruker dette dasset. Det har vært avstengt siden før vi begynte jo.» sa Ronny skråsikkert. «En vet aldri, jeg syns jeg har sett Nilius gå inn her et par ganger.» svarte Harry mens han begynte og sette ut de forskjellige gjenstandene de hadde bragt med seg. «Han kommer vel hit for å sippe eller for å unngå deng kan jeg tenke meg. Faen ass, den guttungen der er ute å kjører.» sa Ronny og flirte. Inne fra det stupmørke avlukket som gjorde tjeneste som gjemmested, kjente Nilius hvordan gråten og skammen ta over for redselen ved å bli oppdaget.

«Også så klengete som han er! Driver og henger oss rund heile tida å tror han er hipp nok til å henge sammen med oss.» sa Harry. «At han ikke bare tar hintet å stikker... Selv han må jo vite at vi ikke kan fordra å se det triste åsynet hans hengende rundt oss tjuefrie sju – tre hundre og sekstifem.» kommenterte Ronny mens han hjalp Harry med og tappe brygget som nå putret og boblet i den lille sotete heksekjelen, over i små snapsglass.

«Skål!» De to rabagastene klanket glassene sine sammen så den varme væsken skvulpet i glasset. «Vet du, utifra ingrediensene, skulle en ikke tro at det ville bli no' godt, men det smaker faen meg ikke så ille.» sa Harry og stakk det lille glasset sitt ned i kjelen for og fylle på. Uten noen som helst betenkeligheter gjorde Ronny det samme. «Bånnski, Harry!» ropte Ronny og veltet innpå av det deilige brygget. Den milde smaken fylte munnhulen før den eksploderte i en orgasme av smak og fylde i munnen deres. Øynene deres rullet nesten bakover mens de lot smaken og lukten herje fritt og uhindret med sansene deres. De overgav seg helt til skjødets lyst og Harry kunne formelig kjenne hvordan kinnene hans fikk et hint av friskt rosa.

Inne i avlukket sitt måtte Nilius kjempe med seg selv for og holde tårene tilbake. Ordene deres sved verre enn all julingen han pleide å få av Kreps og Gorgel hver bidige dag. Med hendene foran munnen hikstet han til han ikke lenger hadde noen tårer igjen.

Så slo en idé ned i den tykke skallen hans. Hvis han drakk resten av drikken kunne han forvandle seg til Harry, og ødelegge ryktet hans totalt, uten at han selv ville komme klammeri.

«Dæggern! Se her'a, Harry!» ropte Ronny i ekstase der han kjælte med den massive kølla si som nå krevde et tohåndsgrep og vanvittig med styrke for å bli holdt oppe. Guttungen var tydeligstolt av det nye leketøyet sitt tenkte Harry og smilte medfølende til Ronny, som for første gang kjente seg stolt og tilfreds med dongen sin. Men så så det ut som en tanke slo ned i ham, og han fikk et noe forpint uttrykk i det rødmussede ansiktet. «Men, Harry, åssen skal jeg lissom gå rundt med et slikt monster i underbuksa? Det er jo ikke plass til noe slikt.» sa Ronny og gestikulerte vilt med de lange og beinete armene, noe som minnet Harry om det merkelige treet han hadde sett ute i parken, som angrep alt og alle.

Harry som var mer bevandret i området betraktet ettertenksomt utstyret sitt med et fornøyd smil godt plantet i ansiktet. «Her. Hold den fast med teip.» svarte Harry og kastet en teiprull mot kameraten. Ronny slapp taket om kølla si for og ta imot teipen, noe han bare såvidt klarte. Hvordan Ronny noensinne kunne ha noen som helst forhåpninger om og komme inn på huslaget som målmann, var mer enn Harry kunne fatte.

«Jeg kjenner meg ikke helt patent... jeg tror jeg må gå å ta meg en liten lur.» mumlet Harry som først nå kjente hvordan øyelokkene ble tunge og alle lydene ble merkbart fjernere. Ronny nikket anerkjennende, og ta kølla hans var forsvarlig festet til låret og leggen surret han ut etter Harry.

_Tilbake til toalettet..._

Da de to karakterene hadde forlatt toalettet ble Nilius sittende og vente inne på avlukket sitt i noen minutter før han våget og stikke den hårete knollen sin ut gjennom dørsprekken for og forsikre seg om kysten var klar. Badeværelset like øde og forlatt som da han først hadde ankommet. En putrende og boblende kjele sto og fosskokte borte ved vaskeservantene, noe han ikke hadde lagt merke til da han kom, eller på en av sine mange andre visitter tidligere. En søtlig duft hang igjen rommet og Nilius sniffet seg raskt frem til kilden; den sotsvarte heksekjelen. Det var som en kraft utenom ham selv trakk ham mot den putrende kjelen. Det var fremdeles en god slump med brygg igjen, og munnen til Nilius begynte og løpe i vann. Han kjente seg faktisk litt bedre til mote ved tanken på og få forlenget den stakkarslige snabelen sin; aldri mer skulle han bli latterliggjort i dusjen eller trenge og dusje med badebuksen på. Snart kunne han stolt strutte rundt på skolen med hodet hevet og en anseelig bul på buksene som lyste virilitet og potens lang vei.

Med en hånd som skalv av forventing plukket han opp et av snapsglassene og fylte det til randen med den gjennomsiktige væsken som fosskokte i kjelen. Drikken var overraskende søt og mild mot ganen hans, selv om den sekunder tidligere hadde kokt som bare faen nede i kjelen.

Nilius slapp glasset i forfjamselsen. Han følte seg faktisk ikke helt patent når han kjente etter. Innvollene hans kjentes som om de sto i brann og svetten piplet og rant nedover pannen. I den rene villesle stormet Nilius ut av badeværelset, uten mål eller mening ravet han rundt full som en alke og høy som et hus. Før han visste ordet av det surret han målløst rundt nede i det dunkle og kjølige korridorene som utgjorde kjelleren. Den kjølige trekken kjentes godt mot det brennende varme ansiktet hans.

«Pjolter!» en isnende stemme brøt den nærmest ugjennomtrengelige stillheten. Nilius så seg forskremt rundt til alle kanter, redd for at vaktmesteren, som han ikke husket navnet på i farten, eller en av lærerne hadde bestemt seg for å ta en inspeksjonsrunde. Han hadde nærmest glemt at han nå så ut som Harry, og at alt han ble tatt i, ville gå ut over den bebrillede klassekameraten istedet. På en lit annen side, lød det ikke som noen lærer, eller noen annen voksen for den del.

Drago kom slentrende nedover den smale sidekorridoren, den lange, fotside kappen duvet bak ham, hvor Nilius kunne skimte noe annet som også beveget seg. Nilius svelget tungt. Dette kunne gå riktig så gæli, tenkte han mens kaldsvetten begynte og sildre ned fra pannen. «Ute og tusler alene på kveldstid Pjolter?» spurte Drago, nå med sin sedvanlige, slepende talemåte. Nilius svarte ikke, for det første var han stiv av skrekk for hva som nå kunne skje, for det andre ante han ikke hvorfor i helvete Drago kalte ham ''Pjolter''. «Hva er det du babler om?» spurte Nilius, en anelse bistrere i stemmen enn han hadde tenkt seg. Ikke nok med det, det var noe annerledes med stemmen, som fikk den til å høres rar ut. «Svarer du også din lille dritt?!» utbrøt Drago og grep Nilius i skjortekragen med overraskende styrke og hurtighet. «Nå har du ikke den rødhåra kameraten din, eller den kaklende megga til å berge deg!» fortsatte Drago og holdt noe spisst opp mot halsen til Nilius.

Samtidig kom to svære skikkelser frem fra de mørke skyggene som omgav dem. De to guttene var så svære at de nesten fylte kjellerkorridoren helt, og dermed gjorde et hvert fluktforsøk den veien nytteløst. Nilius rygget forskrekket bakover ved synet av Dragos to livvakter; Kreps og Gorgel.

De to kjempene stengte alle fluktveier for ham mens Drago sirklet rundt ham, klar til og sette klørne sine i det nærmest forsvarsløse offeret. Nilius la merke til at Drago allerede hadde trukket tryllestaven, og antok det var den Drago hadde presset mot strupehodet hans. «Stikk og hold vakt, jeg tar meg av dette. Ikke kom før jeg roper på dere.» sa Drago til Kreps og Gorgel som nikket med de svære hodene sine før de forsvant i hver sin retning og ble borte i mørket.

Lynraskt presset Drago ham opp mot den fuktige veggen og holdt ham godt fast med de overraskende sterke hendene sine. «Nå holder du kjeft Pjolter!» snerret Drago inn i øregangen hans samtidig som han begynte og løsne beltespennen sin med den ledige hånden. «Jeg er ikke Harry!» hikstet Nilius, full av frykt for hva som nå kunne skje. Drago svarte med og hånle lenge og vel, før han med en hånd som fomlet av opphisselse, løsnet buksene til Nilius og trakk dem ned.

«Vet du hva, Pjolter? Dette har jeg drømt om helt siden jeg så deg hos Madam Malkin.» purret Drago med sensuell stemme, samtidig som han stakk staken sin opp gjennom rumpeballene til Nilius. «Ikke gjør det! Ikke plukk blomsten min!» Nilius kjente panikken bre seg gjennom den skjelvende kroppen da Drago førte hodet på staken sin opp til endetarmsåpningen. «Hold kjeft!» Drago virket forbannet nå, forbannet og opphisset. «Bøy deg fremover.» mante han, og brukte den ledige hånda til og presse Nilius fremover med. Da han hadde klart og presse den maktesløse Nilius ned i 'hockey' harket han godt et par ganger, før han sendte en solid spyttklyse midt mellom rumpeballene til Nilius. «Jeg la igjen vaselinen inne på oppholdsrommet, så jeg er redd dette får duge.» sa Drago unnskyldende. Han førte staken sin opp til spyttklysen og gnudde den godt inn med spytt så han kunne entre Nilius lettere.

Nilius visste ikke hvor lenge det tok. Etterpå, da han hadde fått summet seg noenlunde antok han at det ikke hadde gått mer enn fem-ti minutter. Hele tiden kjente han den varme pusten til Drago i nakken. Det sved fremdeles, men ikke på langt nær så mye som i førstningen. Da Drago trakk seg ut, sank Nilius skjelvende sammen i en haug på gulvet, buksene rundt anklene og med et par dråper blod piplende ut av tarmåpningen.

«Nå lærer du kanskje og passe kjeften din, ikke sant?» Dragos stemme var rolig og avbalansert, uten en et eneste hint av medfølelse eller sympati. Nilius fortsatte og hulke der han lå på det fuktige steingulvet. Kroppen skalv og øynene ble hovne ettersom tårene fortsatte og trille nedover kinnene, noe som så ut til more Drago stort. «Ligger du å sipper?» flirte Drago og røsket tak i den hikstene skikkelsen så han kunne se fjeset hans tydelig. «Kreps! Gorgel! Kom dere over hit, Pjolter ligger og sipper!» hånflirte Drago og klapset til Nilius på kinnet med flat hånd. «Nå er du min, din jævla bitch!» sa Drago og spyttet Nilius i ansiktet før han gav ham et bestemt klask til over kinnet. Nilius gned det ømme kinnet og snufset høylytt da han hørte lyden av Kreps og Gorgels tunge fottrinn som nærmet seg. «Se det trynet'a!» Drago flirte og sparket til Nilius som reagerte ved å krøke seg sammen i fosterstilling. «Du skuffer meg Pjolter, jeg trodde du var mere mann enn dette.» fortsatte Drago med den slepende stemmen sin. Kreps og Gorgel flirte også, men lyden av latteren deres lød som dumpe tordendrønn. «La meg være!» hikstet Nilius og tørket vekk tårene og spyttklysen til Drago med håndbaken. «Ikke før du har lært deg å vise litt respekt!» snerret Drago til svar.

«Jeg er ikke Harry!» gjentok Nilius forskrekket mens slagene regnet ned over ham. Dette faktum så det ikke ut til at overfalls mennene brydde seg større om. Forslått, ydmyket, rævpult og skitten som han var etter og ligge på gulvet, var det bare så vidt Nilius registrerte slagene som hamret inn i ham med slik voldsom kraft at han var redd for skade på sine indre organer. «Nå holder du kjeft, Harry! Tro du vi er så dumme at vi går på den eller.» brølte Gorgel før han dengte løs på Nilius igjen, hardere og villere enn før.

«Hvis du forteller dette til noen skal jeg sørge for at det lille som er igjen av familien din blir innlagt på St. Mongo før kvelden er omme, skjønner du det?!» Nilius kunne kjenne den varme pusten til Drago rett i ansiktet, og kunne bare nikke til svar. «Bra. Se til å få på deg klærne for noen ser deg'a.» og med det forsvant Drago og de to livvaktene hans ned en av de smale kjellerkorridorene og forsvant i mørket.

Nilius ble liggende og hulke i halvmørket i nesten et helt kvarter, før kulden, sulten og frykten for at Drago og følget hans kunne komme tilbake fikk ham på andre tanker. Med svakt skjelvende hender trakk Nilius på seg de skitne og flekkede buksene. Tårene fortsatte og sildre nedover de røde kinnene mens han stavret seg nedover gangen.

_Samtidig, ensteds inne på det forlatte biblioteket (etter stengetid)..._

Harry hadde tilbragt de siste timene med og sove av seg rusen inne på biblioteket. Han hadde funnet seg en behagelig benk, godt gjemt inne mellom de labyrintaktige gangene som ble dannet av bokhyllene. Det var et fortreffelig sted og ta seg en lur på, hvi en ikke ville oppdaget. Det var nesten ingen som ferdes så langt inne i biblioteket, og hvis han ville, kunne han bare legge seg under usynlighetskåpen, og sove uforstyrret til langt etter skoletid. Han satte seg langsomt opp og gjespet fornøyd. Det hadde vært en stund siden han hadde kunnet nyte en hel lur uten og bli plaget av drømmer om det som hadde skjedd den siste tiden. Han var ikke helt sikker, men han hadde en teori om at det kanskje var takket være den søte og velduftende eliksiren. Hvis det virkelig var tilfellet skulle han sannelig brygge seg en skikkelig dose av brygget så han kunne ta seg en liten dram hver dag. Det kjentes godt og strekke på beina igjen, og han var ikke det minste så fyllesyk som han hadde fryktet. Han rotet rundt i lommene etter tryllestaven og med en rask håndbevegelse hadde han tryllet frem en lyskule som festet seg til spissen på tryllestaven. Han hadde ingen aning om hvor mye klokken kunne være, men det var ikke så farlig nå som det var juleferie. Nå var det bare og karre seg til sengs og la seg falle tilbake til drømmene, tenkte han mens han surret rundt på leting etter utgangen.

«Harry?!» en stemme bakfra fikk ham til å snu seg. Det alltid så blide ansiktet til Luna var en knapp meter unna hans eget. «M- mornings!» Harrys stemme var noe mer skjelvende enn sin vanlige selvsikre tale nå da han hadde denne jenta som kom så brått på, rett foran seg. Hva faen var det hun gjorde inne på biblioteket så sent? Han hadde stor lyst til og spørre, men tenkte at han kanskje ikke ville like svaret. Var det en ting som var alment akseptert på skolen, var det at Luna var litt tullete i hodet. Faren hennes var sjefredaktør, journalist, fotograf og alt annet i den heller tvilsomme blekka som gikk under navnet «Myggen» - som var stappet til randen med konspirasjonsartikler og udokumentert sladder. En måtte lete lenge etter noen som ville stå frem som leser av den kulørte blekka. Om Luna selv var med i ''redaksjonen'' var det noe strid om, men det var iallefall tingen tvil om at hun hadde blitt påvirket av farens skriblerier. Rett som det var kunne hun komme med upassende og ufrivillig støtende kommentarer hun hadde fanget opp i farens makkverk av en avis. Så vidt Harry kunne huske var det en av artiklene i Myggen som hadde blitt latterliggjort like etter hans lille uhell i klasserommet til Spirrevipp, som latt ham slippe billig unna, tross alt. Lunas bleke, blå øyne blinket i det svake månelyset som sivet inn gjennom vinduene over dem. For første gang innså Harry at under all galskapen og de ville konspirasjonsteoriene var Luna en særdeles tiltrekkende tøs. For og toppe det hele satte Luna opp et uskyldig utrykk. Dette, pluss det faktum at hun hadde på seg en litt småfrekk skoleuniform med miniskjørt fikk det til og rykke til nede i buksene til Harry. I et desperat forsøk på og unngå en pinlig situasjon, bestemte han seg for og skygge banen. Ikke nok med at det ventet et helt lass med lekser han hadde fått utsettelse på til over ferien, men han hadde faktisk rumpeldunktrening også neste dag, så det var best han kom seg til sengs. Han prøvde og komme seg forbi Luna, men det var trangt mellom bokhyllene, og det ble til at de ble stående like ovenfor hverandre. Teipen som holdt ''Fenrisulven'' lenket begynte og bli vel så stram og han tenkte med gru på hva som ville skje hvis han begynte å få reising der han stod, helt inntil Luna. Han kunne ikke gå rundt med et nyreist sirkustelt mellom beina, til allmenn beskuelse heller.

«Vil du jeg skal ta meg av den?» spurte Luna plutselig, og rev med det Harry ut av tankene sine. Det gikk en to tre sekunder før Harry klarte og oppfatte hva som hadde blitt sagt, og enda et par før det gikk opp for ham hva som ble foreslått.

Lunas øyne ble store og runde som boccekuler da hun lot øynene falle på det struttende monstrumet som nå stod i givakt, i en perfekt 90 graders vinkel. Luna åpnet munnen på vidt gap, noe Harry tok som en invitasjon, og lot seg dermed ikke be to ganger. Da hun lukket de fyldige leppene sine rundt spettet hans var det med nød og neppe Harry klarte og holde tilbake. Han fryktet en ukontrollert utblåsning var nært forestående, og spente alle musklene i et siste desperat forsøk på og holde igjen den solide ladningen han kjente var på vei. Til alt hell klarte han og holde tilbake, men det var før Luna satte igang et voldsomt angrep på kjønnsorganet hans, med tungen sin. Tungen danset over lengden hans med øvet letthet, noe Harry ikke hadde erfart fra sine tidligere ''forhold''. Hun presset mer av ham ned gjennom halsen, og Harry ble snart redd hun hadde tatt seg vann over hodet. Hvis hun ikke trakk ham ut igjen snart kunne hun få surstoffmangel. Før han visste ordet av det hadde hele den massive pålen hans forsvunnet ned i halsen til Luna. Det var en prestasjon av de sjeldne, tenkte han med en anelse beundring for denne halvgale jenta, som klarte og påføre ham en nytelse ingen andre hittil hadde klart og komme i nærheten av.

Da Luna endelig slapp ''gisselet'' fri igjen kjente Harry seg totalt utmattet. Skjorta klistret seg til ryggtavlen hans. «Det.. det var ubeskrivelig!» fikk han presset frem mellom de dype pesene han også gav fra seg. «Du har ikke sett noe ennå!» svarte Luna med purrende, sensuell stemme, som fikk ''jernet'' hans til og gå opp i full giv akt igjen. «Ikke mer! Vær så snill! Jeg trenger en pause!» hikstet Harry frem, da Luna til hans forferdelse begynte og gjøre seg klar for runde to. Dette var ord han aldri hadde tenkt han ville ha brukt, men nå var han helt tappet for krefter. Luna gav fra seg en sprø liten latter, før hun trakk opp det korte skjørte sitt. Harrys øyne kunne ikke ta blikket vekk fra herligheten, og selv om hjernen protesterte, lot ikke kroppen til og følge ordre. Uansett hvor mye hjernen tryglet og ba om en pause gjorde resten av kroppen, og da spesielt de nedre delene det stikk motsatte. Flagget ble heist helt til topps, noe Luna ikke var sen til og bemerke. Harry svelget tungt da Luna guidet ham langsomt bakover, helt til ha ble liggende så lang han var på ett av de mange lese- og studiebordene. Like raskt og smidig som en katt var hun også klatret opp, og det tok ikke lang tid før hun var i ferd med og gå inn for landing i ''cowgirl-posisjonen''. Hadde han hatt nok krefter, ville Harry forsøkt og komme seg unna, eller i det minste prøvd og snakke seg til en pause slik at han kunne få tid nok til og få tilbake pusten. Slik situasjonen nå lå an, klarte han bare og få ut av seg noen hese grynt, noe som lett kunne tolkes som lystige sexstønn. Oppildnet av disse hese stønnene, som i virkeligheten var Harrys fåfengte forsøk på og få henne til å slutte, kløv hun over ham, og lot seg selv gli ned lengden hans som glinset i det varme lyset fra Harrys tryllestav. Harry ble liggende stille, ute av stand til og si noe da Luna satte i gang med ''rideturen'' sin. Harrys hode deiset opp og ned mot gulvplaten etter som Lunas voldsomme bevegelser ble villere og villere. Tok hun i stort mer nå, var Harry redd hun kunne gjøre utslag på Richters skala. Bordet knirket og knaket under de rytmiske bevegelsene som sendte sjokkbølger gjennom gulvet og forårsaket at bokhyllene begynte og skjelve, og Harry begynte og frykte et eventuelt kollaps eller bokras skulle begrave dem begge og sende samtlige bokhyller i gulvet som følge av dominoeffekten. De gale har det godt, tenkte Harry, der han maktesløst lå og tok imot alt sammen.

Han måtte ha svimt av et øyeblikk, for da han våknet holdt Luna på og stige av køllen hans. «Takk for i kveld Harry!» smilte hun mot ham og trakk ned skjørtet igjen. Og før Harry fikk registrert noe, var hun borte. Tappet for krefter og sæd senket Harry hodet ned på restene av det nå sammenraste bordet, omgitt av bøker og gjenglemte notater. I flere sekunder lå han slik, og tok det rolig, ventet på at pusten roe seg ned igjen.

«Hva faen er det som foregår her?!» en høy og ikke så rent lite skingrende stemme brøt stillheten og satte en voldsom støkk i Harry. Det var ikke vanskelig og kjenne igjen stemmen til vaktmesteren, Aargus Slask. Hvis han knep Harry på fersken, kunne det få alvorlige konsekvenser om da ikke Homsesnurr klarte og dysse det hele ned som vanlig. I en eneste rask bevegelse hadde Harry kommet seg på beina og nappet til seg klærne. Så, uten og tenke seg om satte han nedover en smal passasje, med skyhøye bokhyller tårende opp på hver side. I bakgrunnen, med fortsatt like høyt, kunne han høre Slasks hese stemme som gikk uten stans. Om han ikke hadde følt trang for og annonsere sin entre, ville kanskje Slask ha greid og ferske de fleste elevene han var på jakt etter. Men som den enfoldige tullingen han visselig var, måtte han alltid komme busende ut med ett eller annet før han foretok selve ''pågripelsen''. Med hivende pust og sting i begge sidene fortsatte Harry nedover den stupmørke passasjen. Han torde ikke tenne lyset på tryllestaven, av fare for og tiltrekke seg Slasks oppmerksomhet, så han følte seg frem med hånden, i et passelig tempo. Nå gjaldt det bare og finne raskeste vei ut av biblioteket, så kunne han slentre nedover til oppholdsrommet, som om ingenting hadde skjedd.

_Tilbake til det forlatte baderommet i sjette etasje..._

Det var den forbannede eliksiren sin skyld alt sammen. Nilius sparket kjelen over ende, og den magiske flammen sluknet med det samme. Eder og våder rant ut av munnen hans der han hadde sunket sammen, i midten av det tomme værelset. På en eller annen måte hadde ikke bare eliksiren forlenget kølla hans med flerfoldige centimeter, den hadde også av en eller annen grunn forvandlet ham til Harry Pjolter. Nilius var så langt fra noen ekspert i eleksirblandingens kunst som man kunne komme, og hadde ikke en fjerneste anelse hvorfor dette hadde skjedd. Skremt og fortvilet kom han seg på beina, stavret bort til vasken for og vaske ansiktet hendene sine, klærne fikk vente til han kom tilbake til oppholdsrommet. Men uansett hvor mye såpe han brukte, uansett hvor varmt vannet var, ble han ikke ren. Han kunne fremdeles se de grove merkene etter Kreps og Gorgel, de avslørende sugemerkene Drago hadde etterlatt på halsen hans. Tårene presset på igjen da han fortvilet forsøkte og bli kvitt de skjemmende merkene som dekket den såre og ømme kroppen hans. Han hadde skuret seg nesten til blods da en plutselig lyd bakfra fikk ham til å snu seg. Såpen glapp ut av hendene hans og klasket med en våt lyd ned på steingulvet. Noe skrik var det ikke tid nok til og få frem...


	13. Drømmeland

Kapittel 12

Drømmeland

Et svakt stønn unnslapp Harry da trepålen spredte rumpeballene hans og det var med den ytterste forsiktighet han lot seg selv glid ned i en sittende stilling. Det eneste han var takknemlig for var at han i det minste slapp og bruke de utgamle skolelimene, hvor en kunne risikere og skjære seg opp på det flisete trevirket. Likevel var det ingen stor trøst når han tenkte på hvor stiv og støl han ville bli etter å ha tilbragt flere timer ved og klamre seg fast til sin egen sopelime, prøve og ikke skli av og samtidig fange gullsnoppen. Sopelimene var tydeligvis ikke beregnet på mannfolk, tenkte Harry mens han så bort på de andre lagkameratene satte seg ned på limene sine, de fleste med et pinefullt uttrykk i fjeset. Oliver Busch, den alltid så energiske kapteinen/treneren, sirklet allerede over banen da Harry og de andre spillerne som ikke hadde dratt hjem i ferien, kom nedover den bratte skråningen som ledet ned til rumpeldunkbanen. «Det var faen meg på tide folkens! Skal vi ha en sjanse i år, må vi trene, trene og trene!» Stang annonserte planen med tordenrøst mens han dalte ned til lavere høyde. Med alt som hadde skjedd i det siste, klarte ikke Harry helt og føle noen stor begeistring for rumpeldunk. Busch var derimot glødende opptatt av sporten, og viste knapt noen interesse for noe annet. Når han tenkte tilbake, hadde Harry aldri sett Busch sammen med noen jenter, hvis de da ikke spilte på huslaget. Maken til selvoppofring stod det respekt av, og med Busch smittende humør og pågangsmot, tok det ikke lang tid før de fleste var i kampstemning, klare til og gjøre sitt for at de atter en gang skulle få holde den blanke huspokalen over hodet og nyte de misunnelige blikkene til de andre husene, samt nyte litt respekt hos lærerne og det motsatte kjønn. Det var selvfølgelig ikke nødvendig i Harrys tilfelle, siden han fikk mer enn nok av seksuelt samvær som den store sjarmøren han visselig var. Akkurat i det Busch var iferd med og begynne på en ny tordentale for og heve moralen på laget til nye, uante høyder, ble de klar over at de ikke lenger var alene på banen. De giftgrønne spillerdraktene til Slimgardingene var det ikke vanskelig og ta feil av. Busch fikk et bistert utrykk i det ellers så smørblide ansiktet sitt og fløy nesten inn i Willersen tvillingene, som med sin barnslige iver drev og fløy inn i hverandre.

«Hva faen i svarteste helvete er det de tror de gjør her!» peste Busch og sparket til Georg Willersen som nå prøvde og slå ham av limen med balltreet han egentlig skulle bruke til og forsvare laget sitt fra klabber. «Og hvor er sopelimene deres?» spurte Fred Willersen og gikk ned for landing. Harry betraktet situasjonen med avbalansert kjølighet, en av hans få gode karaktertrekk var at han kunne forholde seg rolig, nærmest iskald til selv de mest alvorlige situasjoner. Det som virkelig skapte debatt var Slimgardingenes nye farkoster; splitter nye støvsugere av et eller annet dyrt og eksklusivt merke Harry ikke hadde hørt om tidligere. «Jeg ser dere fremdeles suser rundt på sopelimer...» bemerket Slimgardingenes kaptein med et hånlig glis. Buschs øyne smalnet til to streker som lyste av avsindig hat mot den andre kapteinen. «Vel, vi har noe som ikke kan kjøpes for penger; gode og erfarne spillere!»

Harry klamret seg fast til den vaklevorne sopelimen av alle krefter. Det tynne skaftet presset hele tiden mot prostataen hans, noe som ikke bidrog til og heve humøret. Den isnende vinden som blåste ned gjennom den trange fjelldalen brakte med seg en sky av snø som reduserte sikten betraktelig. Tennene klapret i takt med hjerteslagene, da pulsen økte. Selv under slike kummerlige forhold, klarte rumpeldunk alltid og vekke konkurranselysten i Harry.

De forbannede Willersentullingene/(tvillingene). Harry måtte kjempe med seg selv for ikke og sette etter de to forræderne som angrep ham med klabbene. Akkurat nå var han for opptatt med og jakte på snoppen til og gi dem en omgang kjeft, men faen steike som de skulle få gjennomgå når treningen var over. Busch så ut til og være av samme oppfatning, for han suste opp til Willersentvillingene mens kjeften gikk i ett sett. Harry skulle gitt en hel del sigder for og høre hva han sa, men vinden suste som et helvete rundt ørene hans.

Harry satte opp farten, og kastet seg ut i et livsfarlig stupdykk. Like under ham glimtet det svakt i gull. Knappe tre meter over den is og snødekte overflaten rettet han limen ut igjen, og satte i en vill jakt på den ørlille snoppen. Harry strakte ut den høyre armen sin, og fomlet rundt i løse lufta etter lille ballen som nå ikke var mer enn et par stakkarslige centimeter unna. Akkurat i det han kunne kjenne den kalde metalliske overflaten til snoppen dundret en stor, svart jernkule inn i hånden hans. Armen ble slått til siden, og sendte Harry ut i et ukontrollert stup, noe som ikke var bra, med tanke på den korte avstanden ned til den tykke iskappen som lå over innsjøen. Takket være sine raske reflekser klarte Harry og gjenvinne kontrollen over limen, knappe tretti centimeter over isen. Den iskalde snøen ble feid til side da sopelimen suste videre fremover. Smerten var nærmest uutholdelig, verre enn noe Harry før hadde kjent. Til og med analvoldtekten Hermine hadde utsatt ham for kom ikke i nærheten av følelsen den knuste hånden sendte ut. Tårene sildret nedover kinnene, som var lyserøde av kulden. Snøen slo imot ham og sperret sikten. Uten noen som helst anelse om hvor han fløy suste Harry videre, klamrende til sopelimen med den hånden som ikke var knust til det ugjenkjennelige. Langt borte syntes han han kunne høre lyden av stemmer, stemmer som ropte og skrek, men hva det var de prøvde og meddele, det kunne han ikke fange opp.

Han hørte et høyt knekk i det sopelimen braste inn i bergveggen. Heldigvis landet han noenlunde mykt, i en stor haug av snø som hadde rast ned fra taket på storhallen og samlet seg ved foten av berget.

Da Harry åpnet øynene befant hans seg i en myk og særdeles behagelig seng. En beroligende duft av røkelse hang i det svakt opplyste rommet og gjorde han døsig. Gjennom de høye vinduene på motsatt side av rommet kunne han se månen, som lyste ned fra den bekmørke nattehimmelen. Den dempede lyden av hosting og harking brøt stillheten. Harry kikket seg rundt, men så ikke annet enn rekke på rekke med sykesenger som stod langsmed veggene. Harry hadde aldri før hørt om en skole som hadde et eget 'hospital' med sykesøstre som var ansatt på fulltid. Selv ikke i USA, hvor folk saksøkte hverandre for hva det skulle være hadde han hørt om noe lignende, selv om de helt sikkert eksisterte.

Han løftet hånda for få tak i brillene som lå i et glass med vann på nattbordet. Til hans store overraskelse oppdaget han at armen var bandasjert. Helt pakket inn i tykk, hvit bandasje som nesten stoppet blodomløpet. Så kom minnene tilbake som perler på sen snor; rumpeldunktreningen, Willersentvillingene også... klabben. Den massive jernkula som hadde smadret omtrent hvert eneste bein i den høyre hånden hans. Og ikke nok med det! Han hadde endatil klart og fly seg bort også, før han krasjet inn i fjellveggen. Faen heller... Nå kom han atter en gang til og bli skolens snakkis. Folk kom til og komme med idiotiske vitser og dramatiseringer av hvordan det måtte ha skjedd, mens andre igjen, ville nevne den særdeles pinlige hendelsen inne på Spirrevipps klasserom. Med et nesten uhørtbart sukk sank han ned på madrassen igjen og lukket øyenlokkene.

Det var først etter et par minutter, da han kjente at han var i ferd med og reise telt at han virkelig følte seg deprimert. Det var den høyre hånden hans som hadde blitt smadret og som nå var pakket inn i en ball av bandasjer. Så dårlig stod det nå altså til at han ikke en gang kunne ta seg en velfortjent runk på kveldstid. Tårene presset på igjen, og han gjorde ingen forsøk på og skule dem, han gråt til putevaret ble fuktig og han falt inn i en dyp, urolig søvn.

_Det var stille og kjølig ute på den frosne innsjøen. Månen skinte ned fra den stjerneklare nattehimmelen. Den veldige borgen på toppen av berget kastet lange, dystre skygger over den snødekte overflaten. Harry klamret seg fast til sopelimen av alle krefter. Skyggene rundt ham vokste, så ut til og følge etter ham så han økte farten og la seg langflat på sopelimeskaftet, selv om det betydde at ballene hans ville komme i klemme. Vinden brølte rundt ørene hans da sopelimen akselererte. En sky av snø ble hengende igjen bak ham før den rolig falt tilbake på plass igjen, da sjokkbølgene hadde forsvunnet. _

_Det singlet i brilleglass og bein da klabbene dundret inn i ham. Harry ble kastet av limen og kjente den friske vinterlufta rive i klærne da han stupte ned mot bakken. Den iskalde snøen var heldigvis myk og tykk nok til at han ikke tok så stor skade av det. _

_Han prøvde og karre seg fri fra snøfonnen, men merket at det var noe over ham, noe som holdt ham til bakken. «Harry!» Onkelens hese bassrøst dirret i ørekanalen lenge etter at den egentlig skulle ha dødd bort. Han var tilbake i Hekkeveien, så mye var klart. Over ham lå den havarerte sengen, og den tykke madrassen som hadde gitt etter for vekten til onkelen og tantens elskov. Selv så mørbanket og skamfert han var etter møtet med klabbene klarte Harry på et underlig vis og dra seg selv frem fra vrakdelene av senga før onkelen selv klarte og heise seg opp fra madrassen. _

_Harry satte av sted, uten tanke for noe annet enn flukt. Han rundt hjørnet og kastet seg nærmest nedover den trange gangen som ledet ned til Dudleifs tidligere ekstra soveværelse. Et stykke bak seg kunne han tydelig høre at onkelen nå var kommet på beina, for bannskapen og den hivende pusten lød nærmere enn før. Panikken satte inn for alvor, og han fomlet lenge med skjelvende hender på dørklinken før han fikk revet den opp og kommet seg i sikkerhet. _

_Han skulle til og slenge seg ned på sengen, prøve og finne ut hva faen det var som foregikk, da han oppdaget at han slettes ikke var i Hekkeveien, men inne i skuret til kjempen Gyger. Gulla lå på sofaen, bastet og bundet på håndledd og ankler. «Harry! Hjelp meg! Redd meg, Harry!» Gulla så på ham med bedende dådyrøyne mens tårer trillet nedover de likbleke kinnene hennes. _

_«Få'a til å holde kjæft'a Harry! Jeg klarer ikke å konsentrere meg!» brummet Gyger mens han gjorde seg klar til inngrepet. Harry kjente hvordan middagen begynte og komme opp igjen da Gyger satte igang med arbeidet. Harry rygget vekk fra sofaen med kulerunde øyne som lyste av avsindig frykt da Gulla satte i et skrik som fikk det til og å kaldt nedover ryggtavlen hans. Gulla vred seg i krampeaktige bevegelser og en trengte ikke være noe geni for og forstå at hun led fryktelig. Før Harry fikk mulighet til å reagere hadde Gyger slått til henne over hodet med den ledige knyttneven sin, noe som sendte den lille jenta inn i drømmeland. _

_Harry rev opp døra og satte ut, uten og tenke seg om eller og se seg tilbake. Han hadde forventet og komme ut i innkjørselen i Hekkeveien, men til sin store overraskelse befant han seg i en skog. Veldige trær av gigantisk proporsjoner strakte seg opp mot himmelen der oppe. Det var umulig og se noe mer enn en og annen strime av månelys som klarte og trenge gjennom det intrikate nettverket av greiner som dannet en buet hvelving over ham. Med tryllestaven foran seg, banet han seg vei gjennom ned snødekte skogbunnen. En klar, solgul kule glødet varmt og betryggende på stavspissen, det eneste lyset han hadde og gå etter. En raskt glimt av gull passerte øynene hans, bare centimeter unna. Den plutselige bevegelsen fikk ham til og fare sammen, redd for at onkelen hadde fulgt etter ham. Men døren han hadde gått igjennom var borte nå, ikke et eneste spor var igjen av den, og når han fulgte fotsporene sine med blikket dukket de bare plutselig opp. Han slo hendene om seg, for kulden hadde blitt verre, og han ikke kledd for noen skogtur. Det var først da han oppdaget at han ikke en gang hadde få seg hverken sokker eller sko. De eneste klærne han bar var de han hadde våknet opp i på sykestuen. Den lille gullfargede kulen fløy forbi ham igjen, lyden var ikke til å ta feil av; gullsnoppen! Han satte opp farten og løp etter den. Med utstrakt hånd suste han forbi rad på rad av trær som tårnet seg opp rundt ham på alle kanter. Bare et par millimeter til, og han hadde snoppen..._

Satan!» Harry satte seg brått opp og øynene lyste av sjokk og forvirring. Svetten flommet nedover pannen og dryppet ned på hodeputen og madrassen. Brystkassen hans hevet og senket seg i et voldsomt tempo, og han fryktet han ville pådra seg et hjerteinfarkt hvis dette tok til stort lenger. Hele kroppen var svett og klam så han klatret ut av senga, tok på seg slåbroken (med noe slit, siden det bare var så vidt den bandasjerte hånda gikk gjennom ermet). Han tuslet barbeint nedover den lange salen som utgjorde sykestuen. Skrittene hans var ennå litt ustøe, men om det var etter den harde medfarten under rumpeldunktreninga, eller om det var av sjokket etter drømmen, kunne han ikke være sikker på.

Toalettet lå lengst inne i salen, like ved den store vindeltrappen som gikk opp til Madam French Fries' kontor. Han kollapset på skåla og lukket øyene mens han lettet litt på trykket og tømte blæren. Lyden av sildringen som trapp doskålen var merkelig beroligende. Gjennom den lille gluggen over vaskeservanten kunne han nå se at himmelen hadde fått et svakt grålig skjær. Snart ville det være morgen, og han følte seg like trett og slapp som han hadde før han falt i søvn. Med tunge skritt, som utviklet seg til en langsom subbing før han hadde forlatt toalettet, gikk han tilbake til sengen.


	14. Kapittel 13

Kapittel 13

Harry tilbragte de tre nestene dagene på sykestuen og var ifølge seg selv for syk til og kunne ta imot besøk. Madam French Fries tenkte nok sitt, men hun gjorde som han sa uten og kny, og ikke en eneste besøkende slapp til. Det var fremdeles en godt stund igjen av juleferien, og Harry hadde ingen hast med og skrive seg ut for øyeblikket. Nå kunne han være i fred for alle tullingene som skolen holdt, samtidig som han fikk seg litt velfortjent hvile. Dagene passerte i stillhet og ro med at Harry lå og leste i sofakroken eller tok et parti magisk sjakk, (etter at Magidepartementet hadde kommet frem til at ''trollmannssjakk'' var kjønnsdiskriminerende i forhold til den kvinnelige befolkningen, og saken var nå oppe til debatt i departementet).

Slett ingen dårlig måte og tilbringe resten av juleferien tenkte Harry og nippet til teen Madam French Fries hadde servert. Ved siden av sjakkbrettet, hadde Harry stablet opp de julegavene han ikke hadde fått åpnet enda. Mens Madam French Fries satt og funderte over sitt neste trekk, plukket Harry opp et lite brev fra haugen med gaver han var blitt tilsendt. ''Til Herr H. Pjolter – Trolldomsskolen Galvort, Skottland'' stod det skrevet med blokkbokstaver på fremsiden. Harry holdt på og sette teen i vrangstrupen da han begynte og lese brevet.

_''Etter anmodning fra Deres rektor, Herr A. Homsesnurr, har vi gjennomført en full minnesletting av visse hendelser fra deres tante, onkel og nevø slik at De kan nå trygt reise hjem igjen, uten fare for voldelige represalier fra Deres onkels side. _

_Med vennlig hilsen_

_Herr Cornelius Krukkebekk_

_Byråkrat for Magidepartementets hemmelighetskremmeri avd.'' _

Et usikkert smil bredte seg over leppene hans i det hans leste gjennom det korte brevet en gang til. Kjekt å vite at han fremdeles hadde en plass og bo under sommerferien. Han hadde svært liten lyst til og bo hos Ronny etter hva som hadde skjedd sist han var på besøk der. Bare tanken på hva fru Willersen hadde utsatt ham for fikk det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggen.

Etter et nytt, raskt blikk på brevet la han det tilside og fokuserte på nytt på spillet. Akkurat i det den aldrende sykesøsteren var iferd med og foreta sitt velvalgte trekk ble de avbrutt av opphissede stemmer som nærmet seg raskt.

«Det er forferdelig!» professor McSlurp tørket vekk noen tårer med et smaragdgrønt lommetørkle idet hun kom busende inn, tett fulgt av en rekke andre lærere, som alle så ut som de var moralsk rystet. «Kan noen vennligst fortelle meg hva dette skal bety? Vi har faktisk elver som trenger ro og hvile her!» Madam French Fires så ikke ut til å være spesielt glad over å ha blitt avbrutt idet hun skulle sette den yngre motspilleren i sjakk.

«Langballe!» fikk McSlurp omsider hikstet frem, «han ble funnet voldtatt og forsteinet inne på det kondemnerte jentetoalettet.» avsluttet hun og hulket høylytt inn i det, nå skitne lommetørkleet.

Harry skjønte ikke helt hvorfor det var noe å felle tårer for, slik han så det var det ikke akkurat som om det var noe stort ta, hverken for Griffing at Langballe var satt ut av spill. Det hadde faktisk også sine fordeler, men det var det sikkert best og holde for seg selv, i alle fall for øyeblikket.

«Hvem i svarte er det som kan gjøre noe slikt mot et stakkars barn?» professor Spirrevipp klappet McClurp trøstende på baken (da han ikke nådde høyere opp).

Akkurat da ble de igjen avbrutt, denne gangen av vaktmesteren, som kom med en trillebår, fullastet med den forsteinede Langballe, dekket til med en haug filleryer. «Tung jævel.» peste Aargus og tørket vekk svetten som sildret nedover pannen. «Ja, han er ikke akkurat noen lettvekter!» sa Sjur, og klapset haugen med filleryer for og understreke poenget sitt. Den skrøpelige trillebåren veltet og sendte innholdet ut på gulvet, hvor den forsteinede Langballe gikk, om ikke i tusen knas, så i alle fall i flere deler enn godt var. Professor McSlurp slapp fra seg et forskrekket gisp og trakk så vidt og ta seg till pannen før hun seg sammen på gulvet.

Sjur, som allerede var temmelig blek, ble nå nærmest alabaster hvit, da de andre lærerne så på ham forferdelse og vantro skrekk. Sjur kremtet litt usikkert og så ned på skoene sine, mens det gikk en noe usikker muling gjennom mengden.

«Ikke bare stå og glo da for svarte!» Madam French Fries knelte end ved restene av Langballe og løftet opp torsoen, som hun bar bort til en av de ledige sykesengene.

Mens de andre lærerne også begynte og hjelpe til, hadde Harry fått nok av den plutselig trengselen og bestemte seg for og sjekke ut fra sykestuen. Han røsket til seg det han hadde fått bragt fra oppholdsrommet, og slentret nedover de tomme gangene uten mål og mening.

«Harry?» Ronny satte seg opp fra sin henslengte hvileposisjon i sofaen da Harry kom traskende inn gjennom portretthullet. «Morn.» Harry dumpet sekken med stæsjet sitt ved siden av sofaen og lot seg selv falle ned i en av ørelappstolene like ved. «Hvordan går det?» Ronny kikket nysgjerrig bort på Harry som satt helt livløs i stolen og bare stirret tomt ut foran seg. «Helt toppers...» mumlet Harry uten noen som helst innlevelse overhodet. Ronny kremtet og så seg litt rundt i det nesten folketomme oppholdsrommet før han fikk mannet seg opp til og fortsette samtalen;

«Så, hvorda-»

«Kan du ikke holde kjeft i et par sekunder for svarte faen?» Harry ble med ett revet ut av tankene sine og langet ut etter Ronny både verbalt og fysisk. Ronny vek unna knyttneven, men ordene som fulgte så ut til og treffe ham hardt.

Da den verbale overhøvlingen så ut til og nærme seg slutten, fikk Harry stablet seg på beina og fortet seg bort til vindeltrappen som ledet opp til soveværelsene.

Inne på guttenes soveværelse satte Harry seg ned på sengekanten og begravde ansiktet i hendene. Hvorfor hadde han latt alt raseriet gå utover Ronny, som slett ikke hadde gjort ham noe som helst?

Mens han satt slik og deppet kastet han et blikk ut igjennom et av tårnvinduene. Langt nedenfor, nesten helt borte ved utkanten til Den forbudte skogen så han at det lyste livlig inne hos kjempen Gyger.

Uten og tenke seg om røsket Harry til seg usynlighetskappen, som lå henslengt over sengen etter hans siste raid inne på jentegarderoben, og stormet ut av oppholdsrommet. Igjen satt Ronny fullstendig forvirret over vennens merkverdige og rent fiendtlige oppførsel.

Harry bestemte seg for og be Ronny om unnskylding så snart han kom tilbake. Han var tross alt den eneste virkelige vennen han hadde. De fleste andre oppførte seg vennlig nok mot ham, men Harry var ikke i tvil om at det uheldigvis skyldtes hans popularitet og ikke hans vinnende vesen.

_Kort tid senere, inne i hytta til kjempen Gyger..._

«Hyggelig å se deg att, Harry!» sa Gyger idet han helte rykende varm tranebærte i koppene han hadde satt frem. Harry nikket, mest for folkeskikkens skyld, og tok til og med en av de steinharde kjeksene Gyger hadde satt frem. De var like harde og tørre som Harry hadde forventet og det han hadde håpet var sjokoladebiter viste seg raskt og være rosiner. Likevel smilte han tappert til kjempen og tok en stor slurk av den gloheite teen slik at den tørre kjeksen skulle klare og bevege seg nedover spiserøret uten større problemer.

En høy og konstant banking på døren avbrøt det hyggelige teselskapet.

«Å i svarteste helvete er'e som står på 'a?» mumlet Gyger lettere irritert idet han reiste seg opp fra stolen og trasket bortover mot døren. Ansiktet hans lysnet imidlertid opp da han så Homsensurr stå og trippe lettere nervøst ute på trammen. «Rektor? Næmmen så hyggelig!» Gyger skulle til og trå tilside for og slippe den aldrende trollmannen innenfor da han la merke til at Homsesnurr ikke var alene, for like bak ham stod ingen ringere enn Magiministeren selv, Cornelius Bleuff. Harry krympet seg i sofaen da han så at Gyger knoker hvitnet der han grep krampeaktig om døren. Hva som enn stod på, kunne det ikke være særlig bra.

«Gygrid... Det har skjedd et brutalt overgrep på skolen... en grusom overfallsvoldtekt... og med tanke på ditt tidligere rulleblad...» Blueff begynte forsiktig, da han innså at det kanskje ikke var så lurt og gå til et verbalt frontalangrep på en så veldig motstander. Homsesnurr på sin side, så ned på skoene sine mens ministeren snakket. Gyger begynte og kremte høylytt, kanskje for og forhindre at Harry skulle høre hva som ble sagt, noe som selvsagt var alt for sent.

«Hør nå her, de anklagene ble jo henlagt.» Homsesnurr hadde endelig fått talens bruk igjen, og følte vel en slags trang til og forsvare skogvokteren.

«Ikke spill idiot, Holmesurr! Den eneste grunnen til at han ikke ble lagt i jern og transportert til Azkaban den gangen var fordi du påstod han var sammen med deg da alle ugjerningene foregikk.» snerret Bleuff irritabelt. «Jeg hakke gjort no' gæli!» Gyger grep nå så hardt om døren at treverket knaket faretruende. «Behersk dem nå herr Gyger, jeg skal prøve og få snakket ministeren til fornuft!» Homsesnurr gikk inn mellom de to karakterene i et siste forsøk på og hindre et basketak mellom de to.

«Spar det til rettssaken, Homsesnurr. Legg ham i jern og sørg for at han blir sendt til Azkaban omgående.» Bleuff gav signal og en gruppe departement agenter omringet den lille forsamlingen.

«Ikke helvete du skal få sendt meg dit, din bleikfeite byråkrat faen!» Gyger brølte i raseri og sendte en av de svære knyttnevene sine i bakhodet på ministeren, før denne fikk tid til og registrere hva det var som foregikk. Det skranglet i bein da det gedigne knyttneven sendte ministeren rett i dørken.

Før Homsensurr eller noen av departement agentene fikk prøvd og roe ned den rabiate skogvokteren, var han i et langt sprang og kastet seg hardt og brutalt over den halvt bevisstløse ministeren.

«Hjelp!» Bleuf pep i panikk mens den rasende og desperate kjempen la de voldsomme armene sine rundt halsen hans og strammet til av alle krefter.

Et blaff i blått og Gyger falt bakover, helt paralysert av agentenes våde. Harry, som til nå hadde sittet og sett på det som utspilte seg like foran trappen til Gyger, innså at han kanskje burde komme seg i skjul før han ble oppdaget. Han hadde heller liten lyst til og forklare seg for disse agentene eller Homsensurr.

Tydelig preget av alvoret i situasjonen gav den gamle rektoren opp forsøkene på og snakke fornuft med agentene om og behandle den paralyserte kjempen så humant som mulig og fulgte med da departementets innsatsgruppe ankom for og transportere Gyger til Azkaban kort tid etter at Bleuff hadde blitt sendt til Madam French Fries for og bli undersøkt.

Da Harry endelig våget seg ut fra hytta hadde agentene fra departementet og Homsensurr hadde forlatt åstedet la han merke til at det hadde blitt satt opp et skilt like ved hytta. Han kjente hvordan halsen snørte seg sammen da han leste teksten på skiltet.

''REGISTRERT SEXFORBRYTER

R. GYGER

VED MISTENKELIG OPPTREDEN FRA OVERNEVNTE, VENNLIGST KONTAKT MEAGIDEPARTEMENTET OMGÅENDE''


End file.
